Two Similar Gifts
by PiggyPink95
Summary: Two similar mages, destined to meet... Is such a thing even possible? GrayxOC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a Temper Queen

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro. I only own my ocs.**

Author's Note: Coverart made by tamireli01 on DeviantART

* * *

It was a peaceful day at a sandy beach shore; the water swaying back and forth. A petite brunette girl was sitting on the sand — admiring the beautiful waves that came in and out of the ocean before the salty water gently touched her feet. This girl went by the name of Rosalinda Swann.

"The water feels good today…" Rosalinda murmured to herself. She had always loved how calm and tranquil her home was, but it was completely broken.

"This is all your fault Natsu!" The brunette suddenly heard a voice — something very unusual to her. She decided to calm herself down after conjuring up wacky situations she had in mind about these _strangers_. "Let's just go ask for directions!"

Rosalinda turned her head to see people: two girls, a cat, and two boys. What she could overhear was that they were apparently lost. She quickly bolted up from her seat as a small gleam appeared in her eyes. She ran towards the strangers — waving her hand rapidly.

"Hiya—" She fell short when her face made contact with the sandy ground.

"A—Are you okay?" The blonde questioned before her group dashed over to her side.

"Ouchy…!" Rosalinda shouted after trying to move her arm.

"Are you going to be alright?" The odd blue cat asked.

"I'll be fine." Rosalinda tried to move her arm again.

"You really shouldn't move." The blonde said, looking at Rosie's wound. "It looks like your arm is injured."

"How come you're all alone out here?" The navy-blue haired boy asked looking at her.

"I was watching the waves, but then I saw you guys and wanted to say hi." Rosalinda said with a smile, "I'm really clumsy sometimes and didn't see that rock…"

"I think it's best if we help bring you back home." The scarlet haired girl pointed out.

"Good idea, Erza." The blonde said with a smile.

"Um…" Rosalinda shyly muttered — looking at the group of people surrounding her.

"How rude of us…" Erza said realizing the girl's confusion, "My name is Erza Scarlet, S-Class wizard from Fairy Tail."

"I'm Lucy and I'm a Celestial wizard." The blonde said with a smile.

"My name is Happy and I'm a cat!" The blue cat said which made Rosalinda smile.

"You're a weird color for a cat Happy, but I like your name."

"Thanks! That's Natsu." Happy said pointing to the pink haired boy, "And that's Gray." He finished after pointing to the dark haired boy.

"Fairy Tail wizards?" Rosalinda asked as they nodded their heads, "How cool! I actually get to meet real wizards, but what are wizards doing around here? Did you guys get lost or what?"

"As a matter of fact, we did…" Erza said slightly smiling at Rosalinda's upbeat personality.

"This hot-head here lead us on the wrong path!" Gray said, looking at Natsu.

"Well, at least we got out of that forest!"

"You guys fight just like someone I know." Rosalinda said giggling, "My name is Rosalinda Swann, but you can call me Rosie!"

'_Swann? I remember that name from somewhere, but…'_ Lucy thought before shaking her head, "So Rosie, where's your house?"

"It's somewhere over there, past those coconut trees. It's a big beach house, something you can't miss, but you don't have to take me there. I can handle—"

"It was our fault that you fell, so the least we can do is take you back home." Erza said, making Rosie smile.

"Alright then, follow me!"

-Inside Rosie's Beach House-

"Here we are!" Rosie declared as everyone stumbled into the house.

Rosie took a seat on a couch as everyone glanced around. Everything was very oriental — someone who was very interested in the Japan décor.

"Everything looks so neat." Lucy noticed, touching whatever she could get her hands on.

"Rea-Rea!" Rosie screeched, making her new friends cover their ears.

"WHAT?!"

A loud voice boomed from across the hallway, making the mages except for Erza and Rosalinda cover their ears. Just who did this loud and demanding voice belong to and why did she sound so angry?

"I fell again when I went outside to look at the waves! Can you come help me?"

"Are you serious?! Hold on, I'll be right there!"

"Who was that?" Gray asked taking his hands off his ears along with the others.

"Whoever she is, she's got a loud voice." Happy said chewing into a random fish.

"That's my cousin." Rosie answered as movement could be heard from the hallway.

"What'd you injure this time?"

It was Reana Lancaster, who was wearing a grey bandeau, black denim shorts, and low boots. Her black hair was tied in a high pony tail and she had her arms crossed. Her eyes were on Rosie until she noticed the strange people in her home. A huge silence entered the room as she stared at these people.

"Who the hell are you people and what are you doing in our home?!" Reana shouted angry as she sudden held a large weapon. It was of a sword, but took on the color of a bright pink. The others quickly cowered in fear by this girl's anger, though this didn't faze Erza.

"She's a wizard too?!" Everyone except Rosie and Erza screeched in surprise.

"We're not here to cause any trouble. We're only here to make sure Rosie gets some help." Erza responded calmly.

"Calm down Rea-Rea." Rosie said raising her good hand up. "Lower your weapon and let's talk this through, okay?"

"They're complete strangers you idiot!" Reana spat, gripping her weapon tightly. "They're still strangers not matter how much they helped you!"

'_She's a total nut-case!'_ Lucy thought, insultingly.

"But they only wanted to help me." Rosie said before gesturing to their guild marks. "I thought you liked Fairy Tail?"

"I—I never said anything like that! What makes you think I like them?!" Reana gritted angrily, causing the others to still be afraid of her.

"We're not gonna accomplish anything at this rate!" Rosie cheered happily.

"Whatever…" Reana grumbled as her sword shattered before she kneeled beside Rosie.

Everyone seemed to be interested in what Reana was about to do since she only kneeled down beside Rosie and her injured arm. Reana placed her hands out and a blue light appeared covering Rosie's wound. Sudden gasps came from the Fairy Tail wizards as they saw this magic. How did this girl possess that kind of magic and just where did she learn it?

"Healing Magic?" Erza questioned, "How can you use Lost Magic?"

"Rea-Rea said she learned it from someone!" Rosie answered with a huge grin which shocked them even more.

"You're all leaving once I finish, no questions what so ever." Reana rudely spat.

Everyone took in her harsh words, though Rosie seemed to notice this side of Reana. She wasn't really fond of meeting strangers.

"Don't mind Rea-Rea here!" Rosie said with a smile, "She doesn't like to talk with strangers as much."

"Rosie, you're being annoying again." Reana said, finally done healing Rosie's arm. "There, do you feel better now?"

Rosie waved her arm, "I feel fantastic! It's like I'm reborn again!" She cheered while twirling around in her green dress.

Reana turned to face the wizards, "Since Rosie's better now, I'd like it if you all left."

"Can we at least know how you learned that Lost Magic?" Erza asked looking at her.

"I'm curious about that too." Lucy asked as all of them were looking at her.

"If it'll get you all to leave, then fine…" Reana sighed taking a deep breath, "My name is Reana Lancaster, not Rea-Rea and I use Healing and Crystal Make magic."

"I've never heard about Crystal Make magic before." Happy said in awe, "Was it that thing you created earlier?"

"It looked pretty right? Well, despite the anger she had holding it, it's one of the most beautiful things you can see." Rosie explained.

"As I was saying, I was taught by someone when I was little; right after my home and family were destroyed by a demon called Deliora." Reana said which seemed to draw the attention of the one named Gray. "Something wrong?"

"It's just that, we're the same." Gray simply said which confused her.

"Excuse me?"

"My home was destroyed by the same demon as well."

"I suppose we have something in common then." Reana said before continuing on, "My master had already left this world since she was dead from the start." She simply said which confused everyone, "She was an astral body only trying to repent for what she did in the past; she was like a mother to me and I still miss her…"

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lucy said, consoling her.

"Anyways that's my story… Since I told you what you wanted, you can leave now." Reana demanded with a firm tone.

"Sorry to have bothered you with our presence, I'm sure it won't happen again." Erza said as Natsu leaned down to Rosie's ear level.

"Jeez, your cousin is rude."

"She can't help it sometimes." Rosie whispered back, "That's just her nature with strangers and she's just over-protective of me too…"

"Even if you're whispering, I can still hear you!" Reana shouted angrily looking at the two of them.

"So do you girls live here alone or what?" Gray asked looking around the place to see nobody.

"No not really." Rosie said with a smile, "My momma is just on a business trip and my mother's maid is out doing something. What's with the sudden interest?"

"Well, isn't it bad for two kids to stay here alone." Gray said looking at Rosie and Reana, who twitched.

Rosie covered her ears, "You went and done it Mister."

"Huh?"

"I'm not a little kid damn it!" Reana shouted angrily, "I'll have you know that I'm 18!"

"Y—You're 18?!" Lucy and Gray asked shocked.

"Of course I am!" Reana retorted while red in the face, "How can you possibly think I'm a kid?! I'm like the same height as Blondie here!"

"I thought you were 15!" Gray said pointing to her.

"I was thinking the same thing too!" Lucy said looking at Reana, who was irritated.

"Well clearly I'm not 15!"

"You have a huge temper." Happy snickered as Reana eyed him angrily.

"What did you just say?!"

Rosie covered Happy's mouth, "You and I both know how you get when people anger you, so try to calm down a bit..."

Reana crossed her arms, "He's the idiot who started it, so don't blame me if anyone gets hurt!" Reana simply stated as Natsu looked at her, "What do you want Pinky?!"

"You're a cool person!" Natsu asked with a grin which shocked her as she slightly blushed.

"W—What's with you all of a sudden…?"

"You can use Healing and Crystal Make Magic. That seems like a powerful combination!"

"You know…" Gray said looking at Reana as well, "We could use someone like you in Fairy Tail. How about it?" Gray asked which caused everyone to look at him, "What?"

"Is that really such a good idea?" Lucy asked in a soft whisper.

"Why not?"

"You can't just take her away from Rosie. She'll be left alone…"

"It's really fine with me. It's not like I'll be alone here." Rosie said coming in between the two, "It would be nice if Rea-Rea could be helpful to others and I'm sure she'll love to meet new people."

"No thanks!" Reana stubbornly said, declining the offer, "I refuse to join a guild filled with complete strangers!"

Gray noticed that Reana was being a bit stubborn, "You really wouldn't be with strangers because you'll have us." Gray said slightly confusing Reana, "I figure we're all friends by now, don't you?"

"You got great fighting spirit, something that our guild lacks. You'll fit in well with the rest of our guild." Erza said crossing her arms with a smirk.

"You can meet some great people there and have fun as well." Lucy explained with a smile as Rosie cutely cocked her head.

"You remind me of someone my mom once knew." Rosie said with a smile, "Are you by any chance related to the Hear—".

"Oh, we have guests?" An angelic like voice called from down a hall, interrupting Rosie.

Everyone followed the voice to see a very beautiful maid. She wore the uniform and her long hazel hair slightly covered her emerald eyes. She slowly bowed her head, making the others feel strange.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Elena and I'm the maid of this household."

"Wow, her voice is better than yours Lucy!" Happy said, teasing her in the process.

"Shut up, you little devil! My voice is just as pretty as hers!"

"Elena-san, these are our new friends." Rosie said pointing to everyone as she introduced them, "This is Erza-san, Lucy-san, Gray-san, Natsu-san, and Happy. They're Fairy Tail wizards asking Rea-Rea to join them!"

"Fairy Tail wizards?" Elena questioned looking at their marks, "How delightful! You mustn't let such an opportunity slip right past you, Mistress!"

Reana childishly turned her head away from all of them, "W—Would Fairy Tail even want someone like me to join? I really can't control my temper, though I think it's just people who need to control their habits of pissing me off…"

"Don't worry; with a guild like ours you'll fit in perfectly!" Natsu declared with a grin, ignoring her rude comment.

"Fine, I'll come..." Reana said, as a slight smile appeared on her face.

-0-

She went to go pack her things and it didn't really take long. Before she knew it, she actually had some people to call as "friends". Reana said her good-byes to her cousin and maid before setting off to Magnolia which was only about a few miles away from the beach house. The thought of how her new friends got lost was a mystery to her. During the walk there, Reana learned a few things about these people. Natsu always fought with Gray, but stopped because of how terrified they were of Erza. Lucy only yelled at them including Happy since he teased her for not having a sweet voice like Elena.

Reana also wondered what a Heartfilia was doing hanging around a bunch of wizards, but it seemed like her friends didn't know who she really was. Soon they made it to the guild and slowly walked inside. Everyone seemed to look at Reana as she walked in.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he was welcomed back.

"What's with everyone staring at me?" Reana questioned with a confused look.

"Beats me…" Gray answered, "Maybe because you're new?"

"So cute!" One of the members shouted.

"You recruited a cute one there!"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you Miss?"

Reana ignored all of the questions being asked of her until she noticed someone coming in her direction. It was a woman with long white hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a pinkish dress with her bangs pinned up as she held a smile.

"Welcome back, everyone." She said referring to the others as she looked at Reana, "Hello there, my name is Mirajane and welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Wow, you're _the_ Mirajane of Fairy Tail. You're not at all what I pictured you to be…" Reana said slightly upset as Mirajane chuckled.

"I get that a lot." She said with a smile, "I take it that Natsu invited you to join?"

"Actually, it was this idiot here." Reana said turning to face Gray who had no clothes on, "What the hell?"

"Oh my…" Mira said looking at Gray, "Gray, your clothes are gone again."

"Huh?" Gray questioned before looking down as he was freaking out, "What the?! When did I…?"

"C—Cute…" Reana said with a mesmerizing tone before shaking her head, "Does he do this regularly?"

"He has a strange habit of stripping his clothes, but don't mind him."

"Where's the master?" Erza asked coming beside Reana.

"Oh, he's back there." Mira said while leading Reana to what looked like a bar table. "Master, we have a new recruit, this time by Gray." She said to a small old man as he faced her while holding a beer jug.

"I bid you a hearty welcome to the guild and what is your name?" The small old man asked with a smile.

"Reana Lancaster." She simply answered.

"How did the mission go Erza?" The small man asked looking at the scarlet haired woman.

"It went well…"

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you use Reana?" Mira asked politely.

"Healing and Crystal Make magic." She simply stated as they looked at her in shock.

"I'm not going to pry out how you learned such a thing, but I'm sure you'll tell me later." The small old man said with a cheeky grin, almost if he was drunk, "Welcome to the guild!"

"Now is the time to figure out where you would like your stamp." Mira said grabbing a Fairy Tail stamp from behind the bar table.

"I'll have it here." Reana said pointing to her left hip.

Reana watched as Mira stamped her left hip with a smile. "There, you're now officially a member."

Reana looked down at her hip to see a bright blue Fairy Tail mark on her body. For some strange reason, she couldn't help but slightly smile along with the small man and Mira. Was it because she was in a place filled with wizards like herself or was it because she felt like she belonged there?

"Today we're going to have a party in celebration of our new beauty, Reana!" The small man shouted with glee, "Drink till you can't drink anymore!" He declared chugging his beer.

"Master, is this some excuse to drink a lot?" Mira asked eying him as he chuckled.

"Maybe!"

-0-

Everyone began to talk and drink due to the small man's declaration. Natsu began a brawl with random members of the guild, but what struck Reana's attention was a brunette drinking a huge barrel of beer. She was wearing a blue bikini top with calf length brown pants. Looking at the woman made Reana sick to the stomach, since she couldn't even handle a small sip of alcohol.

"So you're the new recruit?" The brunette asked looking at her, after placing the barrel down.

"Yeah that's right." Reana said eying the girl, "You look like a heavy drinker kind of girl, am I right?"

"Think you can beat me?" She questioned with a confident smirk.

"As much as I like making bets, I'm in no mood right now." Reana sighed crossing her arms, "I mostly drink when I'm stressed out and I haven't had any in a while."

"Seriously?" She questioned in shock before laughing, "Wow, you're such a strange one, I like you!" She shouted before patting the seat next to her, "Take a seat, so we can talk some more!"

Reana took in her offer and went to sit next to her. She seemed different from the girls Reana had come across around Magnolia. Most girls she met were either conceited with their beauty or too girly, something she really didn't like, though Cana seemed like the complete opposite.

"The name's Cana Alberona, what's yours?"

"Reana Lancaster."

"I see you've taken a liking to our new recruit, right Cana?" Mira said coming from behind the bar table.

"She's a strange one, but I like this girl." Cana said taking a sip from her jug.

"You're a strange one too." Reana said countering her statement.

"So have you found a place to live yet, Reana?" Mira asked curiously, "And would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have water and I actually…" Reana managed to say until Erza placed a hand on her shoulder, "Erza?"

"I've invited her to come live at Fairy Hills and her first payment is already been paid for by her aunt."

"My aunt?" Reana questioned confused, _'I bet Rosie handed her money when I went packing…'_

"Oh, that's great then!" Mira said clasping her hands, "You're off to a good start, very much different than Lucy."

"You mean Blondie?" Reana questioned, "I thought she was loaded with money?"

"No, that's why she always goes on jobs, though sometimes she doesn't get the reward for them." Mira replied, stating that Lucy wasn't rich.

"Interesting…" Reana muttered, glaring at Lucy who was watching Natsu run around spewing fire like a kid.

"She goes on a bunch of jobs so she can keep up with her rents." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Gray, your clothes…" Cana simply said which made Reana turn around to see him without his clothes.

"You just got some clothes and somehow they're miraculously gone?" Reana questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"They're quite the noisy bunch, but you learn to live with them." Erza said with a nod.

"Since you're new, I still think it would be nice if you took a job." Mira said pointing towards the job bulletin, "It would be nice if someone came to help you out as well, despite how easy or hard the job may be."

"I'll think about it, but I really don't know who to ask…" Reana said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I barely know any of you."

"Since he invited you to the guild, I'm sure he won't mind tagging along with you, right Gray?" Mira asked as Reana looked back to him.

"Sure, why not." Gray said agreeing with Mira's request, "As soon as you pick a job, we'll head out."

"Great..." Reana said as Mira handed her a drink as she careless took a sip from it.

Reana started to feel woozy and the next thing that happened was her falling back, off her seat before passing out. Mira, Cana, Erza, and Gray looked at Reana to see her eyes taking the shape of swirls.

"I thought she was only kidding." Cana noticed looking at Reana.

"Oh my…" Mira said noticing she gave the wrong drink, "I gave her the wrong drink…"

"She's not dead, right?" Gray asked, peering at Reana's face.

"She only passed out." Erza informed with a smirk, "She lacks the fighting spirit."


	2. Chapter 2: Two Alone People

Reana and Gray were seen walking around a thick forest. It appeared like they brought along some of their belongings for the mission Reana had chosen. There was a huge silence throughout their walk as Reana was holding a map. She often held it at different angles, as if she was trying to figure out the destination of the client.

"So, do you know where we're going?" Gray asked, looking at Reana's frustrated expression.

"Of course…"

"So how far do we have left?"

"Not much…" Reana simply said, slightly irritating Gray with her simple words.

Gray scratched his cheek, 'Talking to her seems harder than I thought it'd be…'

"Care to explain to me why your clothes are gone right now…"

"Hah?" He questioned in confusion as he froze to look down. "Wha… When did I…?"

"Despite it from being adorable; I don't really understand how something like that can go unnoticed…"

"Well, it's sort of a habit now…" Gray replied defending himself, "My master used to have me do this for my training out in the cold snow…"

"Snow?" Reana questioned confused, "Did you train somewhere near snow?"

"Yeah, I guess it was to be one with the cold or something since I was learning Ice Magic."

"You're an Ice wizard?" Reana asked with a hint of joy in her tone.

"Yeah…" Gray said as he held out his hand to create a small ice sculpture of the guild mark.

"Ice Magic is just like Crystal Magic…" Reana whispered as she held out her hands to create a crystal version of the mark before grabbing his version, "They're both similar things created to showcase how much beauty they can bring." She complimented before an idea popped into her head, "Is this why you and Pinky fight? He's fire while you're ice, both of which are completely incompatible…"

"Well, this isn't the first time I heard that, but I guess you can say that, though I just hate his guts."

It seemed like Gray had finally struck a full conversation with Reana and it all began because of his stripping habits. Something about Reana struck him as her being the more mysterious type. He knew nothing big about her except that she was loud, calm, used magic and had a similar past as him.

-0-

They shortly came across a small village with people walking around normally. There were kids running around the small river and several adults minding their small shops. They continued walking until a feeble old man, who looked important came towards them.

"Can I help you two with something?" The feeble old man asked as he noticed Reana's mark, "Oh, you must be the wizards accepting this job of mine."

"You never did tell me what job you took…" Gray whispered to Reana, who ignored him.

"Yeah, that's us… I'm Reana Lancaster and this is Gray Fullbuster." Reana introduced before holding a paper, "In the flyer you said you would go into more details about the ghost."

'Ghost?' Gray thought eying Reana's happy face, 'Don't tell me she's into disturbing things like Erza…'

"Let me bring you to my home and fully explain the details of the job." The feeble old man said guiding them to his house.

They enter the man's quaint house and saw how neatly everything was placed. Everyone took a seat at his small table, waiting for the further details.

"Our whole village is indeed being robbed by a ghost. As far as I can tell, the ghost doesn't seem to take any of our valuables, but mostly just common things like fabric and many more. At first we didn't mind, but this keeps happening often and my people are getting worried of losing their things. We managed to lock them up, but for some reason, they still get stolen…"

"That does sound like a work of a ghost…" Reana noted with her arms crossed, "Are you sure it's just not some person with magic doing all of these things?"

"That does seem like a more reasonable answer to these mysterious robberies." Gray added, looking around the place.

"Also have you noticed anything peculiar about the ghost's robbing behaviors? Maybe something about which places he comes across?"

"Well, it appears that it only robs from main households like mine here." The feeble man explained, "Such as the important stores and whatnot. I'm sure the ghost is going to target our home; it has for the past few days…"

"So what should we do?" Gray asked curiously.

The feeble man smiled, "In other words, I want you lovely couple to stay in our storage room and make sure the ghost doesn't steal anything."

Gray blushed madly after his assumption as the feeble man gave a grin. Reana on the other hand was red as a tomato while her hands held her face. Nobody could really blame the old man. If you were to see the two of them alone and know nothing about them, you would figure they'd be a couple.

"D-Don't be absurd!" Reana uttered flustering, "As if I can be his girlfriend!"

"N-No, you got it all wrong!" Gray said sharply, "We're just friends!"

The man looked at them separately, "Such a shame… You're quite beautiful and I figured you already had a man to call yours…"

Reana's face got even redder, "L-Let's just hurry up and finish this job so I can get back to the guild!"

"Sorry about her…" Gray chuckled, "She's sometimes too loud…"

"I am not!" Reana retorted angrily.

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all." The man said waving his hand out with a chuckle, "Let my wife show you to the room." The man grinned as he walked out.

An old woman came beside a small doorway. She held a delighted smile on her face, almost showing her kind self like Mira.

"I take it you're going to help with our ghost problem?" The woman asked as Gray nodded his head. "Please do everything you can to help us…"

"The nerve of that old man…" Reana mumbled a bit irritated as she followed Gray and the woman.

'Sheesh, she's a lot more than I bargained for…'Gray thought looking at Reana slightly cursing in her mumbles.

"Here's the room with the things the ghost might come after." The woman said with a smile, "I'm very sorry that we had you stay in such a filthy place like this."

"Don't worry about it." Gray said as they entered, placing their stuff down.

"The ghost usually robs at night, so please try not to fall asleep…" The woman said before slightly closing the door, "If you need anything, be sure to call out!"

"With everyone I meet, they somehow seem to treat me like I'm some little child!" Reana shouted as she started touching the stashed items. "It drives me crazy sometimes!"

"Don't go touching them!" Gray scolded, amazed at her lack of formality.

"Shut up!" Reana quickly retorted, "It's not like I'm going to break anything! We're going to be here for a while and the least thing I can do is occupy my mind!"

"Fine, do what you want! It won't be my fault if something breaks." Gray said sitting on the ground, 'She's says she hates being called a child, yet she has a temper of one…'

"So, what ever happened to your master?" Reana asked catching his attention, "I mean it's not like I want to know or anything… I'm just curious…"

"So which is it?" Gray asked, "Do you want to know or what?"

Reana randomly slumped to the ground crossing her arms in front of him, "Since the conversation is already up, you might as well tell me."

'Can't she at least be a bit nicer?' Gray thought eying her before taking a huge breath, "Well, my master ended up dying when she sealed Deliora away in ice."

"You mean your master was the one who froze it in ice?" Reana asked curiously.

"The ice used to seal Deliora away was my master." Gray said as Reana's expression slowly dropped, "She used a move called Ice Shell, which changed her into the ice used to seal Deliora. Though Deliora is now dead since my master depleted its life force and the ice sank into the ocean…"

"I-I'm really sorry to hear that…" Reana said noticing how sad his story was before Gray patted her head.

"Don't get too upset over it; I'm okay now and you should be too about your master." Gray consoled as irritation crept Reana's face.

"Get your hands off my head! That makes me feel more like a child and I'm not the wimpy girl I was back then!" She retorted angrily, "Do something like that again and I'll tear your limbs apart!"

Gray took in this deadly threat of her, "Sorry about that…" Gray apologized as Reana eyed him angrily, "What did you mean by wimpy girl back then?"

Reana froze and her expression slightly changed. It looked like she was thinking about something, but what? Gray noticed this and felt like he probably made her feel uncomfortable after silence filled the room.

"Y-You don't have to say anything if you don't want to…" He continued, after noticing how uncomfortable he felt about asking her.

"I couldn't stop her back then…" Reana simply said, confusing Gray in the process.

"Stop who?"

"My older sister…" Reana said looking at her lap, "I don't really know you well enough, but I have no reason not to tell you since we're going to be seeing each other a lot…"

"If you don't feel good with talking about it I don't mind…" Gray said, 'Jeez what's with her? She says she doesn't want to do something, but she ends up doing it…'

"Look, I need to get this off my chest! Do you want to hear it or not?!"

Gray held his hands up defensively, "Alright, alright… Just calm down..."

Reana took a deep breath, "She abandoned me right after our parents and home got destroyed. I was still a kid at that time… She got corrupted with the idea of revenge and wanted to learn more about Deliora. I haven't seen her since then and I've grown to hate her for that… Any tears I had left with her since I couldn't stop her from leaving me…"

Gray couldn't help but feel sorry for Reana. Even as a child she had to go through some tough times like him, though she still hold a grudge against her only family left.

"Hate is a strong word…" Gray noticed sensing Reana's aggression, "I understand how you feel, but towards your sister?"

"How can you possible know how I feel?" Reana questioned angrily, "It still doesn't change the fact even if she was my sister! She still left me alone until I turned 16… That was when I decided to go find my aunt…"

"I…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Reana gritted, turning her back to him. "Leave it be…"

Gray felt the need to comfort the poor girl despite the fact that they barely met the other day. She had a horrible past with her sister and hates her for leaving. What could Gray even do to help her? Was there anything worth trying to say?

"I'm going to seal your darkness away just like what my master did for me." Gray said, making Reana turn to look at him, "I'm sure you're capable of loving too and I want to change your hatred towards your sister."

"My hatred for my sister isn't something that can be easily sealed, but if you insist on trying, be my guest."

They continued to have some simple conversations, trying to keep themselves occupied. Gray found out that Reana could actually be pleasant to be around once you got to know her. Time quickly fell upon them when they heard small footsteps and whispering. Surprisingly they figured it'd be the owners, but the door didn't open. They kept a low profile on their noise level and saw something almost transparent like, sliding through the door.

-0-

It was a small boy, but he looked very thin. If they didn't know any better, the boy was a wizard just like them. The boy had his eyes closed before slowly turning into his regular form with a snicker. He opened his eyes, thinking he was alone, until he noticed Gray and Reana sitting down.

"Y-You!" The boy whispered sharply, "What are people doing in here? Are you also this owner's possession?"

"You little idiot! Some ghost you are!" Reana gritted angrily, "We're wizards on the job of the ghost of this village, not items and I'm guessing you're the ghost?"

"You're just a boy…" Gray noticed, looking at him.

"So? You're a boy too and you're a girl in this storage room alone…" The boy stated until he had a mischievous look on his face, "Oh…! Two people, alone… So what'd you two do in here, alone?"

Reana's vein popped out angrily just after listening to this boy's assumption. He kept emphasizing the word "alone" which drove Reana crazy. Even if he was just a boy, she wouldn't have a second though on hurting him.

"I'm on the verge of hurting you little boy!"

"Little boy? If we're calling each other names, you're the little one here!"

"Excuse me?" Reana questioned angrily, getting up, "I'm not a little girl! I'm 18 years old you…!"

"So you're the one stealing from these people?" Gray asked, getting up, "Why would you do something like that?"

"For one thing, I have my reasons and the second thing is why you're alone with this little girl?"

"Enough with the stalling and spill your motive!" Reana said, bonking the boy's head. "Either you talk or we can do this the hard way…" Reana said while holding a crystal blade on her forearm.

"Ouch!" He yelped, holding his head while looking at the blade, "Okay, okay! I'll talk! I'm only stealing things for my mom!"

"Your mom?" Gray questioned.

"Let me guess, she forced you to steal for her?" Reana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not! She's too kind and gentle to do that!" The boy shouted, "She's hurt and I just wanted to help her…"

"So you're helping her by stealing pointless things?" Gray questioned, gesturing to fabric.

"I don't know what I can do to help her…"

"For a kid, you're surprisingly stupid." Reana said, crossing her arms.

"Please, help me then!" The boy pleaded as the door opened to reveal the owners.

"Did the ghost finally come? We heard shouting!" The man asked, until he saw the boy.

"Oh dear, why is there a little boy here?" The woman asked.

"He's your little ghost. He's been using magic to slip through the doors." Reana explained as the boy looked down.

"I'll return all the things I took if you only help!"

Everyone looked at the boy's honest expression. Reana and Gray couldn't leave this boy's mother who was still wounded. Reana took in a deep breath before turning her head away.

"Fine, take us to your mom and I'll see what I can do…"

"Really?" The boy asked happily.

-0-

The boy began to lead Gray, Reana, and the two owners through a forest. They continued to walk for what seemed like several miles until they came across a small hut. They walked in to see a woman lying in bed, apparently she was sleeping. The boy walked over to her and slightly nudged her awake. When the woman got up, everyone saw that she had a huge injury on her arm.

"Mom, these people are going to help you…" The boy said with tears in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Reana asked, looking at the wound.

"You see…" The woman started, "Several weeks ago, I was caught during a wizard fight and I guess it never got the chance to heal."

"Let me see what I can do then…" Reana said walking towards the lady.

Reana placed her hands out and a blue light appeared covering the woman's wound. It took a while, but during this healing process, Gray noticed how Reana was doing. She seemed a bit weakened by using her Healing magic. After a few minutes the wound began to disappear as Reana wiped her forehead.

"There, you should be fine now…" Reana said with a slight smile.

"Thank you so much lady!" The boy said before hugging his mother tightly. "I promise I'll give the stuff back too!"

"Well, you didn't cause as much damage, but why not come to my place until your mother can finally get back to her feet again?" The man asked as the boy nodded his head.

"Thank you very much." The woman said until she noticed something wrong, "Are you okay?"

"Reana?" Gray asked since she had her hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine…" Reana said breathing heavily again, "I guess that wound…" She uttered before collapsing to the floor.

"Reana!" Gray shouted as he ran to her, but she was fast asleep.

"Poor dear…" The man said looking at her.

"Is she going to be okay Mister?" The boy asked curiously, feeling a bit bad of how he treated her.

"Yeah, she just used too much magic." Gray said before carrying her bridal style.

"Thank you for the help and please give my thanks to the girl when she wakes up." The man said before giving him the small reward.

-0-

Gray decided to head out back to Magnolia while still holding the unconscious Reana in his arms. He had walked about a few miles which made him a lot closer to Magnolia. It was soon in his sights as he began to make his pace a lot faster. He often sent looks down to Reana and saw how cute she looked when she was quiet and asleep. He could hear Reana's small muttered as her eyes slowly opened.

"Where…?" Reana asked as her eyes slowly focused to her surroundings. "Gray?"

"Glad you're finally awake." Gray said looking at her with a grin.

Her eyes were finally focused which was a bad sign for Gray. She realized that he was carrying her, like a bride and to top it off his shirt was gone. Her face completely turned red and she started to push his face away, squirming in the process.

"Don't carry me like that!" She shouted pushing herself out of his grasp before falling on her butt.

"You're still loud as ever…" Gray sighed with a slight laugh, "If you wanted to walk by yourself, you should've asked."

"Shut up! I despise being carried like that. It makes me feel useless."

"But you were…"

"Don't try to get on my angry side. You've done that multiple of times already…" Reana said, getting up, "You didn't have to carry me all the way to Magnolia."

"You were unconscious the whole time. I didn't expect you to walk on your own like that."

"I would've been fine if you slapped me awake!" She retorted back at him, "I'm not some fragile girl who can't take a simple hit!"

"And why would I have to slap you awake?" He shouted questioning her strange behavior, "You were hurt and I couldn't just let you get hurt again!"

"Listen here, I can perfectly handle myself! I'm not some sort of prized possession that needs protection! I'm not a wimpy little girl anymore and let's just hurry back to the guild!" Reana said while slowly trudging back to the city with Gray following behind. "Everything that happened on this job didn't happen, got it!"

"Yeah…" Gray said agreeing with her.

-0-

The two of them finally came back to the guild. Everyone was doing their normal things; having fun or either talking about things. Mira noticed the two of them come back and walked towards them.

"Reana, Gray, welcome back." Mira said with a smile, "I take it the job went well?"

"Yeah, it went well, but it wasn't what I thought it would be…" Reana said a bit depressed.

"Gray!" Natsu roared coming out of nowhere, "Fight me!"

"Now's not the time Natsu!"

"You scared to get beaten, snowman?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"What'd you say?!" Gray shouted before they got into their fights.

"Oh dear…" Mira chuckled before walking away, serving drinks.

"They're not really mature at all…" Reana sighed to herself as Lucy walked over to her.

"Hey Reana, how were things on your first job? I know mine wa…"

"Listen here Blondie; I know your secret…"

"Secret? What secret?" Lucy questioned with a confused expression.

"Don't act like you don't know. I know that you're the daughter of that Heartfila family." Reana simply said, shocking Lucy in the process.

"H-How'd you know about that?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"My aunt was good friends with your mother and they talked a lot about you, so you shouldn't be surprised if I knew anything about you. Word of advice, it's best if you come clean to everyone so they know who you really are."

"Umm…" Lucy said with a grin, "If I did that, everyone might treat me differently."

"It's amazing that your father even let you join a guild. Aren't you supposed to be those prissy, fragile, and can't do anything type of daughter? I mean you were born with everything you could possibly want."

"Actually, I sort of ran away from my home…" Lucy said with a small chuckle, "It's not like he ever cared for me in the beginning…"

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

Reana looked into Lucy's pleading eyes, "Fine, I won't tell anyone, but this doesn't mean we're going to get along…" Reana said before walking away, leaving a confused Lucy behind.

'Getting along with her is going to be harder than I thought!' Lucy thought shocked.


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom versus Fairy Tail

Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I'm busy with school now. I am a senior now... OwO

I deleted the chapters in Crystal and Ice and will just make the new ones here and change the title as well.

Because I feel really bad about what I did, I will continue Eternal Feelings, but I need to know something.

Should I do it based on the **Manga** or the **Anime**?

Please give me your input and don't pay heed to the updates on this story unless you want to read it again. (Cuz it is only a remake of my other story)

Is it weird to do the squeal first then the re-make? haha

There will be things that happened in the plot line of **Two Similar Things**, like Reana not meeting The Trimens before since she was not in the Nirvana arc.

* * *

It has only been a few days since Reana had gone on that mission with Gray, which was something not up to her expectations. She had been cruel and often hostile to Lucy since she was a Heartfila, but it really wasn't the name, "Heartfila" itself, more like how she had everything handed to her since her parents were filthy rich. She always figured Lucy to be a pampered prissy girl who wears a bunch of frilly things and is completely useless to everyone. However, what Reana didn't know was her life at Fairy Tail would soon begin to change her.

Reana decided to make her way towards the guild after finishing a solo mission, but noticed something peculiar about it. Huge black iron rods shot out from the building, much to Reana's confusion. She entered the guild to see that there was nobody around. Where exactly was everyone? And what was going on with the guild?

"Is anybody here?" Reana called out, looking around.

"Reana, you're back." Mira said, coming up from the basement.

"What's going on, Mira?" Reana asked curiously. "Is everyone alright and what's with the iron rods?"

"Phantom did this." Mira said, with sadness in her tone, "Everyone is downstairs, safe."

"Phantom?" Reana questioned, "Are you serious?" She asked once again as Mira nodded her head.

Reana only crossed her arm as she followed Mira downstairs. Why would Phantom do such a thing to Fairy Tail? Did it have a grudge against Fairy Tail or what? What Reana didn't know was that she was about to be stuck in a guild war.

"How was your mission, Reana?" Makarov asked, raising his glass.

Reana eyed the whole basement carefully. She noticed most of the members were down in the dumps after seeing their beloved guild damaged. She noticed Gray and the others beside the master as Mira lead her to them.

"It was great, I guess."

"I'm glad you're alright and safe, Reana." Gray said, happy to see her well.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." Reana simply said, "I want to know what's going on here. Why does the guild look so bizarre? It's not some new decoration or anything!"

"Phantom attacked late last night, so nobody was hurt." Mira explained.

"So, we're just going to leave it like that?" Reana asked, raising a brow. "We have to do something! They'll think lightly of us and start doing this again! You can't let them win!"

"Calm down Reana." Makarov said calmly, which made her fuse blow out, "We really shouldn't worry about people who don't have the guts to fight us head on. Just forget about them."

"No can do, Gramps!" Natsu roared angrily, "Reana's right! We can't let them trash our place and get away with it!"

"Natsu, we discussed this matter already." Mira said, trying to calm him down.

"Mira's right." Gray said agreeing with her, "It would only start a guild war, and that's forbidden by the Magic Council."

Reana looked around and noticed the one person she hated not being in the room. Where was this Blondie? And why wasn't she here?

"What happened to Blondie?" Reana asked curiously.

"She wanted to get some air and will be returning to her home later." Erza explained, crossing her arms.

Mira randomly raised her finger, "We should all team up for the night." Mira simply said, causing curiosity to fill the air.

"What do you mean by that, Mira?" Happy asked, chewing into a random fish.

"I'm sure Phantom will plan on attacking some of us next, so I think it'd be best if we have a sleepover."

"Seriously?" Reana questioned, "A sleepover? We're not little kids."

"Wouldn't that be fun, though?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Erza said with a smirk, "And I know just the people to accompany me to Lucy's place." She said looking at Reana, Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

"Absolutely not, Erza! N-O-T! NOT! There's no way I'm going to Blondie's place!" Reana shouted, eying Erza.

"Oho? You have an objection to my plan?" Erza asked with a menacing aura, which didn't faze Reana. "That's some nerve you've got there."

"Technically I'm not rejecting the plan, but more like not wanting to follow along!" Reana replied until she felt herself being dragged. "Erza! Let go of me! I'm not a child!"

"Then it's settled!" Erza declared walking off while dragging Reana by her shirt, "Boys, you're coming along as well!" She demanded as Reana held a pouty face.

"A-Aye!" Natsu and Gray squeaked while following her.

Happy continued to watch them walk back upstairs with a snicker. It wasn't a very good idea to anger Erza since she was one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. Reana on the other hand had a huge temper and acted exactly like Erza when angered, which spelt trouble.

"Yay, a Fairy Tail sleepover!" Happy cheered as Mira kneeled down to his level.

"Happy, can you keep Reana and the others in check for me?"

"You can count on me!" Happy said with a salute.

-0-

Erza's handpicked team rudely entered the house of Lucy since the door was apparently open. Reana eyed the room carefully and it did not meet her expectations. What she imagined was expensive things, but the only things she saw was ordinary things. She supposed what Lucy had told her was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"This is definitely called trespassing." Reana sighed, playing around with Lucy's things. "And I can't believe how cozy you're all being." Reana said looking at everyone relaxing except Natsu, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Gramps is just afraid that we can't take on Phantom." Natsumi muttered, with his head on the table.

"We can't help it." Erza said firmly, "If the master wishes to not get involved, then we have to respect his decision."

"Besides, having a guild war is forbidden." Gray said, slouching in a chair.

"It would be fun if we were able to fight those jerks." Reana muttered taking a seat as Erza somehow placed food on the table. "They have some nerve attacking at night with nobody around. I honestly think they're just scared of the guild's strength."

"I like the way you think Reana!" Natsu roared happily, making Reana smirk. "Picking you up from that beach house was a great thing!"

"If you keep up with those random shout outs of yours, you're going to wish you never did invite me." Reana gritted, tightly crushing the table top.

"You are a nice addition to our guild though." Erza said taking a sip of her tea, "I'm surprised that you were able to get along with our members."

"Well, most of the members..." Reana muttered eying Lucy's things, _'I still can't believe Erza dragged me to Blondie's home.'_

Shortly the door began to open and revealed Lucy, who had a shocked expression on. She was surprised to see her friends, though she didn't know what to refer Reana as, in her house. She held a confused expression as questions rolled in her mind. What were they doing in her house? How did they get in? And what was their reason?

"You have such a nice place her, Lucy." Erza said, raising her cup.

"What's up?" Gray asked with his hand on his forehead.

"Jeez, for a pampered Blondie you sure do take your sweet time." Reana sighed, leaning in her chair.

"Why are you all here?" Lucy demanded, shouted tossing her luggage onto Natsu.

"Isn't it obvious?" Reana said stretching her arms, "It's suspected that those Phantom goons are somewhere out there."

"They probably know where we all live by now." Gray added, making Lucy more frighten.

"Mira wanted us all to team up, as a protective measure, I suppose."

"You're an attractive girl and I figured you staying with two boys wouldn't be such a good idea, so I thought if Reana and I came along it'd would put me at ease." Erza said calmly.

Reana raised her hand, "I was only forced to come here. I wouldn't be caught hanging around you if I wasn't forced to."

"Harsh..." Lucy muttered to herself.

Shortly everyone began scanning around Lucy's room. Happy had found and shown Erza, Lucy's frilly panties, making her a bit shocked. Reana was noisily looking at her desk area, glaring at her papers. Natsu was completely upset that he didn't get to fight Phantom, so he sulked at the table. Gray took off his shirt and began to lie on Lucy's bed, wanting to go to sleep until Erza stopped him. She ordered everyone to take a shower especially the boys, due to their lack of hygiene.

-0-

Erza was the first to take a bath and when she was done, she walked over to Reana. She was leaning over Gray's shoulder, trying to read Lucy's novel which they were both completely immersed in.

"Reana, go." Erza said patting her shoulder.

Reana turned around to see that Erza was wearing a pink towel that wrapped her voluminous body and hair.

"Whatever." Reana said before turning back to Gray, "You better not read ahead without me." She ordered before leaving his side to take a bath.

Gray, however, wasn't paying attention to Reana since he was too immersed in his reading that he forgot she even left. Erza walked over to Lucy's bed and sat there with her towel still on. Lucy was again lost in thought to even realize that Reana was taking a bath.

-0-

Reana sat there, naked, in the tub filled with warm water. She cupped her hands together, in order to grab the water. She had a love for water, but the reason behind it was quite a mystery. She didn't know why, but every time she was near water, she would be so calm and peaceful. She didn't like to admit it, but finding her whenever she was angry, upset, or wanted to think was quite easy, since she liked being around water.

After soaking in the water for quite a while, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She went to grab another towel for her hair, but stop shortly. She had seen Gray at the doorway and he knew this wasn't a good sign for him. Questions ran through her head of him being a possible pervert or he had a good reason, though she didn't like the second thought. Her face completely went red as a tomato before she went screaming.

"**KYA!**" Reana shouted as she began to throw things at him, "Get out of here you pervert!"

"N-No! This isn't what you think! I didn't mean to! I was only going to the bathroom!" Gray replied shaking his hands in defense with his face red after seeing her. "Sorry!"

"Why are you still here?! Didn't I say to get out?!" Reana questioned angrily, still continuing to throw things.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"That's the point of me throwing it, you perv!" Reana shouted angrily as Gray quickly stepped out.

"What exactly did you see Gray?" Happy teased with his paws covering his mouth since he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up, Happy!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Reana gritted angrily while walking out.

"This is the first time I've heard you scream, Reana." Lucy noticed, looking at Reana's heavy breathing.

"Excuse me?!" Reana asked loudly, which made Lucy distance herself from Reana.

"Y-You screamed like a girl!" Natsu noticed in shock.

"I-It was kind of cute too..." Gray muttered to himself.

Reana tightened her grip on the towel covering her body, "Of course I scream like a girl! That's because I am one! Stop trying to change the subject Gray!"

"L-Let me just explain! It isn't what you thought it was! Honest!" Gray tried defending himself.

"There's no need of explaining anything, not until I'm done with you!" She shouted, apparently with a giant crystal hammer in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" He squeaked, scared.

"What do you expect?! I'm a Crystal Make mage!" Reana shouted, getting ready to hurt him, "When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never invited me!"

"Can you try to not kill Gray tonight? I really don't want anything destroyed..." Lucy said poking her fingers, hoping Reana would stop.

"What makes you think I'll stop just because you asked, Blondie?!" Reana questioned angrily, "Last time I checked I don't really like you! And I'm not going to start now!"

"Reana, that's enough." Erza demanded, making Reana lower her weapon, "You've taken a relaxing bath, don't you think you should continue being calm?"

"Fine! Have it your way, Erza!" Reana said calmly before glaring at Gray, "Do that again if you wish to die quickly." Reana said coldly giving Gray an evil glare that made it seem like she was the devil.

"Aye!" Gray squeaked with a salute.

"That's what I like to hear!" Reana said with an evil glare as Lucy went to take her bath with Plue.

-0-

After their Fairy Tail sleepover, Phantom had struck again, but this time they attacked Levy and her team. The master couldn't handle this and declared a war on Phantom, much to Natsu's excitement. Everyone dashed their way to Phantom and began to have a huge fight, erupting everyone's rage. The master went upstairs to fight Jose, Phantom's guild master. Gajeel the Steel Dragon Slayer entered the fight against Natsu and apparently was responsible for the guild's damage and Levy's team.

However, during the battle, Master Makarov had endured severe damage. After realizing his possible fatal condition, Erza called for a retreat. Heading back towards the guild, Reana was not able to heal the master's wounds, proving it to be beyond her level. The whole reason for the guild's war was because of Lucy Heartfila herself.

"Please come back Laxus; Fairy Tail is in trouble." Mira pleaded, looking into the crystal ball.

"It's not my problem, deal with it yourself!" Laxus said chuckled after hearing his grandfather's condition.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Reana asked angrily, "He's your grandfather, isn't he? You were also raised in this guild as well, so it should be your problem!"

"Wow, you're a feisty girl." Laxus noticed before laughing.

"Feisty?!" Reana shouted, angrily, "Come here and I'll show you how feisty I can be, you jerk! I'll rip your head apart if you say something like that again!"

"Why should we help? He's the one who started it and he should clean it up himself!"

"Like he can, you jackass! Even with my magic, I can't heal his injuries!" Reana gritted angrily. She hated how people wouldn't listen to her; she didn't like to be ignored even at an important matter. "These goons are going after Blondie! As much as I hate her, I can't see the guild suffer like this and I don't want to admit it, but she's a part of this guild!"

"Huh?" Laxus questioned, "Who's that? Oh, you mean that other newcomer? I'll help if she becomes my woman."

"You're just unbelievable!" Cana shouted at him, "And sick!"

"Tell my old man to retire and make me the new master!"

"How dare you say something like that?! As if I would ever tell him to do that, you jackass!" Reana shouted angrily.

"Hey, hey, is that really how you act when asking someone for help? Why don't you two strip for me? I'm pretty weak for…" Laxus trailed off as the crystal orb shattered to pieces.

Reana and Cana turned to look at Mira who was crying. It was her who had destroyed the crystal ball, not being able to take in Laxus' words.

"How can a jerk like him be even a part of this guild?!" Reana gritted angrily.

"I'll just have to fight too!" Mira declared as Reana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As much as I love to see you fight, judging from what Cana told me, you're being silly."

"Lucy got kidnapped because I stayed here and didn't help!"

"You'll only get in the way, even if you are a former S-Class wizard." Cana said before the building shook.

Phantom went too far; a massive building was making its way towards the guild. Before they all knew it, a dark beam shot out from the center. Erza had used her adamantine armor to successfully block the attack, but was badly wounded in the process. A bunch of Jose's shadow soldiers were launched out as Natsu, Gray, and Elfman went to destroy the building from inside. The shadow soldiers began to attack as the rest of the guild members went to fight them off.

Reana couldn't believe her eyes. She barely joined the guild and was in the middle of a guild war, something very much to her excitement. However, she knew that the reason this all started was because of Lucy since they wanted to bring her back to her father. She couldn't help but feel pity for the girl even if she did hated her.

"Reana, can you help bring Erza inside?" Mira asked, as Reana looked at Erza's wounded state.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to stay behind. She wanted to tag along with Gray and the others. She knew that she had something she could do to help Erza, and that was healing her wounds since she was one of the strongest wizards Fairy Tail had.

"Fine, I'll bring her in and heal her wounds..." Reana said placing Erza's arm around her, "You take Blondie somewhere safe and make sure Phantom doesn't get to her."

"Don't worry about it!" Mira said before grabbing Lucy's hand and running off.

"Good luck boys, we're all depending on you..." Reana softly said before dragging Erza inside.

She placed Erza on the table and extended her hands above her. She had already used some of her magic healing the others and Erza's injures were a bit too much for her to handle, but she knew she had to do it. She continued to heal Erza's wounds and later saw that Mira had transformed herself into Lucy.

"Mira, have you gone crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed if you pretend to be Blondie!" Reana said angrily.

"I have to do this Reana. This is the least I can do, for not being able to help." Mira said with a smile.

"You can't possible think it'll work!" Reana shouted as Mira began to walk off.

"Take care of Erza and make sure she's okay."

Mira had finally walked out of the guild, leaving Reana who was amazed at Mira's dedication. Reana wanted to cry, but for some reason she couldn't. She had no tears to waste.

"Natsu, you better promise to destroy that thing. I don't want to lose everything again, not again." Reana muttered quietly.

-0-

Mira's plan however seemed to backfire on her. Jose had already knew that Lucy was long gone from the start. Mira shortly disappeared before appearing again in the giant's hand. He was planning to crush her for deceiving him. Erza soon woke up and Reana ceased the healing.

"I'm glad you're okay, but you really shouldn't move." Reana said as Erza got up.

"I have to go help the others."

"Fine, there's no point in trying to stop you, but at least don't push it. I'm going to help defend the guild with the others."

Reana joined in with the others to defend the guild against the Shadow Soldiers. As much as she wanted to go with Natsu and the others, she thought it'd be best if she stayed behind. Thoughts about Lucy trailed in her mind. She felt bad after hearing that Jose Porla had finally captured Lucy again and hearing her scream in agony was unbearable for Reana. She only hated Lucy for her girly yet useless self as a wizard and her rich background. She defined herself as a heartless person, who didn't even care about Lucy's safety. How would the others react if they were to find that out?

Time went by slowly, but Fairy Tail managed to win once their master was somehow back on his feet. Everyone cheered for their victory and the safe return of their beloved guild master. They all stood in front of their destroyed guild.

"They really done it this time." Makarov sighed heavily.

"Um, master…" Lucy said from behind, drawing the attention on her.

"You've been through a lot this whole time."

"Don't look so glum!" A high pitched voice called out.

It was Levy and behind her was her team, Jet and Droy. They were finally able to recover from their wounds, slightly. Everyone knew that it wasn't the end for their guild since they could always rebuild it. Makarov went on with a thought out speech, trying to not make her feel guilty. After his speech, she completely burst out in tears.

"This is really a lot of damage here, master." Reana informed, looking around, "Will the Magic Council hate you for this?"

Makarov eyed the destruction his whole guild had made including himself. Reana was right! There was a total amount of destruction that not even with hundreds of jobs could fix this!

'_I might get prison time here!'_ Makarov thought, before crying out loud.

"Master?" Erza questioned, after seeing him cry, but had no idea for what reason.


	4. Chapter 4: New Arrivals

Hey, quick update on the story and I still need some feedback. Yeah, I know this was a super quick update and you're probably happy to know that. :D

Should I do the story based on the **Manga** or the **Anime**? (Eternal Feelings) Can't start without any ideas... ^-^

HalfwayParanoid - It said "COMPLETE" because it was originally until I deleted the chapters since they weren't as great to Reana's personality. And I thank you for the nice compliment and for pointed out the "completed" thing. I forgot to change it...

Devil'sBlade - I will continue Eternal Feelings, but I still need to know if I should base it on the anime or manga. Yes! I will put the Fighting Festival this time since I got some ideas! It'll be the next chapter once I get it written out that is. ^-^ Stay tune for it, kay?

* * *

After the incident with Phantom, the Magic Council came to question everyone, including Reana. Everything went fine and everyone helped with the repairs of the guild, though, because Reana hated Lucy, she did not bother tagging along with Team Natsu. However, a few days after the incident, Reana was invited by Gray and Natsu to join them on a job. They basically were supposed to subdue some thieves, but they did not put up a good fight.

"Seriously, is this really all you guys can do?" Reana asked, slapping a man's face.

"These guys barley put up a fight!" Natsu groaned, slamming a man against the wall.

"Weaklings like you should go robbing others…" Gray said, kicking a man.

"You think you'll get away with this?"

"Devon-sama, won't stand for this."

"Newsflash, you dumb thieves, this so called Devon person is already defeated." Reana said, kicking the man.

"I finished up here as well." Erza said, appearing from the stairs as a man tried to escape, "You won't escape!" She shouted before kicking the man and then pounding his butt, "It looks like you need more punishment."

"Erza-san! Punish me as well!" Taurus shouted before disappearing.

"Forced closure!" Lucy cheered with glee.

"Finally!" Reana shouted stretching her arms, "That spirit of yours is annoying. You're quite the pampered Blondie you know. I wouldn't have thought you could be a fighter. Maybe I was wrong about you after all."

"R-Really?!" Lucy said with a gleam in her eyes before grabbing Reana's hands, "I can't believe it! You're actually…!"

"Get your hands off mine! Just because I said that doesn't mean you can hold my hands!" Reana shouted, pulling her hands away.

-0-

Everyone went outside of the thieves' lair and were surprised at how fast that took. During their talk, they managed to see Loke. Natsu, Gray, and Reana walked up to him, happy to see a familiar face.

"Are you doing a job?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, everyone else as well?" Loke asked as Reana gave a wave.

"Sup Loke, what kind of job are you doing way out here?"

"Well…" Loke trailed off until he say Lucy come over.

"Oh Loke! It's nice to see you!" Lucy said happily, "I wanted to thank you for…"

Loke raised his hand, "Well, there's still work that needs to be done now!" He shouted before running off in the speed of light.

"What's with him?!" Lucy gritted, pulling her arms to her side

"Exactly what did you do to the poor guy?" Reana asked, raising a brow. "It's unlike him to ignore a girl, you know."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Maybe your so called 'charms' doesn't even exists." Reana said, air quoting, with a laugh.

"Hey! I do have gorgeous charms!" Lucy said, flaunting her body.

"Just because I acknowledge your potential strength doesn't mean I'll be nicer to you, Blondie."

"It would be nice if you actually used my real name and not Blondie." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Since we finished our job here, we might as well go take a free day." Erza suggested, crossing her arms.

"Exactly where though?" Gray asked, curiously.

Reana raised a finger, "I know the perfect place!"

-0-

Reana's choice of stay was absolutely perfect. She led Gray and the others to Hosenka, Magnolia's popular spa. Apparently when they got there, it was already night and everyone went to take a bath in the most relaxing spa ever.

"So, Reana." Lucy said in a weird tone, "Do you like any guys in the guild?"

"Guys?" Reana questioned, "Why would I like any of them? I'm not looking for a relationship or anything."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to have a small crush. You can tell me, your secret will be safe!" Lucy said with a smile, "I mean there must be a reason why you like hanging out with the guys. Boys are very dense, especially Gray and Natsu. If you spend more time with the guy you like, there's a better chance of something happening!"

'_Just one small, tiny, little compliment and she's already talking to me like I'm her best friend.'_ Reana thought eying Lucy, "Newsflash, Blondie, just because I hang out with the guys, doesn't mean I like any of them."

"What a nice moon. And a nice bath as well." Erza interrupted which drew the two girls to look at her.

"Even your armor?!" Lucy squeaked surprised.

"Of course, I don't feel at ease without it."

"Just take the armor off and enjoy the bath." Reana said waving her hand, "My aunt and cousin said that it's very relaxing and you can't feel it with your armor on."

"You're right." Erza said before a light appeared and her armor disappeared.

"Whoa! You're even more amazing without your armor on!" Lucy said, surprised.

"Really?" Erza said with a smirk, "Maybe I should walk around the guild like this?"

"Fat chance!" Reana blurted out, "You'll only get perverts looking at you."

"I was only joking." Erza said, looking at Lucy's gullible expression.

"And I was stating a fact." Reana said calmly, "Let's just hurry back to the room. I'm sure those bozos must've messed something up already."

-0-

Reana was very spot on with her words when she came into the room. Natsu wanted to start a pillow fight and Erza was raring to go. She had already obtained three pillows while Reana and Lucy had no pillows at all. Reana was busy sitting at the table, not wanting any part of the fight.

"All of the excellent pillows in this room are under my possession!" Erza declared as Natsu threw a pillow towards her, though she dodged and it was aimed at Gray's face.

"Natsu, you bastard!" Gray shouted getting up until he noticed a pile of pillows beside him, "Whoa! Since when were those pillows there?!"

Shortly Erza, Gray, and Natsu went full on in their pillow fights which caused injuries. Reana sat there, watching her immature guild mates in irritation.

"Can't a girl get a single day of peace and quiet?" Reana asked.

A pillow harshly hit her face.

"Who the hell threw that pillow?!" She shouted angrily before jumping into the fray.

Lucy rolled up her yukata sleeve, "Maybe I should join…"

She was stopped short when four pillows harshly hit her face, making her break through the paper door.

"Stay out of this Blondie! That is unless you want to get hurt!" Reana shouted, throwing a pillow with such force that it pushed Natsu to the wall. "I bet it was you that threw the pillow at me, Natsu!"

-0-

The next day, upon returning to the guild, Natsu and Gray were covered in bandages from the recent pillow fight and brutal beating from Reana. They were apparently arguing about who won the pillow fight.

"You guys are seriously worked up on who won the stupid pillow fight?" Reana questioned with a sigh, "You've been like this ever since last night."

"LUCY! I'M THE WINNER, RIGHT?! They shouted simultaneously.

"Shut up." Lucy said in a menacing glare, similar to what Erza and Reana gave to the boys.

"W-We're sorry!" They shouted, fearing her glare.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Reana said, noticing the tension Lucy was possibly feeling.

She quickly went in between the two boys before locking their necks with her arm. She shortly started to walk off into the other direction as the boys began to squirm.

"L-Let us g-go!" The two managed to choke.

"If I did that, you two would end up fighting and you know how angry I get when you two fight like that, don't you?!" She said with a menacing dark blue aura.

"A-Aye!" They shouted sweating nervously.

-0-

Later that day, Reana is seen standing by a bridge overlooking the water as a boat passed by her. Thoughts trailed her mind about Lucy that day since she felt like Lucy wanted to be her friend. She had been rude and even hostile to her yet Lucy was still acting friendly with her, especially at the spa. She silently cursed about how she treated her and felt guilty about it as well. Her mind shortly trailed off to the conversation she had with Lucy, concerning about the guys in the guild.

"A crush, huh?" Reana questioned with a slight smile, "Well, maybe him…" She trailed off until she heard a familiar voice.

"Reana! There's big trouble!"

Reana turned around to see Gray running to her shirtless. He had a panic expression on, like something bad had happen, but Reana did not know what it was.

"What's going on and why are you shirtless again?" Reana asked calmly, "Not that I don't like, but what's going on?!"

"Loke left the guild!" Gray blurted out, shocking Reana.

"What?!" Reana questioned shocked, "But why?!"

"I have no clue, but we need to tell Lucy too!" He shouted, grabbing her hand to Lucy's apartment.

Ironically, Reana was already near Lucy's house. Reana looked at Gray's hand on hers and slightly blushed. She had never had a boy hold her hand like that. In fact, she had never felt so embarrassed like this before! Shortly, Gray kicked the door open which scared Lucy since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Lucy! Big trouble!"

"Loke left the guild!" Reana added, screaming.

Lucy got up, "W-Why?"

"Nobody knows, but everyone is searching for him right now." Gray explained.

Reana crossed her arms, "I knew he was acting weird lately, but I didn't think he would leave the guild."

Lucy shortly ran out of her apartment with the look of the possible location of Loke. Reana and Gray shouted, wanting to know where she was going to search, but she did not respond. Reana went to go help the others with Gray to try and search for Loke. After hours of searching, nobody had any luck finding him. However, Lucy came back and told everyone that he was okay.

-0-

Apparently Loke was one of the 12 Zodiac keys, which was the lion. Everyone was quite shocked, especially Reana since she was one of the girls Loke flirted with. He then gave tickets to Lucy and her team to a resort as a thank you gift. Loke then set off to go back to the spiritual world and even Erza was packed, ready to go.

"Have fun for me you guys!" Reana said with a grin.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Gray asked, looking at her face.

"So I can soak up the sun and water?" Reana asked, "I've done a lot of that at my aunt's beach house, so going doesn't really make a difference."

"Come on, Reana! You can spend more time with us!" Lucy said happily with a grin.

"I suppose that would be fun, but I already promised hanging out with Cana. So I'll see you guys when you come back."

After saying good bye to her friends, she went to find Cana, who was waiting at the bar table. She had a huge jug sitting on the table and it was filled with alcohol. Reana casually walked over to her and took a seat.

"You're still the same Cana. One of these days you might die from drinking too much." Reana sighed heavily.

"Oh, hey Reana!" Cana shouted, ignoring Reana's comment. "So, how's life in Fairy Tail? Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. I'm with people just like myself. This guild is really loud and active, but I guess you can say I'm learning to live with it right now."

Shortly the two girls began having a friendly conversation, learning many things about one another. According to most members in the guild, the only girl members Reana seemed to get along with were Cana, Erza, slightly Mira, and now Lucy. This was the first in a long time that Reana was able to have a nice conversation with a friend.

-0-

The next day came by so quickly and two new members joined Fairy Tail. The only problem was that they both came from Phantom. One was the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, while the other was Juvia, one of Phantom's Element Four. Reana was daydreaming or more like spacing out about something that is, until Juvia walked up to her, breaking the trance.

"My name is Juvia and it's nice to meet you." Juvia said with a smile.

"Sup, the name is Reana. I heard you met up with Gray and the others. Did they cause any trouble and if they did, are they alright?"

"They're doing better now, so don't worry."

"Wait a minute, if they're doing better now, that means they got in some kind of trouble, didn't they?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't worry. They're fine, but who is Gray to you?" Juvia asked curiously with a dark expression on.

"Well, I guess you can say he's a really good friend of mine now since I do hang out with him a lot." Reana said with a grin, "His safety and the other's really matter to me a lot. Which is usually strange since I don't-"

"Love rival!" Juvia screeched silently to herself until Reana grabbed her shirt.

"Come again?!" Reana gritted angrily, "If you got some sort of problem with me, you should directly say it to my face! Otherwise, I will crush the life out of you even if you are a member of this guild now!" Reana coldly stated before letting her go, "Learn who you are dealing with next time!"

Reana slowly began to walk towards away from Juvia, who was in shock. The only person left of the new members was Gajeel, but he held a look that said he wanted to be left alone. Reana ignored this and walked right over to him, giving him a look. Even if he did demolish the guild, he was a new member to Fairy Tail. Reana thought that he probably wanted to make up for his past ways.

"Call me Reana and welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm still sort of new here just like you and I just wanted to introduce myself." Reana said with a grin since most people didn't even bother to talk to him.

"Go away, squirt." Gajeel said with a glare that made Reana twitch. "I don't need your hospitality."

The whole guild knew about Reana's short fuse and often try to choose their words carefully. A single word pertaining her to be a child or anything near that was something that could easily set her off. She shortly grew a dark aura.

"Excuse me!? I am not a squirt you, idiot! I'll have you know that I only came here to talk to you because nobody else did! Is this what I get for trying to be a nice person?!"

"Well, I didn't ask you to do that you little kid! I don't need some scrawny weakling trying to be friends with me."

"Shut up you, Iron Face!" Reana shouted angrily before getting up in his face, "I'm 18 years old, damn it! Stop treating me like I'm some sort of scrawny weakling! I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I don't have what it takes to be a wizard!"

"You want to start something, little girl?" Gajeel said, also getting up in her face.

"Bring it you piece of scrap metal!"

"Temper Queen!"

"Stupid Iron Tool!"

"You make me sick!" Gajeel and Reana simultaneously shouted with distaste for one another.

Reana furiously walked the other direction in order to blow off her steam. She had never met such a person that would get her really angry, then again, everyone was able to easily tick her off. Meeting the two new members did not go out as plan, but then again, she never really wanted to know them as much. Why would she even want to try to be friendly in the first place?

-0-

Soon the guild was finally finished and the new design made the guild a lot bigger. They even went to extreme measures as building a pool, game room, café, and even a store! The other new part was that everyone was able to go to the 2nd floor now and were allowed to go on S-ranked jobs as long as they had an S-class wizard with them.

Reana had been busy the past two days talking with Cana about personal things, something you would only tell a person if they were like close to you. Cana was the exception since Reana felt really close to her despite being new to the guild and all. Reana was busy talking with Cana, until she noticed Cana looking at someone.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Cana said with a wave.

Reana turned around to see Gray and the others. It had been only two days, but Reana felt like it was more than that. She quickly ran towards Gray and gave him a tight hug which shocked him and the others except for Cana. This hug was mostly because she heard that he was in some sort of problem.

"You idiot! You don't know how much I missed you! It was so boring the last two days and I heard you got into trouble too!" Reana shouted squeezing the life out of him.

"I-I c-can't b-breathe!"

"That's the point you jerk!" Reana squeaked, out of character.

"Calm down Reana." Cana said with a chuckle, "Come inside and see the new things!"

Cana and Reana showed the others the new additions to the guild which amazed them except for Natsu. Later, the master came and introduced the new members of the guild. Everyone was happy that Juvia joined, but Gajeel on the other hand was a different matter.

"Master! You can't be serious!" Gray shouted shocked.

"Juvia, I am fine with, but he was the one responsible for the guild's destruction." Erza added, just as upset.

"Shut the hell up and quite your complaining!" Reana shouted loudly which shut everyone up, "I feel the same way as you all, but he's a member now, so shut your traps!"

"I can't work with this guy!" Natsu roared, angrily looking at Gajeel.

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion! If I'm dealing with it, so should you! We're all friends here, got it?!"

Gray grabbed Reana's hand and pulled her aside to the others.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"This guy is bad, there's no way he can be a good guy. I'm only trying to keep you safe from that guy." Gray said sternly, like he was lecturing a child.

"For your information, I am quite capable of handling myself. And stop lecturing me like I'm some kind of kid!"

Suddenly the lights turned off.

"What's going on?" Gray asked as Reana grabbed his hand.

"Shut up and let's go take a seat!" Reana said, leading him to a table with Cana and the others.

"What's going on?"

"Be quiet and pay attention!"

Soon the curtains parted and Mira sat there singing a beautiful song welcoming Natsu and the others. When it ended, Gajeel suddenly appeared on stage with a white suit, making Reana spit out what she was drinking. Later Natsu insulted Gajeel's singing and they abruptly got into a fight.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted getting up, "Show some social decency!"

"Jeez, everyone is always fighting in this guild." Reana sighed, looking at everyone fight.

"Can you really blame them?" Cana asked with a laugh.

"Of course I can! He's always the one starting these pointless fights and-"

Reana was stopped short when a piece of a table pounded the back of her head.

"Now they've done it." Cana said, taking a sip of her beer.

Reana's anger completely began to be noticeable to other members. By now, everyone had joined the fray including Erza!

"This is the way Fairy Tail should outta be..." Natsu said with a grin.

"WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE YOU BASTARD!" Reana shouted, punching Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

Gosh, being a senior is a lot of work. -_-

Too much school assignments and girl things.

Well, as promised, here is the next chapter! Hope ya'll like it!

Do not read "Eternal Feelings" because it is under construction once I figure out what to base it on. :P

* * *

Some days passed by after the fight incident and it was the time of the Harvest Festival. Magnolia was busy filled with people and stands. Natsu was seen wobbling around after eating the Etherion at the tower of Heaven. Reana, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia were looking at him, wondering if he would be alright until a voice called out.

"It's the same as always!"

Everyone turned around to see a man who was not at all familiar to Reana.

"Warren, long time no see!" Gray greeted surprised.

"I made it in time for the Harvest Festival."

"My name is Juvia and I'm new."

"Ah, I've heard about you." Warren said until he looked at Reana. "I haven't seen your face before."

"The name is Reana and I guess you can say I'm sort of new too."

"His name is Warren Rock and he's a strong fighter who uses Telepathy." Gray explained as Reana eyed her surroundings.

There was indeed many people who wanted to watch the Fantasia parade. However, Reana did not want to participate in it because of personal reasons such as not wanting to do anything girly.

"Don't you have something you need to do Blondie?" Reana asked looking at her think. "Aren't you supposed to be in that pageant?"

"Y-You're right!" Lucy shouted running off, "My rent!"

"Juvia will not lose to Lucy-san." Juvia said with a blue aura around her.

"Great, we have yet another victim to the pageant." Reana said slapping her face.

"You're not going to enter?" Gray asked, looking at her.

"Of course not! Does it even look like I would in the first place?!" Reana asked, pointing to herself.

Gray nodded as Reana slapped his face.

"Don't be ridiculous! Pageants like these are degrading and I can't believe you would even think I would do something like that!" Reana shouted, slightly turning red.

"My mistake for asking…"

-0-

It was now time for the Miss Fairy Tale contest and people from around Magnolia or nearby towns were found there. Reana was lazily sitting with Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Elfman. She hated girly things such as pageants and thought it to be degrading.

The first contestant was Cana, shocking Reana, as she used card magic to appeal to the crowd. Juvia was next and she used her water magic to charm the audience as well. Mira ruined the mood when she transformed her head to Happy and Gajeel. Erza used re-quip magic, appearing in a Goth Loli. Levy and Bisca also appealed to the crowd as well and it was finally Lucy's act; that is until she was interrupted by a woman, named Evergreen. Everyone was shocked to see the green dressed woman up on stage.

"Evergreen?" Gray questioned, surprised.

"Who's she?" Reana asked curiously.

"Don't look into her eyes!"

"What are you talking about?!" Reana questioned just as confused.

Up on stage, Lucy had already turned to stone after looking into Evergreen's eyes. Soon everyone began to evacuate the premises. Later, it was revealed that the other contestants were petrified as well. Laxus and the rest of his group made an appearance to the other shocked guild members. He rambled on about a game about deciding who was the strongest in Fairy Tail and that the petrified girls were kept as hostages.

After ramblings on about the rules, Laxus and his team dispersed. Wanting to save the girls, all of the members quickly ran out, falling into the trap set by Laxus.

"That idiot!" Reana blurted out angrily. "He has some nerve to declare a stupid game! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

After Reana's rambling, she noticed that Makarov hit an invisible wall while trying to get out. This was very peculiar since there never was a barrier at the entrance before.

"What's going on? How come you can't go Master?" Reana questioned, running towards him while Gray ran as well, but on the other side.

"There's nothing there!" Gray shouted, trying to pull Makarov through the wall.

"Let go of him Gray!" Reana shouted, pulling the other way. "Wait, why are there words?" Reana asked, letting go of Makarov who fell on his butt.

"Freed's rune crafting…" Makarov murmured.

"Huh?"

"It's a type of barrier. When you're inside its boundaries, you must obey its rules."

"And if you don't"

"There's no way you can get out."

"What's written there?" Gray asked, looking at the runes.

"Those older than eighty or stone statues shan't pass." Makarov read carefully.

"You can't break it Gramps?" Gray asked.

"The rules or runes are absolute!"

"They planned this out from the start." Gray said, turning his back to Makarov and Reana. "At this rate, we'll have to handle things on our own."

"Gray…"

"I don't care if he's your grandson! I'm not going easy on him!" Gray said coldly before running off.

"You're not going, Reana?" Makarov asked, looking at her.

Reana only scoffed, "I refuse to play that creep's game. Even if he is your grandson, I despise guys like him."

Makarov then spotted Reedus hiding behind a pillar and ordered him to go find Porlyusica since she might have a cure for petrification. At that moment, Natsu wakes up and gets ordered to go after Laxus by Makarov. Being pumped up, Natsu dashes off, but finds it impossible to get out due to Freed's enchantment. This made everyone, who was left in the guild, shocked.

"Please tell me you're not over eighty!" Reana shouted in shock.

"Are you a stone statue?!" Makarov shouted just as confused.

"Hell not I am!"

Suddenly words appeared on the wall.

"Why does it say Jet vs Droy vs Alzack?" Reana asked, trying to process the information.

"How come they're fighting against each other?" Natsu asked confused.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Reana shouted angrily.

-0-

The screen began to change again. On the wall read, "Jet and Droy lost the will to fight. Remaining Fairy Tail members: 82". One after another, many of the Fairy Tail members began to drop, making Makarov very upset. There were many rune traps set around Magnolia in order to trap the members to fight each other.

"I want to join! What's with this stupid wall?!" Natsu shouted, trying to push pass it.

Reana tightly grabbed his scarf, "Nothing good will come out from you joining! You're such an idiot!"

"It's a tournament to test your strength!"

"It's isn't a tournament, you dope! You're going to be pit up against your own members! And you're not the slightest bit upset about that?!"

"Well, we do that all the time in here don't we?"

"This is serious, Natsu!" Reana shouted, tightening her grip on his scarf, "Our friends' lives are in danger and everyone isn't thinking straight!"

"At this rate, everyone who is petrified will become dust and they'll never come back again…" Makarov said, staring at the ground.

"Come on, Laxus wouldn't do that, even if he is an ass. He's still a member of the guild, right? And like you said, we're all friends here, right?"

Reana sheepishly turned her head, "Stop using my words like that…"

Natsu continued trying to get pass the wall while the numbers began to decrease. There was only 2 hours and 18 minutes left in the game. There were also only 43 battlers left in the game.

"Only 43 left?! Even after battling our own comrades, there's less than half of us!" Makarov noticed, in shock.

The battle continued going on and people after people lost a fight. Elfman lost to Evergreen and shortly Laxus (hologram) appeared to Reana's distaste. As much as she like being around guys rather than girls, she despised him with a passion. Even after seeing that Gray had lost, she raged when Laxus started laughing.

"Shut up, jackass! I'm sure your guy played dirty! Right?" Reana shouted, shaking Natsu uncontrollably. "Please tell me he did!"

She couldn't believe that Gray had lost and how cocky Laxus was being since there wasn't anyone left to fight the Thunder God Tribe. Natsu, Gajeel, and Reana were the only ones left who could possibly defeat the tribe, but Reana did not want to participate while Gajeel was, who knows where.

"I'm still here!" Natsu roared.

"You're like eighty years old or higher Natsu! There's no way you can get out!" Reana shouted shaking him angrily.

"Fine." Makarov said turning towards Laxus, "You win. I surrender."

"Gramps!"

"Master, you can't be serious!"

"Now, stop this." Makarov said calmly.

However, Laxus didn't want it to be that easy. He said in order to stop the fight, Makarov had to resign his position as the guild master! The bad part was he had a time limit or else the girls would turn to dust! He had to announce it on the speakers, but feelings irritated by this Natsu attacked Laxus' thought projection.

"How can he even be the Master if he doesn't play fair?!" Reana pouted angrily. "I want to wipe that grin off his face!"

"I don't care if I'm not the guild master."

"You can't be fine with this!"

"The guild can't be trusted with him! He doesn't have what it takes to lead the rest! He lacks the essentials!"

A disturbing noise came from behind the bar counter. It was Gajeel who was eating a piece of metal like it was normal! Gajeel was fine with settling the score with Laxus as he confidently walked towards the entrance, only to get stopped by the runes. This shocked everyone.

"Don't tell me you're over eighty too!" Reana shouted with a snicker.

"The hell I am!"

"Why can't you get out?! Are you seriously that old or what?!"

"Want to start something with me Temper Queen!"

"Bring it on, you piece of scrap metal!"

"Hot-head!"

"Block-head!"

"Now I'm hungry!" Natsu shouted, flailing his arms.

"Stay out of this!" Gajeel and Reana shouted simultaneously.

"Only three?" Makarov questioned looking at Reana, Gajeel, and Natsu. "Just three left?!"

"How come I wasn't counted?!" Happy screeched with tears.

"I don't have any more mages to fight!" Makarov said with a dark stare, _'Reana does not want to participate and Gajeel and Natsu can't even leave.'_

"If we're the only ones left, I guess I'll just go." Reana said with a sigh.

"Nah, I'll just go revive Erza." Natsu said casually.

"What?!" Reana, Happy, and Makarov shouted shocked.

"I'll just melt her with my fire."

However, during his attempt, he opened a crack on Erza's petrified face, but the results actually came out well. Erza was freed due to the magical eye she had which absorbed half of the offending magic. Then it was finally four members left in the game, but it soon began to increase by one.

"Why did it increase?" Reana asked, looking at the numbers.

"Everyone is still petrified. Then who?" Makarov asked.

Erza smirked, "There's one more of us out there, remember?"

"You don't mean… Him?" Natsu questioned, knowing who she was talking about.

"Does that mean he's back here?" Makarov asked joyfully.

"Looks like the real war is happening. This will be interesting." Erza said firmly with a smirk.

"I'm still confused on who you guys are talking about." Reana said with a sigh.

"Another man worthy of being Fairy Tail's strongest, Mystogan!"

"Mystogan?"

-0-

Erza had gone off in order to subdue Evergreen and it took a while, but all of the girls were freed. However, their relaxation came to a stop when the runes formed a communication for Laxus. He had explained that he had activated the Thunder Palace which would activate in an hour and ten minutes. Due to this announcement, Makarov falls ill and is tended by the girls.

However, Mira calls everyone to go look outside to see large amounts of thunder lacrima orbs floating in the air around Magnolia. Bisca attempted to shoot one of them and successfully did, but got electrocuted and fell unconscious due to the body link magic on the lacrima. If it were unleashed, everyone in Magnolia could seriously get hurt. Everyone, who was able to escape the enchantment, ran out in order to evacuate the citizens while Reana stayed to heal Bisca.

"I can't do anything helpful, can I?" Reana muttered to herself. "Not even during the guild war…"

She was busy healing what she could do for Bisca, yet she could not do anything for Makarov. What was she really complaining about? She had the power to do something about it, but why didn't she take the chance? Where was that demonic presence of hers when you needed it?

"I'm pathetic."

"Reana-chan!"

A squeaky voice called out. Reana turned around to see Levy with a woman who had pink hair. This woman was Porlyusica. Reana moved slightly away from Makarov as Porlyusica stared at him.

"Bring Laxus here." Porlyusica simply said.

"Huh?" Reana and Ley questioned.

"Bring that idiotic boy, who's making all of this ruckus in spite of his grandfather's critical condition, right this instance."

"C-Critical?" Reana asked shocked.

"What do you…" Levy trailed off until she saw Porlyusica's tears.

"Just do it, please. He doesn't have much time left."

-0-

Reana and Levy ran out of the guild in order to go find Laxus. However, Reana drifted away from Levy leaving it up to her to bring Laxus back. Reana wanted to go find other members of the guild and make sure if they were alright or not. Her Healing Magic would be a big help at a time like this. But a voice entered her head.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?!"

"Isn't that?" Reana questioned, hearing his voice again.

"Look up in the sky! This isn't the time to be slacking off! If there is anyone still fighting, knock it off!"

"How is it that I can hear his voice in my head?" Reana asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Listen up everyone! We need to destroy all of those floating things, even with the last bit of magical power we have! It's the magic Laxus will use to destroy the whole city! There's not much time left! Everyone please play your part!"

"Warren, how did you know about Thunder Palace?"

"That voice. Is that Erza?" Gray voice was heard in Reana's head.

"Gray! It was you." Erza said relieved.

"Yeah, it took a while to find this guy."

"Gray!" Reana shouted relieved, "You're okay now? Are you still hurt?!"

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Reana was quite happy to hear that he was alright, but couldn't understand why she felt so happy to hear that he was alright. Shortly, everyone broke out into an argument which seemed to irritate Reana. It was about everyone pulling a dirty trick during the battles just so they could try and save the girls.

"Save all your bitching for later!" Gray shouted angrily.

"Like you can talk!"

"There is no time left! Let's just hurry up and destroy those things in the sky!"

Everyone ignored Gray's loud comment and continue to bicker. This much strain and yelling was causing Reana's fuse to build up. She hated the sound of people bickering over something that made people off track.

"SHUT UP THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!" Reana screeched, making everyone be quiet. "This isn't the time to be fighting amongst each other! The people of Magnolia and our guild will die if we don't do anything! Finish your stupid arguments after we destroy those things!"

After Reana's words, everyone was hyped up to finish off the lacrimas. Gray, through Warren's telepathy. Everyone attacked the lacrima orbs at once, destroying the Thunder Palace. They were all happy that they saved their town and guild, but shortly suffered the electrical after effects. However, they managed to survive through it.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza' voice rang out. "For crying out loud, your recklessness knows no bounds…"

"As if you're one to talk…" Gray said, heavily.

"Shut up." Reana mumbled softly, "This wouldn't have happened if Laxus wasn't such a rebel."

"Quit your complaining." Gray said with a chuckle.

"If I had the energy, I would personally punch you right now in the face." Reana said with a smile.

When everyone had destroyed the lacrimas, Natsu and Gajeel were still busy fighting Laxus. It was indeed a battle to behold, but was stopped short when Laxus was attempting to use Fairy Law. However, it did not work since Laxus found everyone to be comrades, deep inside of his heart, which led to Natsu's victory when he finished Laxus off.

The Fantasia Parade was to be postpone to the next day due to the situation that had happened earlier. The master's life was no longer threatened thanks to Porlyusica which made everyone relieved. The master, despite what had happened, still wanted the parade to continue.

"Y-You can't be serious Cana!" Reana shouted with a pout.

"You're going to participate in the parade no matter what you do Reana. Most of the people are injured, so we need all the people who can still move."

"But I don't want to be in it! It's not my type of thing!" Reana pouted, "I rather watch it than participate! What's next? I have to wear a dress or something?!"

Cana held a grin, "How'd you know?"

"Cana! I can't believe you!" Reana shouted, pounding the table. "I'm barley new to this guild!"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Gray said, joining the conversation.

"Huh?" Reana questioned, looking at him. "Says you! At least you're a guy and don't have to wear any frilly dresses!"

"Well, would you rather have them do it instead?" Gray questioned, gesturing to the beaten up Gajeel and Natsu.

"Yes, I would rather have them do it!" Reana shouted, "Don't even bother talking Natsu because that stupid bandaging is all around your mouth and I can't understand you!"

"I'll talk all I want, even if nobody can understand me!" Gajeel said, crossing his arms. "He says…"

"How can you understand him?" Reana questioned confused.

Laxus suddenly appeared on short notice and everyone was very upset with him when he wanted to meet Makarov. However, Erza hushed everyone and showed him the way. Natsu confronted Laxus, wanting to fight again since their eary battle did not count, Laxus shrugs off the matter by waving his hand before leaving to the infirmary room.

"Now then! Everyone, we must prepare for Fantasia!" Erza commanded as everyone went to get ready.

"Erza! Let go of me!" Reana shouted after being dragged by Erza.

-0-

It was finally the time of Fantasia. Everyone from Magnolia and nearby towns came for this moment. Cana was on her own float with two others while preforming Card Magic. Everyone was having a fun time showing off their magic. Bisca, Lucy, and Levy were flailing small flags with smiles. Mira and Elfman appeared as well, but Mira managed to ruin her fanboys' spirits. Right behind them was Juvia and Gray, king and queen of their ice/water kingdom.

Following behind was Reana on a huge crystalized rose. She was wearing a teal dress and was creating crystal bits in the air to spell out "Fantasia" just like the previous float. Erza was behind using her Re-quip Magic to its potential. Natsu followed after, lighting the pathway with his fire. Later Makarov began to join in the fun on his own float.

After a while, all of Fairy Tail began placing their hands in the air with their index stretched, a gesture from Laxus' own childhood. Reana looked around and saw how much fun everyone was having. She couldn't help but smile as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends?

Devil'sBlade - I'm glad you like it. :)

TenraiTsukiyomi - Thank you!

HalfwayParanoid - Thank you so much for telling me if my spelling or grammar is good or not. :) I'm glad it came out good.

The next chapter will be a small part of the Nirvana arc, but not all, since Reana is not a part of the Alliance. After this chapter, I'm going to try the Daphne arc, if you all don't mind. ;)

* * *

Magnolia was finally at peace after the incident concerning with the Harvest Festival. The news of Laxus' expulsion was a shock to everyone. Natsu was the only one complaining since he wanted to fight another Dragon Slayer; however Makarov explained that Laxus wasn't really one. His father had placed a Dragon Lacima inside him because he had such a weak body as a child.

Master Makarov decided to retire as everyone tried to get him to stop. Freed, who had a new haircut, explained that his retirement would only bring Laxus back and managed to convince him to not retire. The Thunder God Tribe became a bit more social with the other members after Laxus' expulsion. Erza isolated herself from everyone thinking about how Mystogan's real identity was exactly the same as Jellal.

A week passed by and it was finally time to tell who the winner of the Miss Fairy Tale Contest. Everyone was seen crowding the results. In 1st place was Erza, 2nd was Lucy, and 3rd was Juvia. Reana was seen sitting silently at the bar table with an intensive expression. What was crossing her mind at that time?

"Reana, is everything alright?" Mira asked curiously.

It was very unlikely to see Reana so lost in thought. Just what exactly was on her mind and was it anything important? Mira waved a hand in front of Reana's face, snapping her back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mira… I guess I just spaced out a bit."

"If you need anything, just call my name." Mira said with a smile before leaving.

Reana sat there silently, continuing to think about something. However, her thoughts were cut off by a small thump in the seat right next to her.

"Cana?" Reana questioned, surprised.

"Hey, Reana…" Cana said with a sigh. "I wish I had a boyfriend…"

"And you're telling me this because?"

"It's all about men, Reana. Men…"

"They're really nothing but a nuisance." Reana said calmly.

"What's with the sudden insult? Did you go out with any men before?"

"They've ended up in disasters which is why I don't go out anymore." Reana said, tracing her finger on the table. "They're just a bunch of idiots who only go out because you're pretty."

"But don't you want a real boyfriend?"

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, Cana. And even if I was, it'll be the same thing all over again."

"Don't worry; my card foresaw it." Cana said, holding up a card.

"Foresaw what exactly?"

"You will have a fateful talk that will change your life."

"A fateful talk? What about?"

"Maybe it'll be from Gray."

Reana and Cana turned to their side to see Mira behind the counter. She held a smile and was cleaning some cups.

"Over the past weeks you've been here, I think you like him." Mira said with a smile.

Reana turned blood red, "Y-You got it all wrong! I d-don't like him at all!"

"You're lying. Look, you're even turning red." Cana said with a grin. "It's easy to tell since you do hang out with him a lot."

"Oh, there he is right now." Mira said, pointing towards Gray and Natsu.

"M-Mira! What are you doing?! Put your finger down!" Reana pleaded, still red. "I don't like him like that at all!" She muttered, playing with her fingers.

"So cute!" Cana shouted, looking at Reana's flustered self. "Hey look everyone! Reana likes someone!"

"Cana! Keep your mouth shut!" Reana shouted, pulling her down. "Don't go saying personal things like that to everyone!"

"Come to think of it, do you ever put your hair down?" Cana asked, looking at Reana's high ponytail.

Reana touched her ponytail, "No, not really. I prefer it up like this."

"I'm sure it'll give you even more points with him." Cana said with a hand around her mouth in a whisper.

"Cana! I do not need a boyfriend." Reana said before turning her head, "Though, it would be nice to actually have one." She muttered, hoping Cana didn't catch that.

"What was that now?" Cana asked with a grin.

Reana waved her hands, "It was nothing, really! Wait. How come Erza's with that guy?" Reana asked, pointing towards the entrance. "And why is Blondie looking like she wants his attention?"

"That's Jason, the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly, coming to do a special article on Fairy Tail." Mira explained as the man shortly ran towards Gray and Juvia. He was so loud that Reana was able to hear him.

"It's Gray in the flesh!" Jason shouted with joy.

"Who the heck are you?" Gray asked.

"He's the magazine reporter." Juvia noticed.

"Could it be…are you Juvia? Cool!" Jason shouted raising his hand before looking at Gray, "Gray, why do you always take off your clothes?"

Gray angrily jumped to the top of the table, "Who told you that? Stop labeling people as perverts!"

"Gray-sama! Your pants!" Juvia shouted pointing to his boxers which made him shocked. He had his shirt and jacket on but not his pants.

"Cute…" Reana said mesmerized.

"You're so crushing on him right now." Cana said, watching Reana.

"W-Wait, I didn't say that!"

"Liar, your face is still red and it's intended." Cana said with a smirk.

'_Control yourself, Reana. You do not like him. You can't possibly like him.'_ Reana told herself.

Jason continued interviewing members of the guild. After Gray and Juvia, it was Natsu, who brutally punched him. He then moved onto Elfman, Team Shadow Gear, and finally to where Cana and Reana were.

"Cana, want to do a gravure today?" Jason asked.

"Have a seat and drink up!" Cana shouted, patting the table.

"Hey! We don't need any more hyper people here!" Reana shouted until she noticed Jason looking at her. "Stop staring at me, you creep!"

"Cool! You're Reana! Cool!" Jason shouted excitedly.

"Great, it's like there's another Rosie here with me…" Reana said covering her ears. "Look, if you're going to interview me, make it fast."

"Too cool! Reana, why do you have such a short temper and do you have any siblings with the same beauty as yours?!"

Reana gritted her teeth angrily, "Who the hell said you can ask something like that?!" Reana shouted punching him with such force that he slid to Makarov.

"Even Reana is being noticed even though I was in the guild longer than her!" Lucy shouted feeling that she'll never get noticed.

"Too cool! Her temper is as strong as the rumors!" Jason shouted, writing in his notepad.

Reana angrily began to storm to the entrance which caused tension to fill the air. Nobody wanted to say anything else because they knew how her fuse could be easily lit. After Jason had finished his interviewing session, he left as the guild members thought about Reana's interview.

"Is Reana going to be alright?" Mira asked, feeling concerned.

Cana sighed, "Jason asked if she had any siblings."

After hearing this, everyone could understand what could've possibly angered her. After hearing bit by bit from Gray, mostly everyone knew that Reana had problems with her older sister. Even a slight mention of her sister or anything pertaining to her would make Reana very angry. Despite who she was with, Reana would often lash her anger or cold hearted self to others.

Mira looked at Gray and Natsu, "Why don't one of you go and cheer her up?" She said with a smile which scared the two of them.

"No way!" They squeaked frightened. "When she gets like this, she's too much like Erza!"

"Oh dear…" Mira said with her hand near her mouth.

"Then wait until she cools down, you two." Cana said taking a sip from her bottle, "When she cools down, that'll be the time to go talk to her about this sister problem she has."

"Poor Reana…" Mira said looking at the door, "It's sad to hear that her older sister abandoned her at such a young age."

-0-

Meanwhile, Reana was seen at the same bridge again. She was sitting on the sidelines, overlooking the water. She was busy watching the river flow as usual, just like she usually did when she wanted to cool her mind. She hadn't been reminded of her sister ever since that mission she had with Gray. She often looked back to his several words.

"_Hate is such a strong word… I understand how you feel, but to your sister? I'm going to seal your darkness away just like what my master did for me… I'm sure you're capable of loving too and I want to change your hatred towards your sister."_

It was about 11 years since her older sister had let her alone. Reana would often wonder if her sister was still alive at the moment. Reana threw a piece of rock into the puddle which distorted her reflection to her older sister. At this moment she quickly rubs her eyes to see that the water was playing tricks with her.

"I'm just seeing things. Pretty pathetic if you ask me…"

-0-

"_Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Mama and papa are…!" _

_The small voice belonged to a small 7 year old Reana and right beside her was another girl otherwise known as her sister. She looked exactly like Reana, except a little bit taller. The older sister looked at the destruction of their home after coming back from their walk. The damage was caused by the demon known as Deliora. They were lucky enough to take a walk at a time like this. The older sister sighed before turning Reana around as she squatted to her level._

"_Reana, please don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this. It's just not your usual self." She said, patting Reana's little head. "You don't have to worry about anything because your big sister will take care of you."_

_Reana sniffled for a moment, stopping her tears. "Y-You promise? Y-You won't leave like mama and papa?"_

"_I promise, okay? I won't ever leave you." She said with a smile. "You're very precious to me Reana and I don't want to lose you too."_

_A few weeks have passed and they made shelter in a forest. Reana's older sister was always seen doing errands while Reana was sitting by the river. It was the perfect place for her since her anger usually calmed down easier when she was near water. Her sister acted like a motherly figure to Reana which made her happy again after the deaths of their parents. _

_However one day, her sister never came back. Weeks went by and still no sign of her sister. Reana figured she was stuck doing something, but her thoughts changed after months._

"_Onee-chan, you lied to me." Reana muttered angrily. "I thought you wouldn't leave me."_

-0-

"It's been 11 years since you left me, Nori." Reana muttered. "All these years, my hatred for you has grown and grown. This isn't something that can be easily changed, Gray…"

"Hey Reana, are you okay?" A voice called from behind.

Reana turned around to see Natsu standing there. Out of all people at the guild, why did they pick him to find her?

"What do you want, Natsu, Happy?" Reana asked, glaring at the river. "Are you here to check up on me because you lost?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said with a salute.

"N-No, we just came in place of everyone who's worried about you." Natsu said, sitting beside her. "How come you're sitting here all alone?"

"I was only thinking." Reana said as her gaze continued to stay on the river. "I'm always calmer when I'm near water."

"Listen, Gray told us about you and your sister."

Reana's anger managed to rise up again, after hearing that. She didn't think Gray would tell anyone about her past. The only people she told were the Master and Gray.

Reana scoffed, "You don't know how it feels to have someone close to you abandon you right on the spot."

"I wouldn't call it abandoning, but Igneel disappeared 7 years ago without saying a word to me." Natsu said staring at the river.

Reana's anger slowly calm down, "…"

"Igneel was like my father and when he disappeared it made me sad, but not enough to hate him. Can you really hate someone who was family to you?"

"Umm…"

"Fairy Tail is just the same. They're my family and even though we have our fights, we don't hate each other. You can't stay mad at family forever… They're too important to lose even if you're mad at them." He said with a grin.

'_Is this what Cana meant by fateful talk?'_ Reana thought looking at Natsu.

Reana slowly took in these words. Both his and Gray's words sank into her heart. Did this talk really change anything for Reana?

"Thanks Natsu. I think I feel a lot better now." Reana said with a grin.

"That's good to hear!" Natsu roared getting up before helping Reana up to her feet. "Do you want to go on a job with Happy and me? We found a job perfect for Lucy's rent! It's 70,000 jewels and it will last her three months!"

"Natsu that would mean you won't get any of the reward. Her rent is exactly 70,000 jewels."

"That's fine with me! I'm doing it to help Lucy!"

"I didn't think you could be that thoughtful, Natsu. But I'll pass this time." Reana said happily.

"You're such a nice guy Natsu, but I'll pass this time." Reana said with a smile.

"Suit yourself then! I'll see you back at the guild!" Natsu said with a roar before leaving.

"Natsu, you really are a nice guy after all…" Reana said with a smile as the wind picked up, "If you can think that way, maybe I can too."

"You liiiiiike him!" Happy said with his paw at his mouth.

"Shut up, you stupid cat! You choose now to talk?!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Mysterious Bet

Okay here is the next chapter and sorry for being late on this!

Next is going to be the Daphne arc.

Yeah, I know it's short but who cares...

* * *

At 8island, a restaurant that recently opened at the corner of Hargeon, Team Natsu along with Reana, were seen working a job in order to pay for Lucy's rent. However this wasn't just any type of mission they usually go on. They had to cater the customers in uniforms which weren't apparently to Reana's liking. She questioned the fact of why she came in the first place.

Reana was wearing a short strapless orange maid-like dress that had white frills with matching sleeves. On her chest read, '8ISLAND' while around her neck was a white collar that had a red ribbon. On her head was a frilly headband and her hair was also in two braids. This outfit was also paired with brown shoes that had white stockings.

"Hi, hi! Welcome to 8island! Did you figure out what you'd like to eat?" Reana asked in a cheery yet girly tone.

"I'll have the same as the man in the blue hat over there." The man said, pointing to a man with a wizard hat.

"Alright, so a blue sky meat sauce and a holly soda poyo, coming right up!" Reana said before walking away from him.

However, while walking away from her customer, her personality changed when she saw Natsu standing there with Lucy.

"Damn it Natsu! When you invited meto go on the job with you, you didn't tell me I was supposed to wear this!" Reana shouted pointing to her maid outfit.

"This is part of the job." Natsu said as he pointed to Lucy. "She seems to like it."

"Quite flaunting yourself to everyone, Blondie." Reana said with a sigh.

"Hey, I look pretty cute in it! Even if it is part of the job."

"Sure you do." Reana said, pretending to agree. "But dressing the part is so annoying."

"Sometimes dressing like a waiter is pretty nice."

It was Gray, who was suddenly beside Reana. He held a platter that had two cups, but he did not fit the waiter part. He only had his boxers and a red tie around his neck.

"Try saying that with the clothes actually on!" Lucy shouted, shocked to see him with no clothes.

"S-So cute…" Reana muttered silently to herself. "I can't believe I tagged along with you guys!"

"Hey, come on. Why not?" Gray asked looking at her. "It wouldn't be the same without you here with us, right?"

"R-Really?" Reana asked as patches of red appeared on her cheeks. After realizing this, she quickly turned her head away. "I-It's not like I care about your statement or anything! I could really care less at what you say!"

"Hah?" Gray questioned confused.

"N-Never mind!" Reana shouted, crossing her arms. "Just tell me why you're naked!"

"Wha?" Gray questioned looking down before yelling in shock.

Reana placed a hand on her mouth, "S-So cute…!" She shouted, out of character, being glomping him in a hug.

"R-Reana!" Gray shouted, shocked yet surprised at her reaction.

"You don't find that to be disturbing?" Lucy asked, curiously. "I mean you're practically hugging him in his underwear."

"I just love his reaction and habit!" Reana squealed, before straightening herself back to normal. "Besides, we're the only ones not taking this overboard…" She said pointing to Erza who managed to make some customers want everything on the menu.

-0-

After hours of working at the restaurant, catering everyone, it was finally closing time. Team Natsu and Reana were out in the back as the client came to give them a job well done. Apparently their client was a past member of the Magical Council which shocked Natsu and Gray.

"The Council?!" Natsu and Gray shouted simultaneously in shock.

"You guys didn't know?" Lucy asked, "Yajima-san used to be a member of the Magical Council."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered with a salute. "Make sure you don't wake up your problem, Gray." Happy said with a stifle.

Happy was right about something for once. Sleeping peacefully on Gray's shoulder was Reana. She was worn out from pretending to be nice and girly to the customers. Who knew that just acting for a few hours would make her this exhausted?

"Zuuku…" Yajima said touching his chin, "Or was it Zullal?"

"Jellal…" Erza corrected since he got somewhat close.

"Ah yes, that's right. The betrayal of Zullal and Ultear was quite the blunder for the Council. Now it's the time to establish a new Magic Council. It caused you all a lot of grief, it did… I'm really sorry." Yajima said, rubbing his head.

"No… I've heard you were set against firing the Etherion the entire time. And you even retried out of shame for the actions of the Council." Erza said softly.

"I'm not fit for governing…" Yajima said flipping the food from the frying pan.

He explained that he had a lot more fun being a cook than a member of the Magic Council. He then later gave Natsu and Gray a stern lecture of not causing any more trouble once the new Magic Council formed since Yajima was the only one who spoke for Fairy Tail.

-0-

After their job well done, they all came back to the guild to see a diagram which was the organization chart of the dark guilds. There were many dark guilds up on the diagram and Team Natsu noticed one of them that stood out which was Eisenwald. However, everyone began talking about Oracion Seis being a stronger dark guild, that is, until Makarov showed up.

"And that, Oracion Seis…" Makarov said gaining the attention of everyone. "We're going to attack them."

There was a complete silence in the room. Why did the master decide on attacking Oracion Seis? Everyone was quite shocked at this statement, until Mira broke the silence.

"Welcome back Master." Mira said with a smile. "How was the regular meeting?"

Everyone fell on their faces due to this tension breaker.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza asked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't want to get in trouble by the Magic Council." Reana said, crossing her arms.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity of Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has a right to fight them."

"You pulled the short straw this time?" Reana asked, giving him glares. "Does that mean Fairy Tail has to take them on?"

"No…" Makarov said walking down the steps, "The enemy this time is too strong. That is why we have formed an alliance ourselves."

"An alliance?" Everyone questioned.

"Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! CaitShelter! These four guilds will send out members to strike out these guys!"

"But we can handle it ourselves, no problem!" Natsu said with his thumb pointing upwards. "Or actually I can handle it myself."

"Naïve fool!" Erza said pounding his face, "The Master is thinking of the consequences afterwards!"

Reana grabbed his scarf, "You're such an impulsive and reckless person! Can you stop thinking so confidently of yourself?!"

"Hey, I can handle it myself!" Natsu retorted until Reana pounded his face to the ground.

"I hate being yelled at, Natsu! So next time, don't do that again!"

"S-Sorry…!"

"So, wait a second!" Lucy shouted trembling while showing six fingers, "The enemy only has six members, right? How crazy powerful are these people?"

"Feeling scared now, aren't we?" Reana said coming behind Lucy practically scaring her.

"O-Of course I am! We could get hurt badly or worse, even killed!" Lucy shouted, covering her ears.

-0-

It was finally the time to go meet the Alliance, but the people going were Team Natsu. Reana stayed behind, lazily placing her head on a table. She wanted to go, but the master did not choose her to go for some reason. Reana's outfit slightly changed which was only a black bandeau, dark blue denim shorts, and leather boots. Cana casually walked over to her and patted her back.

"Relax for once Reana. You shouldn't worry if you didn't get pick for the Alliance thing."

"That's not the reason why I'm upset."

"Liar."

"Okay, fine, but that's not the only reason." Reana said, lifting her head up. "I'm worried if they're going to get hurt or not. I mean Oracion Seis is supposed to be really strong and I don't want them to die or anything."

"You worry too much Reana. That's something that makes you seem less aggressive and mean." Cana said taking a sip of her beer. "Besides when you mean 'they', do you mean Gray?"

Reana sighed, "Yeah…"

Cana flutter her eyes in shock, "Y-You're actually telling me the truth? This isn't like you Reana. You usually hide it even though it's noticeable."

"Yeah, but I don't have the energy to do that today. I'm the type of person who worries a lot."

This was quite strange for a person like Reana. Cana had never seen her like this before which was sort of confusing to her. Cana wanted to do something to keep her mind off the Oracion Seis business.

Cana snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

"Got what exactly?"

"How about you and I make a bet?"

Reana's ears tensed, "What kind of bet?"

"I'll stop drinking and you have to stop being mean to others. Loser has to listen to the winner's demands." Cana said with a smirk.

"You're on."

-0-

A couple of days passed since that bet and Reana had been trying her best to be nice while Cana tried not to drink. For some reason, these girls managed to keep up, though they seemed to be overloading themselves. Team Natsu finally came back and brought home a girl with long blue hair and a white cat. Erza had explained to the master everything that had happened during the mission.

"And so, that's why I've invited Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail." Erza said as everyone was staring at Wendy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Wendy said as she bowed her head.

"Wow, she's really adorable." Reana muttered to herself. "She reminds me of me when I was her age."

"She kind of looks like she could be related to you. I mean your bangs are like the same."

"That's an unrelated topic Cana. Most people can have the same hairstyles these days."

"Welcome back, everyone." Mira said with a smile.

"Master…" Erza said looking at him sit on the bar table.

"Excellent work. This area should be peaceful now, for a while. And of course, I bid Wendy and Carla a hearty welcome!"

Reana turned to see Gray and the others. She was happy yet worried when she noticed the small wounds he had. She wanted to attack him in a hug, but a sea of water stopped her.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was so, so worried! Juvia's eyes poured out in tears!" Juvia shouted, being the cause of the sea.

Everyone was either drowning or trying to find a place to stand on to get away from the water. Juvia had created a small ocean with her tears that irritated Reana the most. She was seen hanging for her life on a floating table.

"JUVIA!" Reana roared angrily. "I despise getting involved in things I hate and that includes drowning in your stupid tears!"

Juvia's tears quickly disappeared as Reana ran and grabbed her shirt. All eyes were placed on Reana and Juvia, wondering what was going to happen. Though it wouldn't be anything new, since Reana always started arguments.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Reana shouted, shaking her. "You're bringing my bad side out again!"

"J-Juvia is s-sorry!"

"You lost." Cana simply said with a grin.

"Oh crap!" Reana shouted, covering her mouth.

Mira, not minding the chaos that happened, causally walked towards Wendy and Carla with a smile.

"How do you do? My name is Mirajane."

"Isn't it wonderful, Carla? This is the real Mirajane-san!" Wendy shouted, with amazement.

"I bet that Carla is the same as Happy, but what kind of magic do you use Wendy?"

"What? Lumping me with the he-cat?" Carla shouted angrily.

"I use Sky Magic. I am the Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy said as everyone held a shocked expression.

"But, she's so little." Reana muttered, looking at Wendy as everyone was psyched at having three Dragon Slayers.

"Today we're having a celebration! A party to welcome Carla and Wendy! Live it up! Live it up!" Makarov shouted as everyone cheered.

Everyone began to have a welcoming party which they used to their advantage. Some brought out musical instruments, while others drank until they couldn't drink anymore. Reana was seen trying to distance herself from Cana, not wanting to know what she had planned for her.

"Hiding won't change the fact that you lost, Reana." Cana said, taking in a barrel of beer.

"Whatever! You won! What do you want?!" Reana shouted crossing her arms.

"It's something you probably won't like, but it can wait for another time."

"T-Tell me! I need to know!" Reana fumed angrily.

"My clothes!" Lucy shouted, covering her bare chest.

"How the hell did Blondie lose her clothes?!"

"That's the spirit Lucy!" Wakaba shouted looking at her.

"Gray-sama, you didn't cheat or anything, right?" Juvia asked looking at him angrily.

"W-what's with her?" Gray asked eying her.

"Shut up!" Reana shouted angrily, not wanting to hear the chatter.

"This sure is a fun guild, isn't it Carla?" Wendy asked, looking around.

Everyone was having a blast while others wished the party never happened.

"I guess…" Carla muttered, looking at Reana about to hurt someone.


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Hunting

Here is the next chapter and sorry for Reana's low battle scenes. xP

HalfwayParanoid - I did not even see that mistake! xD Thank you for pointing it out!

Devil'sBlade - I was going for that. haha :)

* * *

It had been about a week since Wendy Marvell and Carla came into the guild. Reana grew a small attachment to her, almost like a sister type of attachment. Reana sat there watching Wendy trying to find a job to do.

"You sure have a liking to her." Cana said, taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah, she reminds me of me when I was her age." Reana muttered, looking at Wendy think.

"How cute." Cana said with a smirk.

"I-It's not cute, Cana! And when are you going to tell me about the thing!"

"Maybe later."

"Someone outside the city says she seen a dragon."

This caught Reana's attention as she turned to see Gray talking to Natsu. After hearing the stories about the missing dragons from Natsu, she always wanted to see one in person. She continued listening in on the conversation which was where the location of the so called girl was. Wendy decided to go as well, wanting to find Grandine, but Gajeel didn't believe this.

"Let's go Wendy!" Natsu shouted, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Reana shouted, making them turn around. "I want to come to. B-But it's not like I seriously want to meet a dragon! I mean, I can't leave Wendy with someone like you, Natsu!"

"Alright then! Let's go then!" Natsu roared.

-0-

The two Exceed, Natsu, Wendy, and Reana set off to the location of the so called girl who had seen a dragon. They shortly came to the inn named Rise, but it looked very beaten up. When they went in, there was nobody around. No employees or customers. Nothing. Why was this?

"Damn it, Gray!" Natsu gritted, pounding his fist into his palm.

"It's too early to think that, Natsu-san. Maybe someone is here. We should check each door individually." Wendy suggested.

Everyone followed Wendy's plan, but in each door, there was nobody in there. Reana was starting to think that the rumors were lies. They came to the last door which was surrounded by weird dolls.

"I really don't like the feeling of this." Reana said, looking at the dolls. "It's so suspicious looking and creepy. We should just leave now before it's too late."

"What's the worst thing that can happen?" Natsu said causally.

"My gut tells me that I'm right." Reana pouted childishly. "I'm never wrong on this things."

"Hey! Anyone there!" Natsu shouted, ignoring Reana.

"You were ignored." Happy pointed out.

"Can it, Cat! I already know that!"

"Yes, yes." A voice called out.

"Are you this Daphne person?!"

The door opened to reveal a woman with black hair, a hat, and a scientist type of outfit. She was eating some sort of food which was in her mouth.

"Yes, yes. I'm Daphne-san, and…?" She asked, wanting to know what they wanted.

"W-We would like to talk to you." Natsu said as the unexpected happened.

They were all forced to enter the room due by magic. The woman began making a flashy appearance before showing off her product. She began talking as if it were a commercial, much to Reana and Natsu's annoyance.

"Shut up, you stupid woman!" Reana shouted, making the woman stop. "It's people like you who drive me crazy! We're not here to talk about those stupid diet pills of yours! None of us need it here, well maybe Blondie, but she's not here!"

"Yes, yes. They're not diet pills! They're Metamo-chan!"

"I don't care about your product!" Reana shouted, pulling her arms to the side.

"I want to talk about Dragons!" Natsu said, holding a ball of fire.

"Yes, yes… Dragons are extremely heavy and could use some."

"That's not what we're here for! This bozo here is a Dragon Slayer!" Reana shouted pointing to Natsu.

Natsu then began to explain about their dragons and wanted to know which one did Daphne saw and when. However, the Dragon meeting was a scam which was supposed to bring in customers. When figuring out it was a scam, they tried leaving, but were stuck in some sort of dimension.

"What is wrong with you lady?!" Reana shouted angrily. "I want out of this stupid place of yours and…" Reana was stop short when Natsu was flung backwards and pieces of ice were on the ground. "Ice?"

At the entrance was Gray, but something felt strange. He continued walking, but towards Daphne. It turns out that he was working with her!

"Well done, Gray Fullbuster." Daphne said, placing her arm on his shoulder.

"Do you know each other?" Natsu asked confused.

Daphne then touched his face which seemed to make a certain someone angrily. Reana's fuse was strongly lit after Happy said his annoying phrase. Was she jealous at this or was she just angry of not being able to leave. Which one was the right answer?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Reana shouted angrily, with small steam above her head. "Get your grimy hands off him!"

"You liiiiike him!" Happy muttered to himself.

Reana turned blood red, "T-This isn't the time to be saying that you stupid cat!"

"Natsu, we've battled it out multiple of times now. I think now, it's time to settle this once and for all."

"What the hell are you saying?" Natsu asked, not pleased.

"Until now, I've been bringing myself down to your level. But I'm sick of it now. I'm going to do things my way now. I'm not going to stick by you now."

"Gray…"

"Yes, yes… You heard him. Gray Fullbuster is mine."

"He doesn't belong to anyone!" Reana shouted angrily, wanting to kill the girl with her bare hands.

"I want that Dragon Slayer." Daphne said, ignoring Reana. "Crush him."

Shortly Gray used his magic to shoot ice spears at Natsu who managed to dodge them. Reana couldn't help, but think why Gray would do something like this. Happy and the others figured him to be a fake just like how it was during their Alliance job.

"There's something wrong with this Gray!" Happy declared, but he couldn't put his finger one it.

"I don't think he's fake, you guys. I mean…" Reana was stopped again when Gray took off his clothes. "K-Kawaii!" Reana said in a mesmerizing tone with her hand on her face.

"He stripped. It really is Gray!" Happy shouted shocked. "Reana is mesmerized by it!"

Gray and Natsu began fist fighting, but it seemed like Natsu was holding back. Reana quickly snapped back to reality after hearing the sounds of a fight.

"Stop it! Are you guys joking me?! This isn't the time to be fighting!"

Reana was about to intervene, until she was stopped.

"Don't interfere Reana! Leave him to me!" Natsu shouted, before they broke through the wall into the hallway.

"Just stop it already! You know I hate it when you guys fight!" Reana shouted watching them fight. "And why do I sound like I'm your mother?!"

"Why would Gray-san do something like this?" Wendy asked confused.

Suddenly an annoying presence appeared behind them as they turned around. It was Daphne who was holding two of her products in her hands.

"Gray Fullbuster volunteered to help me with his own will. I came to Magnolia about 10 days ago, wanting to learn more about Natsu's origin. I came across Gray Fullbuster and after hearing my story, he wanted to help. He's my partner now!"

"That complete traitor!" Carla shouted angrily.

Reana didn't want to believe it. She may not have known him as long as Natsu did, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't do anything like this. Almost as if he did it for a reason.

"It's not true…" Reana muttered silently to herself. "It can't be."

"That means Gray and Daphne really…" Happy paused before flying in the air near Daphne. "…liiiiiike each other!"

"Could be." Daphne said, pushing her glasses up.

"She didn't deny it!" Happy shouted, waving his arms. "It's going to be blood everywhere now!" Happy shouted looking at Reana who was covered in a dark aura.

"You crossed the line!" Reana shouted, angrily pointing her finger at her. "I'm going to kill you with my bare hands and I don't care if the Magic Council will put me in jail for it! It'll be worth the prison time!" Reana shouted, getting ready to kill her, but Wendy held her back.

"Reana-san!"

"Have a Metamo-chan!" Daphne shouted, stuffing one in her mouth.

Reana quickly spit it out, "That's it, you bastard! I'm seriously going to rip that head of yours off!"

"They're breaking everything!" Happy shouted as everyone looked to see that Natsu and Gray were in a pool area.

"Those idiots!"

Reana and the others began to follow Gray and Natsu during their fight. Reana was sick and tired or not setting the fight. She was on the verge of killing someone as Happy was flung to the wall after trying to leave through the window. Daphne came explaining that escape was futile and about her Concealment Magic. Reana held a sharp crystal blade to Daphne with a dark glare.

"If I kill you right now, maybe your magic will fall down with you. I wouldn't mind going through with this plan."

"R-Reana-san…" Wendy said, feeling a bit scared.

"Yes, yes. It seems like your friends are here to pick you up."

"Lucy-san! Erza-san!" Wendy shouted, banging on the window.

"You make me sick, you know that?" Reana said, giving death glares to Daphne. "Maybe killing you wouldn't be such a bad thing even if we might end up stuck here.

"Reana-san, they can't hear us!"

Reana turned to see Wendy and the others trying to call for help, but when Reana turned back, Daphne was gone. Apparently Natsu's fight with Gray was over and he was in some sort of dimension hole in the ground. Gray had planned everything from the start, tricking them to come to the inn in the first place!

"Don't act so cocky when you just lost the big fight!" Happy shouted as Gray grabbed him.

"I'll throw you in with 'im!" Gray shouted, hanging Happy over the hole.

"Stop treating Happy like that!" Reana shouted grabbing him back. "I can't believe you would do something like this!" Reana said as Gray ignored her.

"Don't bother mixing in anything besides Salamander. It'll ruin what I have planned." Daphne said, insulting Happy.

"I feel like I've been dissed." Happy said, sadly.

"Well, you kind of are." Reana said, eying Gray.

"Was this your plan from the start?" Wendy asked Daphne who held a smirk.

Natsu was suddenly electrocuted, but the reason behind was a quite confusing.

"Y-You're hurting him!" Reana shouted, looking down.

"Natsu-san!"

A small rumble came from outside.

"Now the real fun begins." Daphne said with a smirk.

Everyone had somehow managed to escape the inn once the Concealment Magic had disappeared and regrouped with Lucy and Erza. Wendy had explained what had occurred during their visit to the inn and that Gray was bad. Gray was standing on top of the dragonoid that Daphne created before jumping down.

"If you truly betrayed Fairy Tail, you must have a reason behind it!" Erza said firmly and calmly.

"No reason. Nothing like that at all."

"Gray… Why?" Reana said, tightening her hands into fists. _'Why do I feel this way? I don't get it... Why with him?'_

Erza then orders Daphne to return Natsu, but she refuses, saying that she wants to use up all of his magic energy. Natsu continues to struggle inside the Dragonoid, but gets electrocuted each time he tried. She then began to explain how she was trying to create an artificial dragon for a long time, even by creating them from eggs and releasing them in the city she once lived. However, the people had a magic known as Hidden, which they used to hide from her creations until Daphne made their magic stay permanently. This was the explanation of why it was called the City without Sound.

Daphne suddenly began to test the mobility of her creation by almost crushing Lucy, Wendy, and Reana.

"I'm seriously going to kill that woman once she gets out from that stupid protection of hers!" Reana shouted, raising a fist.

However, during Reana's rant, Elman, Wakaba, and Macao arrive in a magic four wheeled vehicle. Elfman quickly jumps up, punching Gray in the stomach, knocking him out. This quickly made Reana flinch in surprise.

"Elfman! Go easy on him even if he did cause all of this!"

"This is Master's orders." Elfman said as the car halted to a stop.

Macoa informed everyone that the master wanted Gray captured that way he can be interrogated. However, out of a surprise, the Dragonoid's wings started to glow before flying towards Magnolia. By Erza, Lucy and Wendy were ordered to go fly back to Magnolia to get everyone mobilized. Reana and the others used the vehicle to chase the Dragonoid.

"You take care of Gray!" Erza commanded.

"Aye sir!" Macao said with a salute.

"You take care of Natsu!" Wakaba replied.

"Your word as a Man!"

"Make sure that bozo is alright…" Reana said, as Erza went up to the Dragonoid. Reana looked to her side where Gray leaned against her, unconscious. _'I don't understand you Gray… Why? And for what?'_

Meanwhile, after thinking, the vehicle was stopped by three Lizardmen, who had somewhat the same appearance yet the same powers.

"Came to take back Gray, huh?" Macao noticed.

"It looks like they came to wipe us out!" Wakaba suggested with a better thought.

"Wait, how come I wasn't counted!?" Reana shouted, squeezing Gray's unconscious body.

"A Man will repel the enemy!" Elfman shouted, taking off his coat before they all launched into battle.

As they were fighting, Wakaba was the first to fall since these Lizardmen had the same abilities as them.

"Make it stop… Make it stop…" Reana said watching her guild mates fight to protect Gray. "I-I can't do anything to help… This is all your fault, Gray."

"Reana, look out!" Macao shouted, alertly.

A stream of purple flames was shot towards her and Gray, but before it made contact Macao quickly tackled the two of them out of the way. The three of them slid down a hill and Gray somehow landed on Reana, making it impossible for her to get up.

"He's too heavy! I can't make anything with him on me, Macao!" Reana shouted as a Lizardman was about to finish them off.

However, Macao used his own flames to try and block the attack.

"Damn it all… Were you really working behind the scenes with them, Gray?"

"N-No, he's not!" Reana shouted, struggling to get Gray off her. "I don't want to hear the lies! He's not working with her! I just know it!" Reana shouted, covering her ears. "I don't want to believe it!"

"Reana! I can't hold on anymore!" Macao shouted, losing the power to fend off, but in the brink of defeat, Elfman came and tried to protect them all.

-0-

However, their battle barely came to a finish. They managed to survive, but the Lizardmen put up a big fight. Strange enough that Daphne didn't send one to copy Reana's powers. Everyone barely made it back to the guild, using what was left of Reana's magical energy. By the time they got there, everyone was worried. Gray was sitting on the bench, Macao and Wakaba were sent to the infirmary, as everyone crowded Elfman and Reana. Though Elfman had already collapsed as Wendy tried to heal him.

"Reana, are you okay?!" Cana shouted, shocked. "You used up too much of your magical power driving here!"

"I can still move Cana, relax. I don't care what happens to me, as long as my friends make it out alright." Reana said, trying to give a grin.

"You should be worried about yourself too!"

"Besides, at least he's okay." She muttered silently to herself as Cana heard a sound come from Gray.

She walked towards him and started shaking him. She was furious at him for what he had done, but Juvia came and defended him. Gray tells her to stop and is later escorted by Alzack and Bisca to the master. The whole guild decided on doing their best to save Natsu, but Makarov tells them to save Magnolia first.

Daphne went and explained about her past concerning her seeing a dragon when she was young, though a certain someone was completely ignoring it. She then declares that she will crush the city before exploring the continent. Gray showed up and explained everything which seemed to shock some people. Daphne begins attacking Magnolia by sending multiple of Lizardmen to attack the wizards. Erza, already figuring out the master's plan, began to confront the Dragonoid.

Everyone including Reana began to fend off against the Lizardmen, when powerful icicles all over Magnolia began to strike the Lizardmen, defeating them in the process. It was quite a miracle until Natsu's constant fight with himself ruined it.

"He's seriously fighting with himself in there?" Reana asked, eying the rampaging Dragonoid.

"You're completely helpless in there! You should be ashamed! You're nothing but talk, squinty eyes!" Gray declared. "How long are you going to be in there doing your one-man standup?!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You forgot the promise you made! And you call yourself a Fairy Tail wizard?! Hurry up and destroy that thing!"

Reana was quite confused during this insult, but she finally caught on to why he was doing this.

"What kind of Dragon Slayer can't destroying a useless cheap replica of a dragon?" Reana said insultingly. "Those rumors of your rampages and power is such a disgrace. I can't believe I'm friends with you."

"What'd you say, Reana?!"

"Ever heard of getting your ears checked? You're seriously worthless sometimes you know?"

"Haven't you gotten through challenges by destroying stuff? I'm disappointed in you, Natsu!"

Everyone continued to insult him which made him angrier which was something they needed. During this, Erza attacks the red crest on the Dragonoid's chest, causing more magic energy to spew out. Natsu gets angrier from the things his friends said about him. Gajeel appears finshing the blow to the red crest, successfully breaking it and opening a path to Natsu. Everyone with fire sent it towards Natsu who quickly devours it.

With his power full of fuel, he easily defeats Daphne and even destroys the Dragonoid, breaking the spell of the people from the City without Sound.

"The weak point of the Dragonoid was also its power source, Natsu himself." Gray explained to Mira and Reana.

"It seems like it." Mira said with a smile.

"I guess it does, but…" Reana trailed off as Natsu threw Daphne to the ground.

"Gray! You really done it this time!"

"It was your fault in the beginning!"

Reana slightly laughed. She may hate their arguments/fights, but she somehow wanted to let this one slide. She was quite glad that Gray wasn't a traitor, but what was she feeling during the time at the inn. Was it something she needed to worry about?


	9. Chapter 9: Into Anima

HalfwayParanoid - Thank you for the feedback. I wonder if you can tell me what you didn't like about it, because I know it wasn't as good. ;P There is going to be snips of the rival fight, but Reana won't realize it. ;) Questions can be answered later in the chappys.

Devil'sBlade - Yes, Reana is very jealous.

* * *

It was a very gloomy day at Fairy Tail. The rain wouldn't stop pouring and everyone was inside. However, Reana was sporting a very unique outfit. She was wearing a dark grey tank top with a tannish spider web design on it. She paired it with black shorts that had two bows which were white and grey on the right side along with white strappy sandals. Her hair was down with a beret that had a floral lace at the bottom and was tilted to the side. She was sitting beside Cana, who was drinking a barrel of beer.

"I can't believe this is what you meant…" Reana moaned, tugging on her shirt. "I seriously look like one of those prissy girls!"

"I think it suits you much better!" Cana said with a grin.

This was indeed the request of Cana, the victor of the bet made previous days ago. Who knew Cana had this in mind for Reana.

"Damn, he acts like a complete child sometimes." Reana sighed as Cana followed her gaze.

Reana was busy looking at Gray who was drawing on Natsu's face with a marker as he slept. Apparently Natsu managed to wake up, but the culprit was already out of sight. Lucy held a mirror to show Natsu the childish prank pulled. Reana managed to hear bits of their conversation.

"Who drew this on me?!" Natsu declared angrily.

"Only one person would stoop to your level." Lucy said, giving him an idea.

The next thing that happened was Natsu and Reana having a stare down.

"It was you, Reana!"

"Wrong person you ass!" Reana gritted, kicking him to argue with the real culprit, Gray Fullbuster!

Cana took a huge sip from her beer barrel, "Rainy days are perfect for going on dates with your boyfriend!"

"Cana, make sure you save some of your boyfriend to serve guest, okay?" Mira said, walking beside her.

"Where are you going on a day like this Mira?" Reana asked, looking at Mira's outfit.

"Just to the church…" Mira said before finding Elfman.

"How come they're going to the church?" Lucy asked, watching Elfman with Mira getting ready to leave.

"It's almost the anniversary of Lisanna's death." Cana said, softly.

"Lisanna?" Lucy and Reana questioned.

Levy went and explained how Lisanna was the little sister to Elfman and Mira. Cana also talked about how Lucy was almost like Lisanna in getting along well with Natsu. During their talk, Natsu and Gray managed to get out of their little fight. Though Natsu knocked out pretty quickly.

"How the hell does he sleep that fast?!" Reana shouted shocked.

Apparently there was a set of eyes looking at her. She could feel the presence and when she turned around, it was Gray who was looking at her. Why was he looking at her?

"Why are you dressed like that?" Gray asked, scanning her up and down.

"I lost to a bet, just deal with it right now." Reana said before pointing her finger up. "My eyes are up here, not on my lower body."

Gray slightly turned red, "It's just that I've never seen you like that." Gray struggled trying to word out his next sentence. "Y-You look really pretty today."

Reana was slightly caught off guard. Sure other guys told her she looked nice, but with him, it was very different. Somehow, Reana understood why it was different with him, yet she didn't want him to know. She knew she couldn't lie to herself, but she really did develop feelings for the ice stripper.

"Was I ugly before?!" Reana asked angrily, trying to hide her real emotions. "Of all days, why choose today to tell me that, huh?!"

"W-Wait…!" Gray shouted, noticing what he did. "That's not what I meant! Really!"

"Whatever! It's like this every time with you men!" Reana shouted before storming off. "It drives me crazy!"

Reana didn't want him to know that she liked him because that might change their friendship. Though at times, she really wished she could just stop being mean to him and just accept a compliment instead of hiding it. Was she only pushing the poor boy away even further? However, what she didn't know was the adventure she was going to have after being sent through the Anima.

-0-

Reana opened her eyes and noticed herself standing beside Gray and Erza, while being surrounded by multiple of soldiers and citizens. Gajeel was standing right in front of them with a smirk.

"You're awake."

"Gajeel?" Erza questioned confused.

"What happened?" Gray asked, turning to see all of the soldiers around them.

"You've got some explaining to do you piece of scrap metal." Reana said, irritated.

"I'll explain later! We're beating it out of here!"

Many soldiers attempted to attack, but what the three mages found out was that they couldn't use their magic. What was going on exactly? Gajeel was the only one able to use his magic which helped them escaped. They stopped to catch their breath at a random building.

"How come only you can use your magic?" Gray asked, leaning against the wall.

"The thought of being rescued by you sickens me." Reana said with a pout.

Gajeel held out a vile with red pills, "First, take these." He said, even ignoring Reana's comment.

"Explain first, Steel-Brain." Reana said until a voice called out.

It was a man who resembled Gajeel. He explained how everyone was turned into a huge lacrima before the two Gajeels went off complimenting themselves and explaining why there were two Gajeels.

"That aside, what do you mean by we turning into a lacrima?!" Erza said quite confused.

"That aside…?" Gajeel questioned.

Reana snickered, "She doesn't give a stupid crap about your faces and neither would I."

The two Gajeels lowered their expressions before Edolas' Gajeel began to explain the situation to the three mages. Gray questioned about the exballs before Gajeel explained how they let you use magic in this world. Apparently the task of saving the rest of Fairy Tail and Magnolia brought excitement to the eyes of the Crystal mage. All that was left was finding where Natsu and the others were.

-0-

Somewhere in the west tower was Edo-Erza getting ready to kill Happy and the others. However, as she got ready, a blast of an icy wind interfered. From the icy air, appeared three silhouettes.

"Hey you there..." A familiar voice rang, "You did this knowing they're members of our guild?"

"We will never forgive those who lay hands on our fellow guild members!"

"How did you…" Carla trailed off after hearing these familiar voices.

"Every one of you are now enemies of us. You're enemies of Fairy Tail!"

"Gray! Erza! Reana!" Lucy shouted, once the icy air dispersed.

"Wh-what? There's another…Erza-san and Reana-san…?" A guard said surprised.

"Is that Gray Surge?"

"No! It's the Earthland one!"

"Where are our friends?" Gray demanded placing his fist on his palm.

"What happened to the others that you fiends turned into a lacrima?!" Reana questioned angrily.

Both Reana and Gray unleashed their magic on the guards, sending them all up, that is until Edo-Erza decided to attack. She was aiming for both Reana and Gray until Erza blocked the attack. A powerful gust of wind began to form around them, indicating how immense the fight may become.

"Erza vs. Erza?" Lucy questioned shocked.

"You bastard! You aren't getting away with this! I'm going to whup ya good!"

"That's Natsu!" Reana noticed, hearing this loud voice.

"He's near here?" Gray questioned.

"Gray, Reana, go on ahead!" Erza said facing Edo-Erza.

"Right!" The shouted as Gray broke the sticky substance on Lucy's arms.

"How did you all get here?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"No time to explain right now, Blondie! Let's go!" Reana shouted as they ran off.

-0-

Shortly Gray explained the situation on how they arrived there. It was thanks to Gajeel who used his Dragon Slayer Magic to break the lacrima that was in the town square that held Reana, Gray, and Erza. Gray then began to explain how Dragon Slayer Magic in this world could be used for many things such as returning their friends back to normal.

"We know where that lacrima is!" Happy said raising his paw.

"That Iron freak is running around, looking for it." Reana said, kneeling down to Happy. "Think you can guild the poor idiot?"

"Got it! I'll take Gajeel to where it is!" Happy declared before speeding off.

Reana and the others continued moving forward. Straight ahead was a huge door which they kicked and saw Wendy and Natsu on the ground, unconscious. Were they too late to save them? Gray and Reana ran towards Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! How long are you going to sleep?!" Gray shouted shaking him, "Wake up you bum!"

"Just give him here!" Reana shouted, taking Natsu out of Gray's grasp. "Wake up Natsu!" She shouted slapping his face several times with force.

"Hey Gray, Reana…" Lucy said looking at their ways of waking him up.

Gray then resorted to feeding Natsu the exballs, which would allow the use of magic in this world. As it was placed in his mouth, he managed to gain somewhat conscious. Next was Wendy, but Natsu somehow managed to bust out of the room, mumbling about stopping them.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Reana asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Carla, everyone… We're in trouble… Everyone in the guild will be…" Wendy said before getting on her knees, "In order to destroy Extalia, the Royal Army intends to crash the giant lacrima into it! They're going to use everyone at Fairy Tail as a giant bomb!" She said which shocked everyone.

"In Edolas, they have floating islands. I'm sure you saw some of them, right? It seems that they float using Extalia's magic power. It said in the book that they control the balance of magic in this world." Lucy explained, after reading about Edolas.

"Our friends that have been turned into a lacrima are on one of those islands?" Gray asked, curiously.

"One right next to Extalia…" Carla said, "Right now, floating above the Royal City where we are now is Extalia and the lacrima."

"They'll hit the floating island using Dragon Slayer Magic to accelerate it and crash it into Extalia. That's what the Royal Army is planning." Wendy said softly.

"What'll happen then, Wendy?" Reana asked.

"The magic power of Extalia and Fairy Tail will collide, explode, and fuse… They said that the magical power will rain down on this country for eternity…"

"If they do that, then everyone from the guild will be…" Lucy said shocked.

"They'll disappear!" Reana shouted as more footsteps were heard, but it was Natsu who was screaming.

"What's with you?" Gray shouted looking at his state.

"There were two Erzas!" Nasu shouted spinning, "What the… How the… Why? Battles of the giant monsters? Is this the end of the world?!" Natsu shouted with his hands on his face until he noticed something. "Oh it's Gray and Reana!"

"You won't shut up… You won't calm down… Man, you're annoying." Gray sighed, mentally wanting to hurt him.

"I so want to kill you right now." Reana mumbled, tightening her hands into fists.

"This is the Gray and Reana we know, from Earthland." Lucy said enlightening him on the situation.

"N-Nani?"

"A lot of things happened and we're here now. So are Gajeel and Erza." Gray added, adding more info to Natsu's brain.

"Happy also went to stop the lacrima." Reana added as well.

"Oh, you're right!" Wendy blurted out, "Gray-san and Reana-san are here!" She shouted which sent them into a shocked state.

"Huh? You just noticed that now?" Carla asked as she nodded her head.

"Well, we're in a basement, so there's no sunlight on me, I suppose. I can barely see myself…" He said as he went transparent.

Reana slumped on the ground, "I-I can't believe this…!"

"Reana-san!" Wendy said trying to calm her down.

"Wait, did you guys come here to save me?" Natsu asked, "You're safe too Lucy?"

"You just noticed me now?"

"Stupid me!" Wendy shouted waving her arms, "I should have said that first thing! Thank you very much!"

"No biggie…" Gray said still upset on the fact he wasn't noticed with Reana.

"How is it that you came to this world without your clothes, Gray?" Reana asked, eying the shirtless boy.

"Oh! Since when have I…?" He screamed turning around.

Reana held a hand to her cheek with a mesmerized look, "K-Kawaii…"

"Now's not the time for that…" Lucy sighed, pulling Reana away from Gray.

"Unhand me, Blondie!" Reana shouted, trying to get out of her grip.

After all of the unrelated issues were done, everyone was all set to go. The plan was to find the king and put a stop to their infinite magic plan. However, they went a different way not wanting to get involved during Erza's fight with herself.

-0-

After running the other direction, all that was left was figuring where the king would be. Many ideas popped into their heads, though with this weird architecture design, it was hard to pinpoint exactly what they would see. However, Lucy's assumption on there being a possible amusement park was very spot on.

"There it is!" Reana, Gray, and Natsu screamed shocked.

"There really is an amusement park!" Lucy shouted, just as shocked.

The amusement park was very large. They began to walk inside, looking at all of the attractions, until they came across a merry-go-round which suddenly started to move.

"How fun…" A man with pink armor with sparkles around his body said. "It really is fun."

However, this was quite a distraction! A huge sound came from behind as Gray knocked Lucy down. A huge shadow was casted and a man with purple hair and a white streak was there on a boat.

"This, like, crazy fun magic power… It's going to disappear from this world soon, whoa!"

Reana managed to notice that Gray was over Lucy which seemed to make her blood boil. Jealously, especially coming from Reana, was not a good sign for anyone! Everyone then got back up to their feet to meet their enemies.

"Do you people honestly know what position we're in right now?"

"We're getting an infinite supply of magical power. No matter what it takes…" The pink-armored man said with a glare.

"We're desperate here. We won't let anyone interfere!" The purple-head said holding out a rod like weapon.

"My, my…" A strange yet all too familiar voice called out.

"I didn't expect you to be here Reana." The purple-head said with a grin.

From the shadows came a woman with long black hair which was tied in a jagged looking ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue corset style shirt that showed her stomach and cleavage, tight black gloves with gauntlets that had small circles on the palms, a black bikini bottom, and black leather boots.

"I can't let the two of you have all the fun, can I?" This so called other Reana, laughed.

"So there's another me in this world too, huh?" Reana said, crossing her arms.

"T-Two Reanas?" Gray and Natsu said simultaneously.

"Tsk, I never expected seeing the Earthland me." Edo-Reana smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

"Likewise..." Reana said with a smirk as they had a competitive stare down.

However, their stare down was slightly broken when Edo-Reana noticed someone near Reana.

"It's you…" Edo-Reana said, glaring into Gray's direction.

"Hah?" Gray questioned, confused.


	10. Chapter 10: Double the Danger

HalfwayParanoid – Yeah, she's the complete opposite of Reana in clothing wise.

Devil'sBlade – Thanks! I think so too!

Jesi - Thanks so much!

Heads up, the fight between the two Reanas didn't come out as well as I thought. Sorry about that ;p

* * *

"Listen here, other me." Reana said, feeling irritated. "If you're going to say that, at least don't leave everyone in suspense."

"I wonder why she's staring at him like that." Lucy whispered to Reana.

"How the hell should I know?"

"I mean the stare is exactly the one you give him every time he strips."

"And your point is, Blondie?" Reana asked, raising a brow.

"Gray…" Edo-Reana mumbled as her face was red.

"Huh?" Gray questioned again, until the unexpected happened.

"My beloved Gray!" Edo-Reana screeched girly, causing her fellow captains to look at her. "You're still as cute as ever!"

Reana, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy held a dumbfounded look. Even if this wasn't the Reana they knew, seeing her act so girly was very unusual yet so adorable. Reana was either red in anger or in embarrassment since the fake Reana had a massive crush on Gray.

"How can you possibly be me?!" Reana shouted, jabbing her finger towards the love-struck fake Reana.

Lucy held a thinking face, "In this world, Reana is overly obsessed with Gray…"

"S-She's kind of cute like that…" Gray mumbled, looking at Edo-Reana's girlish personality.

"I still don't get it…" Natsu said with a dumbfounded look still on his face.

"I never thought I get to see you again!" Edo-Reana said happily. "I love you Gray!"

"L-Love?!" Reana mumbled angrily to herself.

"That is the Earthland Gray, not the one you know."

"Shut up, Hughes." Edo-Reana pouted childishly. "He still resembles the Gray that I deeply love with all my heart! He belongs to me and only me!"

Reana's angry expression dropped to embarrassment. She couldn't believe what the other Reana was saying about Gray. Any longer and Reana was going to die of embarrassment.

Edo-Reana stroked her fingers through her hair, "You're all going to de right here and now, though I wish I didn't have to kill you Gray." Edo-Reana said, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"She instantly changed!" Lucy shouted shocked by the instant change in personality.

"Do you return to your cells or die here by us?" The pink knight asked, still riding the horse on the merry-go-round.

"Sugarboy we don't have to give them the choice." Hughes replied.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu gritted angrily.

"We've finished extracting the dragon's magical powers." Hughes said as his wand brightened. "If Code ETD is a success; we'll have no need for the Dragon Slayer. You Earthlanders with no concept of the value of magic will die here." He said before he controlled the huge ship to crash onto them.

Once finished talking, Hughes commanded the ship to crash onto the Earthlanders. When the ship crashed, it was broken into several pieces. Sugarboy's horse was broken off the merry-go-round, but he remained his posture. Hughes jumped onto a railing while Edo-Reana stood amongst the debris. However, through the debris, they saw that the Earthlanders had survived due to an ice shield created by Gray.

"An ice shield?" Hughes questioned as Edo-Reana held her face again.

"It's so cute, just like my beloved Gray!"

"So, this is Earthland magic?" Hughes questioned, before looking at Edo-Reana, "Please go back to your usual self…"

"You really don't use tools, huh?" Sugarboy asked lying flat on the ground. "I've never seen it before."

Suddenly flames had appeared around Natsu's legs which managed to shock the Edolas' captains. Natsu jumped into the air to land a punch to Hughes with his fist which was consumed by fire, but was quickly stopped by Edo-Reana and her gauntlets. From her gauntlets, a huge burst of crystal shot out, causing Natsu to fall further on the railings.

"Return our friends back!" Natsu shouted getting up.

Edo-Reana scoffed, "Friends? There will be no need for these so called friends once they collide with Extalila."

"Why are you still blabbering about that? I said we ain't going to let that happen!" Natsu shouted as Edo-Reana and Hughes jumped away from the railings. "Your reaction to me might've blown me off track, but I'll still defeat you!" Natsu roared, but from behind him, a rollercoaster car was speeding towards him.

"Natsu, behind you!" Lucy shouted as she felt like she was being sucked in. "What's this?"

Reana, Gray, and Lucy were sinking into the ground, almost like quicksand.

"We're sinking into the floor?" Gray noticed.

"No shit, detective! Thanks for stating the obvious!" Reana shouted, squirming.

"No need to get brutal with me." Gray said, eying Reana.

"Just what is this?" Lucy asked, as half her body had already sank.

"K-Kawaii..." Reana uttered with a mesmerized look.

Lucy and Gray followed her gaze to Natsu sick on a rollercoaster. They looked at Reana with a disgusted look. How could someone find that to be cute?

"Now's not the time, Reana." Gray sighed looking at her reaction. "Things aren't going well for him."

"We're not doing so well here either!" Lucy shouted, squirming.

"Lucy, pull Natsu out of there!" Gray said looking at her.

"How do you suppose she do that, huh?" Reana asked, until he noticed Gray staring at Lucy.

Gray grabbed Lucy by her arms, which made Reana twitch in jealously. He mustered up his strength before throwing Lucy up into the air. Apparently, Gray had managed throwing her on an opposing car.

"Nice job getting her up there." Reana said sarcastically while glaring at him, "Are you satisfied with the view you got?" She questioned as he scratched his head.

"Enough about that!" He said trying to change the subject. "Just grab onto me!"

Reana's face turned blood red, "Excuse me? Why makes you think I would?!"

"Just do it!" He shouted as she hesitated but held onto him. "Ice Make: Grappling Hook!" He shouted as two four pointed grappling hooks with chains appeared that connected to the buildings before he lifted himself, along with Reana, up.

"If you had that kind of magic, wouldn't it have been better if you rescued him?" Sugarboy asked as Edo-Reana appeared by him.

"It's quite simple to understand why he didn't rescue him." Edo-Reana said with a glare. "They're going to fight us."

"They have quite the confidence there then." Sugarboy replied as they jumped to them.

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" He shouted as he created a large scythe that he used to attack Sugarboy with, however something happened which made it look like a liquid.

"So cold… I see, ice magic, yes?"

"Crystal Make: Spear!" Reana shouted as she aimed at her counterpart who lunged at her as well.

However Edo-Reana used her gauntlet claws and slashed at her spear making it instantly break.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray asked looking at his scythe change its form.

"It seems that we have the advantage here." Edo-Reana chuckled beside Sugarboy.

"This weapon, Rossa Espada, softens anything and everything."

"My gauntlet can create the same crystals you can create." Edo-Reana smirked raising them up, "Sugarboy, I'll let you handle my beloved Gray while I deal with her."

"Don't go giving him nicknames like that!" Reana shouted, flailing her arms.

"My, my…" Edo-Reana said, raising her hands. "You and I share the same love for Gray, don't we?"

"Enough about Gray!" Reana shouted angrily. "It's just you and me now!" Reana shouted before dashing off.

"Get back here!" Edo-Reana said, before chasing after her.

-0-

A huge pillar of crystal shot from the ground as it sent Reana flying backwards to a wall. Reana and Edo-Reana were easily matched since they were the same person. Questions ran through Reana's head as she fought Edo-Reana. How can her own counterpart be working with the enemy?

"Why are you even an enemy to Fairy Tail? What happened to you?"

"There's really not point in telling you once you're dead!" Edo-Reana shouted before creating crystal needles that shot at Reana who dodged but stumbled.

Reana created a crystal sword as they went through a continuous clash of weapons. Each time their weapons shatter, they created new ones to fight with. This went on for many minutes almost seeming like hours.

"You people wouldn't understand our situation because you have an unlimited supply of magic unlike us! You can't understand the despair and fear of losing magic! We can't survive without magic!"

"You may be right that I won't understand, but I won't let you kill my friends just to do that! Wouldn't you rather live without magic than lose your friends?"

"Friends, you say?" Edo-Reana scoffed, "Friends are nothing more than trash! I've help killed countless friends without hesitation. Magic is the only thing I can trust and have! Friends could die for all I care!"

Reana's face darkened, "How dare you say things like that with my face and voice!" She shouted angrily as they clashed with their chipped weapons. "You're supposed to be me and how can you just say something like that!"

"It's because friends come and go, leaving you. I'm sure you know how it feels. Magic is the only thing that stayed with me and I don't want to lose that!"

"But you're still me!" Reana gritted clashing her sword with Edo-Reana's gauntlets. "Deep inside of you lies the fragile part of what used to be me! Because I had my friends with me, they managed to help me through the tough times I had about my sister! If you would just stop and listen to a friend I'm sure you can feel it too!"

"Shut up! You don't need friends in order to survive!"

They had been at it for some quite some time and neither of them had fallen. It was a never ending type of battle. Each of them had the same abilities and stamina. How can you win against your own self?

"If you would just listen to me; I'm sure you can feel the same way as I do!"

"I don't care! I left Fairy Tail because the magic had become hard to obtain! I left them all not caring because all I wanted was magic!" Edo-Reana shouted as she created crystal enhanced claws.

"You can still live on without having magic!" Reana said as her sword collided once more before both of their weapons broke. "I know there's a part of you that still cares! You care for Gray, just like I do…" Reana slightly mumbled, realizing she actually said that out loud. "If we both share the same feelings for him, you would understand how important friendship is! Don't throw away your heart just for magic!"

"Stop talking like that!" Edo-Reana gritted angrily. "I care about him a lot, but he likes that infuriating woman! Leaving him, may have broken my heart, but magic is thing that hasn't!"

Edo-Reana stopped her rant when she saw Reana with a crystal arrow and bow.

"I refuse to let you destroy my friends for this infinite magic dream! I won't give up! I still believe that deep inside you, you have the heart that cares for your friends! If you really care about Gray, why won't your heart open up more?" Reana shouted aiming her arrow.

_'C-can she really be Reana... me?' _Edo-Reana thought as she created a crystal shield.

"Give up this infinite magic dream and just be with your friends!" Reana shouted shooting the arrow, until she noticed Edo-Reana crying.

By the time it impacted, the arrow had penetrated through the shield. Edo-Reana laid there defeated. Reana couldn't help, but feel relieved that she let out her true feelings about Gray, though she wasn't sure how he would react if she ever told him.

"It's too late to stop the Dragon Chain Cannon, you know…" Edo-Reana said softly.

"We won't know until we try, right?" Reana said with a smirk.

Edo-Reana chuckled, "I suppose we really are alike after all…"

-0-

Gray had just finished fighting Sugarboy and learned how the Dragon Chain Cannon could be used to save their friends. Natsu came tumbling into the finished battling wanting to know where the key was. Being the idiot he was, Natsu didn't realize Gray was holding a replica of the key.

"Um… Can't you see what I have in my hand? Anyway, we're fine. The situation has changed a bit. Where are Lucy and Reana?"

"Oh right…" Natsu said dropping Sugarboy. "Lucy's stuck while Reana is fighting herself."

"Stuck? What?" Gray questioned curious as to what she was stuck under. "You left Reana to fight on her own?"

"She's battling like a monster out there!" Natsu shouted pointing in the direction he came from which scared the two of them.

"Anyways…" Gray said avoiding on how Reana might be fighting, "We can use this key! We can use it to save all our friends!"

"Nani?" Natsu questioned with a dumbfounded look.

"Their plan was to use the Dragon Chain Cannon was to pull the Lacrima Island and ram it into Extalia. But! If we crash the Dragon Chain Cannon, infused with Dragon Slayer Magic, directly into the lacrima…we can return everyone back to normal!"

"Oh! I don't get it, but I see!"

"The Dragon Chain Cannon seems to be up ahead."

"Right, let's go!"

"We have a problem though. There's no way to enter the room."

"Then we just bust our way in, right? I can use magic now, remember?"

"Not going to work. There's some type of wizard canceler device that makes it so magic won't work."

"Won't know until we try, right?"

"We need a plan first!" Gray shouted until they heard footsteps.

"So there you are…"

"Finally caught up…"

"Erza! Reana!" Natsu noticed however their outfits were different.

"Wait… They're the Edolas's…" Gray noticed as they smirked. "Damn it…"

"Our Erza and Reana… Lost?"

-0-

Shortly Edo-Reana and Edo-Erza were walking over to the door to the Dragon Chain Cannon that was heavily guarded. Edo-Reana dragged the tied up Gray while Edo-Erza dragged the tied up Natsu. The soldiers guarding the door managed to notice their captains.

"Are you well Captain Knightwalker and Murray?"

"Well, look at them!"

"Where did you get those wounds?"

"Just a few scratches." Edo-Erza simply said.

"And those two?"

"The key to the Dragon Chain Cannon." Edo-Reana said firmly.

"K-key?"

"Gray Surge, the key?"

"This is the Earthland Gray..." Edo-Reana said looking at him.

"Is his Highness inside?" Edo-Erza asked.

"Yes, this way!" A guard said as the door began to lift up.

"All the preparations are complete. An eternity of magic, right before my eyes…"

Inside was Faust with multiple numbers of guards around him. They slowly walked over to him while dragging the tied up boys.

"Erza, Reana, is it true you bring the key with you?" Faust asked curiously.

"It was destroyed, but do not worry." Edo-Erza said as Edo-Reana tossed Gray to the front.

"This man can create a key."

"Damn you…"

"And he is?" Faust questioned.

"An Earthland wizard... A friend of the Dragon Slayer."

"Are you saying that they had something to do with the disappearance of the lacrima in the public square?"

"Exactly…"

"Fine then… Activate the Dragon Chain Cannon immediately."

Edo-Erza held a sword to Natsu as Edo-Reana slashed the ropes bounding Gray, "Stand and don't try anything funny. Activate the Dragon Chain Cannon."

'_This is the Dragon Chain Cannon? It's a whole lot different than I'd imagine. On a much bigger scale, for sure…' _Gray thought looking at how complex the machine looked.

"Hurry up and do it!" Edo-Reana scoffed as Edo-Erza moved the sword a bit closer to Natsu.

"I don't have any choice…" Gray said placing his fist onto his palm creating a key which surprised everyone in the room. "I should charge admission for this!" He said before walking over to place the key in, _'I only have one chance.' _Shortly there was a bright red light that began to cover the tall dragon wall, _'I'll smash the Dragon Chain Cannon right into the lacrima! That way we can save all our friends and everyone from Magnolia!'_

"Yes, that's wonderful!" Faust shouted when the light got brighter. The castle began to shift in order to launch the Dragon Chain Cannon.

Gray looked around frantically, _'How do I change the aim? Where?'_

Shortly a huge beam of light erupted from the Royal City's castle into the air as Faust ordered to fire the cannon.

"This is it." Edo-Erza said as she pushed Natsu. "Natsu!" Her hair moved to show that she was indeed the Earthland Erza.

"Right! Wind Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared as he used his fire fists to punch most of the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Faust demanded as Erza placed her sword at his neck.

"Stop the launch!"

"Erza! You fiend! What treachery is this Erza?" Faust asked as she re-quipped into her regular outfit.

"I am Erza Scarlet! Earthland's Erza!"

"Reana, seize her!"

"If I rarely listen to the guild master, what makes you think I will with you?" Reana said with a smirk.

Millions of crystal pieces surrounded her body and shortly disappeared as she was wearing Earthland Reana's outfit. From her hands a huge wave of crystal had appeared and impaled the guards. This had meant she wasn't the Edolas Reana.

"I'm Earthland's Reana! Reana Lancaster!"

"Sorry about that! Your quick thinking helped us out!" Gray said with his arm up.

"It was a great plan, but I can't shake the thought of perverts looking at me." Reana groaned, thinking about Edo-Reana's attire. "Enough about me, where exactly are your clothes?" Reana asked as he looked shocked.

"This was plan D! D for Dupe the Dolts!" Natsu shouted crazily.

"Aim the Dragon Chain Cannon at the lacrima." Erza demanded.

"Do not listen to her! Fire immediately!" Faust shouted as the guards were confused on what they should do.

"Hurry and do it, or else…"

The soldiers, being loyal to their king, readjusted the aim towards the lacrima. The king was very angry at the decision of his soldiers that is, until an angry voice came from above.

"Scarlet!" Edo-Erza shouted as Erza blocked her attack.

Seeing that Erza had lost her grasp on the king, the soldiers reverted the aim and shot at the bottom of the Lacrima Island. After it had been shot, a huge blast came. A huge animal like bat had appeared.

"Everyone, get on!"

"Lucy?" Erza questioned looking at the huge animal since they couldn't see her.

"Where are you? You turned into a giant monster?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well, she sure is one weird looking monster." Reana snickered.

"Stop your blabbering and get on!" Lucy shouted showing herself.

"How can that girl ride a Legion?" Faust asked as everyone climbed on.

"This is my Legion!" Coco said with a salute.

"Coco…"

"Can we stop it?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know but we got to go!" Lucy replied as the Legion quickly flew out of the building to the huge lacrima island.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of Edolas

HalfwayParanoid - Too much praise. ;p I do not deserve it, but thank you for informing me about any mistakes I've made. :)

Devil'sBlade - It surprises me as well. xD

Heads up, I changed Reana's drinking habits. She does not instantly pass out. ;)

* * *

Reana and the others finally reached Extalia, in order to stop the giant lacrima from ramming Extalia. Everyone was trying their best to push the island back without fail. If they did, everyone in Fairy Tail even in Magnolia would be lost forever. When the strength of the mages wasn't enough, the entire population of Extalia, including the queen went to help.

With the combined efforts of the mages and the Exceeds, the island was pushed back as a ray of blinding light shined from the skies. This intense light had pushed everyone off the Lacrima Island into the air. When the light dispersed, everyone was surprised to see that the giant lacrima holding their friends hostage was gone. Reana and the others were being carried by the Exceeds as they wondered what had occurred. When the island and Dragon Chain began to disappear, a man on top of a white bat-like creature appeared.

The man was Mystogan who explains that thanks to everyone, he was able to find an Anima large enough to send the lacrima back to Earthland and return everyone to normal. Mystogan then later revealed himself as the Prince of Edolas, who Pantherlily once saved years back. After seeing his true face, Reana finally remember him as the person who showed her kindness when she didn't as a kid alone in the forest.

"Jellal?" Reana questioned looking at him.

"Do you know him?" Lucy questioned confused.

"But, I don't understand…"

"I knew you could rid that hate of yours. You managed to find some great friends." Jellal said, looking at her guild mates. "I never would have expected you to have joined Fairy Tail."

"Y-You don't know how grateful I was that day…" Reana uttered, as memories of her meeting with Jellal as a kid poured into her head. "T-That really is you, isn't it…" She said, wanting to cry, but just couldn't as he nodded his head.

However, this reunion was cut short once Pantherlily was shot through the chest by a beam of light. The attack itself came from Erza Knightwalker! She arrived at the scene along with the Royal Army by her side, who arrive to attack the Exceeds. Mystogan, aka Jellal, tried to stop Edo-Erza, until Faust appeared in an enormous dragon like machine called Dorma Anim!

The king then ordered his soldiers to capture the Exceeds before shooting a magic beam from the Dorma until Jellal blocked the attack. Three magic circles appeared before reflecting the attack Faust had used. However, reflecting the attack wasn't affected against the dragon robot due to the magic canceler. Faust then shot another attack which sent Jellal falling down.

"Jellal!" Reana shouted as she watched him fall down onto a floating island. She was about to jump after him until she was held back. "Let go of me, Gray!"

"Look, losing you isn't an option right now!" Gray said sternly which made Reana slightly blush.

"W-What are you saying?" Reana muttered until she noticed the three Dragon Slayers were gone.

"We need all the help we have right now!"

One by one, the Exceeds were turning into small lacrimas by the Royal Army. Edo-Erza had ambushed the mages as more Legion appeared surrounding them. Coco's Legion was shot, making everyone plummet down. Carla and Happy brought out their wings before diving to save their friends. Carla grabbed Gray and Reana while Happy grabbed Lucy and Coco.

"Holding you two up is impossible!" Carla shouted trying her best to hold them up.

"Suck it up, cat!" Reana shouted as they were going down fast.

They all soon crash landed, but in doing so, they were surrounded by the Royal Army. They were after Carla and Happy, the last of the Exceeds. The mages began to fight in order to save the two Exceeds. Happy was about to get hit by a magic bullet until Carla intervene and took the hit. Shortly the army shot more bullets, but were blocked by a crystal wall with Loke hitting the incoming attacks.

"Happy, get her out of here!" Reana ordered. "Loke and I will handle this!"

"Thanks, Reana and Loke!" Happy said before running off with Carla in his arms.

However, with all of them fighting, they were soon overpowered when several Legions appeared and knocked them.

"At this rate…everyone is going to die…" Happy realized as everyone tried fighting on avoiding the bullets and attacks of the Legion, "It's not use… We're just too outnumbered…" Happy said as the guards held spears at them being that they were outnumbered, "Someone…save us!"

A small sapling had appeared and shortly had evolved into a huge tree that had constricted the Legions of the Royal Army. From the huge dirt cloud came the Edolas Fairy Tail members who stormed out of their guild to charge at the enemy.

"It's the Edolas Fairy Tail!" Happy said after seeing this ray of hope.

Edolas Fairy Tail soon began to fight off the Royal Army along with the Earthland mages. Reana and Gray managed to see Gray's counterpart, who was completely odd.

"Me? And look at your clothes!" Both Grays shouted at each other.

"Strip down!" Gray shouted at himself.

"Put some clothes on!" Edo-Gray shouted.

"Just one of them is enough to drive you crazy." Reana said irritated.

"I can't believe there are two Grays!" Edo-Juvia shouted squeezing the heads of two guards with her breasts. "Juvia's in a pickle!"

"Oh, I wish I was them…" Edo-Gray said looking at Edo-Juvia.

"Urusai!" Reana shouted, kicking Edo-Gray which scared her Gray. "Just hearing him makes me sick! This is all your fault!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Gray shouted defending himself.

"He's obviously you!" Reana shouted pointing at Edo-Gray. "Men are all the same!"

"My Reana-chan is back!" Edo-Gray shouted, running towards her. "I missed you so much!"

"R-Reana-chan?!" Gray and Reana shouted shocked.

"Reana-chan, I love you too!"

"AHHHH!" Reana shouted, hiding behind Gray. "Urusai! Get away from me, you pervert! Can't you take a hint?!"

"Gray is drooling all over Reana and Juvia?" Lucy said with disbelief as she watched Edo-Gray trying to hug Reana who was hiding behind Gray. "Plus, Jet and Droy are contending for the strongest? There's so much completely backwards!"

Everyone was doing well in fighting against the Royal Army. Reana managed to beat up some guards with her crystal wave however a certain someone popped from behind her.

"Reana-chan, you're so cool!" Edo-Gray said holding his hands together.

"URUSAI! I'm not the Reana you know!" She shouted angrily. "If you really want to do something, take some advice from my Gray and strip down!"

"So cruel as ever!" Edo-Gray shouted with hearts in his eyes.

"GET OFF ME!"

-0-

Away from the battle was Jellal and Pantherlily, having a conversation. It was a sort of plan of calming the citizens down by having a hero kill a villain.

"You saved my life. I cannot allow you to die!" Jellal shouted at Lily. "I must give you happiness!"

"And I say the exact same thing to you. If either one of us takes responsibility and is killed, nothing will come from it except unhappiness."

"Then how do we calm the people?" Jellal asked lowering his head. "Was it a foolish plan?"

"Pantherlily-sama, we have a big problem!" A guard shouted coming from behind.

"We know. As you can see, the Anima is…"

"You're trying to stop it right?"

"No, that's not it."

"Anyway, there are people wreaking havoc in the castle city. Cities are being destroyed one after another…"

"The panic seems worse than even I predicted…" Jellal said, "We have to do something soon, or…"

"First we have to stop the rioting." Panther Lily said.

"Yes, we must strike before it spreads further." Jellal said before walking out to find out what the rioting was all about.

"How many people are rioting?" Panther Lily asked.

"T-three people!"

"Only three people? Why haven't you stopped them?"

"Well they're really strong and…" A guard said until laughter was heard which drew their attention to Natsu on a roof stop.

"I am the Great Demon King Dragoneel! I've taken all this world's magic power!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu continued to laugh, "I'm the one who beat your king!" He shouted pointing to Faust who was tied to a log. "Maybe I'll let him win just for a special favor! Redfox! Marvel! Destroy the city, my loyal servants!"

Several buildings were cut in half and a man with a saw for an arm appeared jumping down.

"That's a great villain who is trying to destroy the city!" Edo-Gajeel shouted to the townspeople, "They are truly a group bent on doing evil! Just look! This is their doing!"

"Destroy more of the city! My servants!" Natsu shouted as the people were convinced of him being a villain. They demanded him to return the magic. "I don't like the sound of that… Every person who resists me is…" He said before spewing out fire from his mouth which scared the people.

"Stop this, Natsu!" Jellal shouted which grabbed the attention of everyone.

"I am the Great Demon King Dragoneel."

"Stop this foolishness! The king has fallen! There is no need to attack the Royal City…" Jellal said as Natsu spewed out more fire, "Stop this!"

"Can you stop me, Prince of Edolas?"

"Why are they here?" Panther Lily asked.

"I-I let them know." Nadi said appearing behind them, "Since I overheard your conversation…"

"Come here." Natsu said flipping his cape, "If you don't, there won't be a trace left of this city."

"Natsu, don't move from there!" Jellal said as he jumped down.

"I'm not Natsu. I am the Great Demon King Dragoneel!" Natsu shouted as Jellal tried to use a spell but it got sucked up into the sky. Natsu however used his fire to destroy a house which caused the people to panic.

"Enough of this Natsu." Jellal said as Natsu stood on the broken building. "I cannot become a hero and you aren't getting away with just pretending to be beaten."

"You're on!" Natsu shouted as he punched Jellal.

"This is a farce!" Jellal said wiping his mouth, "The people won't come together for this… No way!" He shouted aiming a fist in which Natsu caught.

"Don't hold back." Natsu said as Jellal kicked him.

"Looks like we got a gallery!" Natsu declared as the people around them began to cheer for Jellal.

"You idiot! If you insist on doing this, then stand down!"

"Hell no!" Natsu shouted as he punched Jellal in the stomach as Jellal punched his face. Soon after reacting to this punch he aims a fist to his chin, but didn't make contact, "This is my personal style of a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony." He said which shocked Jellal, "There are three conditions I must tell someone who leaves Fairy Tail… One!" He shouted as they continued fighting. "You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live! Two!" Natsu shouted before getting hit in the face, "What was it again?"

"You must never have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them!"

"That's right! Three!" Natsu shouted as he punched Jellal in the stomach, "Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant! You must never forget the friends you love…"

"…for as long as you live!" Jellal finished as they delivered a final blow to each other as Natsu fell.

"Did you get all of that? As long as you keep the guild mind set, there's nothing you can't do. I hope we meet again, Mystogan." Natsu said with a smile as he laid on the ground, defeated.

"Natsu…"

The people began to cheer for the victory of Jellal, their prince. Soon Earthland humans and the Exceeds began to glow. Anima was sucking up the last of the magic in the world. Everyone with magic inside of them was being lifted into the skies. The Edolas Fairy Tail were very bummed out about losing magic, wondering what would happen.

"Don't look so glum! You can't have a guild without magic, huh?" Gray said before pounding his chest, "As long as you have your friends…that's your guild right there!"

"Don't tell me…" Jellal said watching Natsu and the others go up, "I would have never expected it to suck up humans themselves…"

Everyone began waving good byes to their counterparts except for Reana. Her counterpart wasn't down with the Edolas Fairy Tail, but she could tell that she had somehow changed Edo-Reana's perspective on friends. The Earthland mages and Exceeds were getting sucked up by the Anima, as they said their farewells. This was the last time Reana would ever see Jellal, the man who changed her.

"Jellal!" Reana shouted waving her hand at him, "Thank you everything! I'll never forget how kind you were to me!"

"Reana…" Jellal said as Reana smiled. '_Farewell Lily. Natsu, Wendy, Reana, Gajeel… And my family… Fairy Tail.' _Jellal thought as they all passed through the Anima.

-0-

Upon returning to Earthland, everything was back to normal, much to everyone's surprise. Though that wasn't the only surprising thing. The Exceeds had also came through the Anima, though Carla wanted them to go back. The Exceed elders began to explain themselves about the truth on the eggs dispatched. The so called mission was a lie, due to the Queen's power of seeing Extalia being destroyed. She sent 100 eggs to Earthland to protect them from the chaos and lied about the mission of killing the Dragon Slayers. After apologizing, they finally get on good terms and swear on finding the rest of the eggs. Shortly all of the Exceeds began to fly off in order to search for the evacuated children from 6 years ago.

"Okay!" Natsu shouted happily as he along with Reana, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were shaking their arms. "Let's return to our guild!"

"Everyone… Your hands…" Wendy said looking at them.

"Hold a sec!" Gajeel shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"Wait Gajeel! Do you want to do it too?" Natsu asked, crazily.

"It's fun!" Wendy said doing it with Natsu.

"If there was a point to it!" Gajeel shouted angrily.

"Hah! Even if there was a point, I wouldn't let you join." Reana said with a smirk.

"Teme!" Gajeel gritted angrily at Reana before looking around. "Where's Lily? I ain't seen Pantherlily anywhere!"

"Lily?" Gray and Reana questioned.

"That super strong Exceed." Lucy explained.

"If you want me, I'm right here." Lily's voice said from the bushes.

He came out but he was as small as Happy and Carla. This shocked everyone since he was a super Exceed.

"Dinky!" Everyone shouted shocked.

"It seems as if Earthland doesn't match well with my constitution."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Carla asked.

"Right now, I want to join this guild that took care of the Prince. You'll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?" Lily said pointing his finger at Gajeel.

"Of course I will, partner!" Gajeel shouted hugging him.

"K-Kawaii…" Reana said mesmerized while watching Gajeel hug Lily.

"Not the time!" Lucy shouted, not at all surprised by Reana's reaction.

"Now about another matter… I caught someone suspicious." Lily said holding onto rope as he pulled it. "Come here!"

Everyone is completely shocked when the person was revealed as Lisanna! During her conversation with Lily and Gajeel, she tackles Natsu into a hug. She later hugs Happy before greeting both Gray and Erza. She also notices Wendy, Lucy, and Reana and believes them to be the Earthland versions of their counterparts back in Edolas.

"Hold on a sec… Don't tell me you're…" Gray said confused, "…our Lisanna?"

"Yeah…" Lisanna said softly.

"You came back from the dead?" Natsu shouted happily with Happy as they walked to her.

"Hold on you idiots!" Reana shouted pulling the two back. "Don't you think it's strange? I thought your Lisanna died."

"We all thought you died two years ago. I can't believe you came back from the dead." Erza said not believing what she was seeing.

Lisanna began to explain what truly happened to her two years ago. After finishing her story about the truth, everyone was quite shocked.

-0-

At the Kardia Cathedral, Mira and Elfman are about to leave the grave of Lisanna until they hear her voice. Turning around, their eyes widen when they see their Lisanna approach them. All of them cry as they hug each other for the first time in two long years. Reana and the others happily watched as the siblings finally reunited. Watching them made Reana miss her sister for a while, almost forgetting what her sister had done to her in the past.

Everyone returned to the guild, where the guild members greeted Lisanna in happiness which Elfman managed to ruin as he punched them all. The guild was normal, almost as if the whole Anima sucking never happened!

"That's the same reaction I had…" Natsu muttered.

"Thank goodness! The guild's just like how it was before!" Lucy said glad.

"It's almost like the whole Edolas thing never happened." Reana said, slightly leaning against Gray, who blushed.

"Anyway, what's important is that everyone is safe." Erza said calmly.

"Lisanna!" Makarov said walking up to her.

"Master!"

"I believed… Everyone raised in this guild is a child of this guild. And what parent is there that doesn't worry about their child? And what parent is there that doesn't believe in their child? You can tell me all about what happened later. You two Natsu…"

"Sure Gramps!"

"Anyway, you did great coming home!" Makarov said with a huge grin.

"Master… I am back home aren't I? I'm back home, right?"

"That's right! This will always be your home. Welcome home, Lisanna."

"Welcome home, Lisanna!" Everyone shouted happily.

"I'm home!" Lisanna shouted hugging Makarov in a tight hug.

"Cry all you'd like…" Makarov said as Lisanna rubbed her face against his. "Before the party that is…"

-0-

Everyone shortly began a celebration for such a miraculous event of Lisanna returning back after two years. Everyone was either drinking beer of having conversations about the Edolas counterparts. Reana was with Cana and Gray, trying to discuss about Cana's counterpart. Though the problem was that several cups of beer were near them and Reana was holding a huge jug of it.

"The you over there was…" Gray started before chuckling. "Damn, just remembering makes me…"

"Tell me already! My sake is going to go bad!" Cana shouted at him.

"C'mon!" Reana chuckled, twirling her drink in the air. "Just live a little and have some fun!"

"Here we go again." Cana said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Gray questioned confused.

"Cana!" Reana said motioning her hand. "Do you know how much I love this guild?"

"You said that before, Reana." Cana said, taking the jug of beer away from Reana.

This was a sign that Reana was full on drunk. She had drank over 5 cups of beer and was completely a laid-back type of person. Reana was all giddy, almost the complete opposite as her regular personality.

"What's up with her?" Gray questioned, "Last time she drank, she knocked out."

"It goes to show you how much you change when hanging out with me." Cana said, twirling her jug. "The fun is about to start soon."

"Hah?"

The next thing Gray knew, Reana was seen hugging Gray! Her face was pressed against his chest which made him turn red. Even if she was drunk, this didn't change the fact that Reana Lancaster was acting so girly and adorable.

"Gray…" Reana said softly as she hugged him tighter.

"R-Reana! W-What are you doing?" Gray asked, confused and embarrassed.

"Let's just leave the guild together, okay?" Reana said sweetly.

"W-What are you t-trying to say?" Gray questioned as Cana watched him.

"I'm trying to say, we should get together or something." Reana said, nuzzling her head at his chest. "Let's go on more jobs! Just the two of us, okay?"

"C-Cana!" Gray shouted, pleading for help. "Do something!"

"Calm down!" Cana said before prying Reana off Gray.

"Cana, you just want him for yourself." Reana said, trying to go back to Gray.

"Enough torturing the poor man. Why don't you go and walk off that drunk state of yours?"

"Haha!" Reana cheered happily. "Looky, looky Cana! I'm a monster!" She giggled, pulling on her cheeks.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Gray asked, looking at Reana.

"She's like that when she's drunk and won't remember a thing that happened. It's best that you don't mention it when she snaps back to normal."

"Right…"

"I wanna have fun!" Reana cheered before running off.

"Do you think it's okay to let her run off like that?" Gray questioned, looking at her.

"It'll wear off soon." Cana said, taking a swig of her beer.

As Reana was walking happily, she was stopped by Juvia.

"Juvia will not let Reana-san win Gray-sama's heart!"

"Chill out water girl!" Reana said, still feeling drunk. "Newsflash to that little nut of a brain you have, last time I checked, Gray was with me!" Reana covered Juvia's mouth, making her not able to talk. "There's only one person and that's me, okay?" Reana said woozily, before walking away.

This didn't come as a surprise. Juvia confronting Reana about love related topics was normal whenever Reana was drunk since she wouldn't remember anything. This was usually the only time where you could hear the truth from Reana.

The celebration, however, managed to turn into a brawl since Gajeel tried to get the Exceed Trio to fight one other, but instead accidentally starts one between the guild members instead. Reana was seen back with Cana trying to fix the headache she got from being drunk. While doing so, Reana was having a small conversation about the Edolas business and was quite irritated by the loud noise.

"Honestly, I can never get any peace and quiet in this guild…" Reana sighed trying to have a conversation with Cana. "I have a huge headache right now."

"That's men for you. They'll never change…" Cana said taking a sip. "So tell me more about what happened in that other world and about their Gray."

"It's harder to explain with everyone here." Reana said as several small objects attacked her head. "They haven't matured at all have they?" She sighed heavily.

"You're not going to lash out?" Cana asked since Reana was hit by several objects. "That's very strange for you."

"They're making my headache even worse... They're still noisy as ever and…" Reana said twitching before turning around to face them. "If you're going to fight, can you just take it out…?" She paused when a table hit her face.

"They done it now!" Lucy shouted scared.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked confused.

By now, Reana was red in fury. She looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"YOU MORONS TOOK THIS WAY TOO FAR!" Reana shouted before jumping into the fight.

"Reana-san…" Wendy said scared as she watched her fighting everyone in the fray.

"Don't be scared…" Lucy said twitching her eye. "As long as you don't provoke her, you won't see this side of her…"

"What ever happened to relaxing?" Cana questioned, watching Reana swerve in the fight.

In the middle of the fight, Reana was only looking for one person in particular. Knowing him, she figured him to be the cause of the fight. She shortly found her target and tackled him. She was on his back, while pulling his legs towards her.

"STOP STARTING FIGHTS, NATSU!" Reana shouted, pulling his legs back even more. "THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T SO CRAZY!"

"TASUKETE!" Natsu cried calling for help while everyone else continued fighting each other.


	12. Chapter 12: The Announcement

FairyXDreams - Thank you so much! That means a lot!

HalfwayParanoid - Thanks so much for finding my mistakes. x)

Devil'sBlade - There's no stopping this girl when she wants he alcoholic beverages. ;p

* * *

It was finally yet another normal day at Fairy Tail or that was what Reana wanted. Lucy was busy talking about how Cana wanted to quit Fairy Tail, though Mira had vaguely explained that it was something Cana would say around that time. Natsu was fired up to go on a job, but for some reason didn't want to bring Lucy with him.

"Maybe you're just weak Blondie." Reana said casually.

"And I wish you would stop calling me that." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Call you what exactly?" Reana asked raising a brow, until a familiar voice rang.

"I'm back!"

The voice was indeed Gray, though he didn't have his clothes on.

"Welcome back, Gray. And your clothes?" Mira asked with a smile.

"There's no time for that! This is my next job!" Gray said showing a paper before running off.

"Got it, have a nice day."

"Hey, at least take me with you!" Reana shouted as he showed her his hand.

"Maybe next time!"

"At least put on some clothes!"

"No time for that!"

Reana slumped in her seat, "Damn… He's always so crazy."

Lucy nudged Reana's side, "But that's what you like about him, right?"

Reana blushed, "W-What?! D-Don't interpret things like that! I-It's not like I like him or anything!"

"I knew it." Mira said smiling, "You do like Gray, don't you?"

"Hold up, I do not like him! I thought I already told you that!" Reana shouted, turning red.

"Your face is red, care to explain that?" Lucy said mischievously.

"I…" Reana started to say before hitting her face on the bar table. _'Aww, who am I kidding? Just thinking about that makes me…'_

Suddenly more members began to crowd Mira, telling her the jobs they were all going on. This made Reana a bit curious and at the same time angry because Mira wouldn't tell her what was going on.

-0-

It was finally the next day and everyone was crowding the stage. There was a huge curtain covering it as well. Apparently it was the announcement of the annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. Makarov began to explain the details of the trial and even declared the eight participants: Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, and Mest Gryder.

"W-why wasn't I included?" Gajeel asked shocked. "Even Juvia is, so…"

"I heard about your reputation in this guild." Lily said looking at him, "Doesn't seem like you're trusted."

"Uh, no! I mean, I can't tell you why, but I'm not! I want to explain but I can't!"

"You're not ready." Erza said with a smirk.

"Damn you!" Gajeel shouted as everyone was cheering.

"Hah!" Reana sneered coming from behind him. "Now who's the weak one now, huh? It's you Iron Freak!"

"Why you! Teme!" Gajeel gritted getting up in her face.

Reana twitched, "You want to start something, Iron Face?!"

"Short Fuse Child!"

"Excuse me?!" Reana gritted angrily, "I'm not a child! I'm 18, you bastard!"

"Temper Queen!"

"Scrap Metal!"

"Hot-head!"

"Block-head!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?!" They shouted angrily at each other before going into another argument.

Lucy slowly backed away from Reana, twitching her eye. _'She's been like this ever since they first met…'_

"Honestly…" Carla said with her paws at her waist. "Such a fuss all the time." She said before going stiff.

"What's the matter Carla?" Wendy asked looking at her.

"N-nothing." Carla answered as she tried to interpret what she saw, _'What was that, just for a moment…' _

Carla had a vision of Natsu crying, Cana crying, Reana hugging someone while crying, a lifeless hand on the ground, and a face of a young man in the decaying woods. Makarov then explained how they were to choose partners, but could not choose S-Class mages themselves. After the announcement, everyone went back to their normal business.

-0-

Reana was sitting at a table with Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, Elfman, Happy, and Juvia. Strangely, Reana had not seen her drinking buddy since the announcement, making her a bit worried about Cana's wellbeing. Due to this huge announcement, Reana was doing a small celebration for the participants, but this was mainly a chance for her to drink some more.

"Everyone seems to be having a tough time." Wendy noticed until she looked at Reana's strange. "Reana-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Wendy! In fact, I'm super peachy today!" Reana blurted, happily.

Truth be told, Reana wasn't feeling like herself that day. She was drunk, yet again and without Cana around to explain the details about Reana's drunk side, who knows what could happen. Reana was ignoring the others since she was drowning herself with her alcoholic beverage. She missed out on what everyone said, but managed to see Natsu dashing out of the guild.

"Gray!" Reana said sweetly while placing a finger at her mouth. "Have you decided on your partner yet?"

Lucy leaned to Gray's ear, "I think she wants to be your partner."

"Lucy!" Reana pouted childishly. "I wanted to tell him! You big meanie…"

Lucy slightly jerked back, a bit surprised at Reana's reaction. However, after realizing what Reana had called her by, she was quite happy. Lucy held a smile which seemed to confuse the drunk person.

"How come you're smiling Lucy?" Reana asked cutely.

Reana leaned pass Gray to pull on Lucy's cheeks. It was quite easy to tell that she was drunk since she had several drinks in front of her and her personality was very odd.

"I think she's drunk again." Gray sighed heavily.

"You have such a pretty face, Lucy!" Reana giggled. "I wish I was a participant, that way I can totally pick you as my partner! You're totally worth picking!"

"R-Really?" Lucy asked surprised until she realized something. _'Does Reana tell the truth when she's drunk?' _

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy asked curiously.

"O-Oh! I-It's nothing!" Lucy said with a smile before turning her head to Reana.

She was busy cuddling happily with Gray who was blushing. Juvia on the other hand was quite infuriated with this.

"I want something sweet for my head!" Reana mumbled, tightening her grip on Gray.

"Then let go and get something." Gray simply said, still feeling embarrassed that she was clinging onto him.

"No!" Reana said childishly. "All I need is you, then my sweet bar is complete!"

"W-What?" Gray asked embarrassed.

"How cute…" Lucy noticed looking at the two.

"Juvia is mortified!" She muttered, feeling ashamed that she couldn't do the same with her beloved Gray.

"You never answered my question, Gray-kins!" Reana muttered with a cute grin.

Juvia was beyond mad by this point, "Gray-sama! Are you planning on partnering with Reana?"

"Is there any problem with that, water girl?" Reana asked, angrily eying the water mage.

"N-Not at all!" Juvia said, feeling intimidated by Reana's glare.

"I wanna be your partner, Gray!" Reana pouted, pulling away from him. "Don't choose her!"

"Sorry, but I've already decided on my partner." Gray said as Loke appeared behind him.

"Loke?" Lucy questioned shocked.

"We promised a year ago." Gray said as Loke fixed his tie.

"Sorry Lucy…but I'll be lifting our contract during the period of the exam. There's no need to worry. I traveled through the gate using my own magic power, so I won't use up your magic power." Loke said lifting his tux jacket.

"What a free spirit indeed!" Lucy said shaking.

"But are you still a member of Fairy Tail?" Elfman asked as Loke took off his jacket.

"I am still a Fairy Tail wizard." Loke said as everyone saw the mark on his back. "With my pride in my guild, I will make Gray an S Class wizard."

"I'm counting on you!"

"Leave it to me!"

"Were those two always so close?" Lucy asked, looking at Reana.

"If you want to be close, you should've told me Lucy!" Reana cheered, wanting a hug from her.

"Maybe next time…" Lucy said, not adjusted to this side of Reana.

"Meanie…" Reana said with a pout.

After talking a bit with Loke, he acted as if the whole hugging incident never happened.

"You better give me your best shot. Let's have a passionate battle, just like the old times!" Gray said, looking at Juvia.

"Passionate?" Juvia questioned blushing while holding her head.

Reana had anger written all over her face, "And just exactly what do you mean by passionate?!"

"Huh?" Gray questioned not knowing she was upset about something.

Reana tightened her fists before unclenching them, "Forget it, it's not important anyways…" Reana said looking down before taking a swig of her beer. _'I don't get why I like you so much…''_

Gray patted her head, "Don't be upset that I didn't pick you as my partner."

"It's not fair! I wanted to be your partner." Reana pouted before realizing where his hand was. "I thought I told you to not do that again."

"Well…" Gray said with a grin. "I figure you wouldn't mind now since we're friends. I just thought it can be like our little thing, you know?"

"Really?" Reana asked with a gleam. "I'd like that even if it does make me feel like a kid!" Reana said before taking another sip of her beer.

The two began to have a pleasant conversation since she was drunk and less rude. Somehow Lisanna figured being Juvia's partner wouldn't be such a bad thing since she did get along with Edo-Juvia. Elfman was left without a partner and was even considering Reana, but didn't want to feel her wrath if she ever got angry. Apparently Lisanna pointed out that he could choose Evergreen, who had been staring at him for quite some time.

-0-

It was finally night time and everyone began to go home. For some reason Reana was walking home with Gray. It was snowing which was quite a sight for Reana, who deeply loved the cold. People would find her crazy since she was only wearing a dark grey bandeau, blue shorts, leather boots, and her hair was tied up high. She wasn't even wearing a jacket and to top it off, it was snowing. She could freeze herself! Strangely, she didn't mind the weather and outfit.

"How come you're walking me?" Reana asked out of the blue.

"I can't let someone like you walk home alone."

This was very true, but what he truly meant was that he couldn't leave a drunk person alone. Leaving Reana alone on a cold night would bound to get her in some sort of incident.

"How cute!" Reana giggled, swaying side to side. "You're such a gentlemen! I like that a lot!"

There was rarely anything to talk about since Reana was tired from fighting with Gajeel about the S-Class exams and she was still ditsy on the alcohol. Oh how she wanted to be an S-Class wizard. She touched her head after getting a headache. It appeared that she had finally snapped back to reality. Her headache problem was cut off when something was placed on her shoulders. She touched it and turned to see Gray without his jacket.

"W-What's this for?" Reana asked, touching her head.

"I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks Gray." Reana said with a gentle smile. "But I can't let you be cold either…" She said before linking her arm with his, giving him slight warmth.

""Y-You don't have to do that, Reana…" Gray said, scratching his cheek.

"Just deal with it, you idiot." Reana chuckled lightly. "My head is killing me right now and I need to lean on your arm."

"At least you're back to normal." Gray muttered softly.

-0-

After a week, the S-Class Trial began. Gray and the others had already left for the trial, leaving Reana back at the guild. However, she did not stay there for a long time. She tagged along with Pantherlily and Carla to the trial grounds. On the way there, Carla had explained what had occurred with Wendy after Makarov's announcement. Carla and Lily carried Reana as she held the map in her hands.

"I didn't imagine she would actually go." Reana said after listening to the story. "What is she got hurt during the exam?"

"I don't see why you wanted to come in the first place." Carla stated, looking down at Reana.

"If Wendy might be in danger, I want to be there to help."

"Right…" Carla softly agreed.

The real reason why she asked was because of her vision. It had Reana hugging someone while crying. What did it mean exactly?

"So you're worried about Mest?" Reana asked curiously.

"I don't really care about this Mest guy. It's the exam as a whole I have a bad feeling about."

"Your power to see the future, is it?" Lily asked, looking at Carla.

"I'm not sure… It's fragmented, so I can't say."

"I'm curious about this Mest fellow. Mystogan's disciple, it doesn't sit right." Lily said with a thinking face on. "Reana, what can you tell me about Mest?"

"You were in the guild longer than us." Carla added with a thought in mind. "So you must know something."

"Well…" Reana trailed off as Lily and Carla waited with anticipation. "It was my first time hearing about him when Master gave the announcement about the trial."

"Interesting…" Lily said as they finally reached Tenroujima. "The Prince… I mean Mystogan, tried to avoid contact with the people in this world. It's difficult for me to think he'd take on a disciple. To make it even more suspicious, you don't know anything about Mest."

"What are you trying to say?" Carla asked as they were flying above some trees.

Lily lowered his head, "It's a pretty out there hypothesis, however…" Lily said before pausing shortly. "Is Mest really a member of this guild?"

"Well of course, I mean…" Reana stopped to think. "Now that you mentioned that, I've never heard or met him since he was announced for the exam."

"What do you mean? He isn't a member of the guild?" Carla asked confused.

"It was a hunch at first, but the strange thing is the more doubts I have, the clearer my knowledge of Mest becomes."

"Huh? I don't follow you in the slightest." Carla said confused.

"Okay, to put into simpler terms." Reana started off, "The only known facts about this dude is that his name is Mest, a disciple of Mystogan, and was chosen to take the exams last year, but didn't make it."

"See why I told her not to partner up with that weirdo!" Carla shouted.

They all continued searching for Wendy up in the skies. During their search, a red light suddenly appeared. Suddenly they managed to spot Wendy on a cliff side with Mest. The two Exceeds and Reana jumped down to a confused Wendy.

"Explain yourself dude." Reana said, covering Wendy. "Who are you exactly?"

"Who am I? I'm Mystogan's disciple and…"

Pantherlily charged towards "Mest" in his battle form and punched the rock behind Mest.

"Mystogan would not have taken on a disciple in this world. You did well choosing to use a human who is no longer of this world, but your cover story was too weak, Mest. If that's your real name. Who are you?"

"Hey! What are you three doing all of a sudden?" Wendy asked as Carla hushed her.

"Who are you?" Lily demanded not leaving his fist from the rock.

"W-what are you talking about?" Mest asked, slightly nervous.

"Enough with the stupid game." Reana gritted, gripping her hand in a fist so tight that her veins showed. "My patience is running very low…"

"You would be wise to do as she says before things get out of hand..." Lily said not leaving his eyes off Mest, "I suspect you're a wizard whose magic can manipulate people's memories? You cast a spell on the members of the guild, making them think you were a member. When you think about Mystogan, everything seems completely out of place. I can't think of anyone else you have connections to. And furthermore, to not know the meaning of the guild's signal flare… You're not going to talk your way out of this."

Suddenly Mest's face darkened and he quickly disappeared. It was a Teleportation type of magic! "Mest" then appeared near Wendy and Reana. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion when Lily and Carla ran to the two girls. An explosion had appeared and Lily carried Carla out of danger. When the smoke cleared, Lily saw Reana and Wendy with Mest, unharmed, and quickly flew down to them.

"What's happening?" Lily asked as another attack came straight between them.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Mest asked as Reana was holding Wendy.

The blast had come from a tree that was at the cliff which was very unusual being that it was near the edge. Shortly something came out of the tree. It was a human's head, but still had the markings of the tree. Turns out that the human head was Azuma, one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory.

"So the signal flare before was to warn of incoming enemy attack?" Mest asked as Azuma's body was now halfway out of the tree.

"Let's just say, you've realized far too late."

"What in blazes is happening?" Lily asked.

"I thought if I snuck up on Fairy Tail's holy ground; I would find a skeleton or two in their closet… But the Black Wizard Zeref and Grimoire Heart's Lady luck is with me for sure…" Mest began to say.

"Z-Zeref?" Reana questioned as memories of Deliora flashed into her head.

"Who are you?" Carla asked looking at Mest.

"You haven't realized it yet? I'm from the Magic Council!" Mest said with a dark glare. "I infiltrated Fairy Tail to find dirty secrets in order to destroy you with…"

"Magic Council?"

"But that's…" Wendy trailed off.

"I don't care if you're a Magic Council! When I get my hands on you, you're through!" Reana gritted angrily. "I don't care if I get sent to prison!"

"But that comes to an end. With the impossible to find Grimoire Heart coming here… If I finish you off here, that promotion will be more than a dream!" Mest laughed as military ships were in the ocean. "It looks like I was right to station warships of the Magic Council's Enforcement and Detention Corps nearby just in case. We'll round you all up! I'll crush all you devil's hearts!"

"Warships? Are you talking about those?" Azuma asked as the ships suddenly blew up.

"The ships…"

"Then let us start again." Azuma said finally out of the tree. "Is it acceptable for me to begin my job, Mr. Official?"

"Everyone, stand back!" Lily commanded as he went in front of everyone.

"Just what did this guy do?" Reana asked looking at the destroyed ships.

"The ships all exploded in an instant!" Carla said shocked.

"The Magic Council's ships...like they were nothing…" Mest said shocked at Azuma's power.

Lily quickly dashed towards Azuma who shined a huge bright light which covered Lily's entire body. However, Lily punched Azuma and lights appeared around his body before an explosion happened that blasted them a few feet back. Wendy began to support Lily with her support magic which managed to work for a while. Wendy came up with a plan and it involved Mest who was hesitant until getting a tough beating by Reana.

In the short time, Wendy and Mest managed to get behind Azuma. Everyone had thought they had finally got him, but an unexpected turn of events happened. Azuma had fire off a huge tower of flames that knocked everyone down the cliff leaving them unconscious.

-0-

"What in the world happened?" Natsu asked shocked.

Happy and Natsu came across the cliff to see his friends injured.

Natsu quickly held Wendy, "Wendy, get yourself together! Hey Wendy!"

"Lily! Carla! Reana!" Happy noticed them lying on the ground badly wounded. "Why are you three here? Hang in there!"

"Damn it… Someone did this to them!" Natsu gritted angrily before moving to Reana. "Wake up Reana! Pull yourself together!" He shouted slapping her face several times with force.

"Natsu?" Reana questioned when she slowly opened her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Who did this to you, Reana?" Natsu asked before his face got roughly slapped. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You slapped me, didn't you?" Reana gritted, with a menacing glare.

"Well…" Natsu mumbled nervously until he noticed Mest. "Was it you?" He questioned grabbing Mest by the collar. "Come on, you bastard!"

"You got some nerve avoiding my question!" Reana shouted angrily at him.

Wendy slowly lifted her head up, "Natsu-san… He's a person from the Magic Council."

Natsu was in shock before fixing Mest clothes, "Nice coat you have there… Wait… The enemy is the Magic Council?" He shouted hugging Happy in shock.

He promised to not make any more problems which is why he reacted so nice. Reana slightly laughed at his reaction before explaining what was going on. As they were talking, a goat was seen flying above them. Strange that a goat would be seen around the island.

Shortly he dropped orange looking orbs and it suddenly popped revealing that there were people in them. They were all completely surrounded by Grimoire Heart's soldiers. Natsu and Happy began to fight against these soldiers. Some of the soldiers were stupid enough to fall into Happy's trap and ended up falling down the cliff. Lily punched some of the soldiers in his battle form, but quickly turned back to his small self.

"Everyone hide!" Happy shouted floating above his injured friends.

"But…" Wendy trailed off before looking at Reana.

"Look I can help you guys…"

"Leave these guys to me and Natsu!"

"Understood. I hate to say this, but we're counting on you Happy." Carla said crossing her arms. "It pains me, but we'd just hold everyone back as we are now."

"I'm glad you understand!" Happy said with a twinkle. "Everyone sit back and eat a fish, because this will be a piece of steak!"

"Steak can be pretty tough, you know." Lily said trying to bring the hope in his mind.

"Please don't encourage him… It will wear on you." Carla said as Natsu punched more soldiers.

"Just try to ignore him…" Reana said, "He can be a bit weird at times…"

Natsu continued to fight against the soldiers, but he seemed to be lashing out some anger instead. Reana slapped her face. Natsu was taking this overboard yet again.

"That's enough." A voice laughed as it came from above. "I'm telling you to quit it."

"Zancrow-sama!"

"He ain't someone you guys can handle. You all go search for Zeref. I can handle him myself, no problem!"

The soldiers were relieved that they didn't have to fight Natsu anymore, but it was too soon to think that. They just kept talking about how strong of an opponent Natsu was, which caused them their lives. Zancrow had black flames which he used to eradicate his comrades. This was a complete shock to everyone!

Reana held her face in shock, "He just…"

"Why you! You… To your own comrades!" Natsu gritted after seeing him do that.

"My comrades? I don't want to hear some two-bit, weak little guild lecture me!" He shouted shooting a beam of fire.

"To hell with you! Flames aren't going to work on me!"

"Natsu-san, don't!" Wendy shouted trying to warn him.

"Something doesn't feel right about those flames!" Reana shouted as the flames covered his body.

"I can't eat them! What's with these flames?" Natsu questioned looking at Zancrow.

"Get off your high horse, puny dragon hunter!" He shouted before throwing a huge fire ball at Natsu which sent a strong gust of wind to the others.

"It's flames that the Flame Dragon Slayer can't eat!" Carla shouted shocked as the smoke cleared.

Zancrow jumped down in front of Natsu, "You going to eat the flames of a god, even more powerful than a dragon's? Blasphemy!"

"Flames of a god?" Natsu questioned.

"It's different from your magic, see. You're talking to a God Slayer!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Shocking Truth

Devil'sBlade - It quite is, though she has no idea that it is! They would more likely be a very odd couple. ^_^

HalfwayParanoid - Thank you very much and good luck with catching up on the other episodes. :D

* * *

Natsu and Zancrow started off with a fist fight with their fires surrounding their hands. However, Natsu's attacks weren't as effective against this guy! The yellowed haired man introduced himself to be one of Grimoire Heart's Eight Kin of Purgatory, Zancrow the God Slayer to be precise. Apparently a human named Hades had taught him the Lost Magic, God Slayer.

"What's that? It sounds like you got it from a human to me." Natsu said before his whole body was covered in fire. "Well, I was taught by a real dragon! Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"Dragons…? The fly-y spike-y ones?" He said before holding up a spiked purple creature. "So it's like, this thing's cousin?"

"Igneel is not a geko!" Natsu shouted with wide eyes.

"That's right! Grandine isn't a geko, either!" Wendy shouted, defending her dragon.

"You two, shut up." Zancrow said as his black flames began to increase around him. "I'll finish off this guy real quick and get to you two next."Zancrow said with a dark glare.

"His eyes say he's not joking!" Happy said scared.

Reana protectively moved in front of Wendy with a glare, "If you so lay a finger on her, I'll make you regret you ever lived, you bastard."

"Keep your eyes on the ball, buddy!"

Natsu jumped into the air and aimed a kick towards Zancrow. In the end, it was quickly blocked by Zancrow'sfist! Natsu ordered everyone to move away from the scene as his body was completely covered by flames. It was time for the two fire mages to use their finishing moves. During the unveiling of their finishing move, Reana picked up Wendy along with the Exceed Trio before getting the hell away from there!

The two fire mages used their finishing moves to its full extend! A huge yet intense amount of fire had collided with each other, making it hard to pinpoint who was winning. The Exceed Trio had taken things into their own hands by carrying the two girls up, viewing the battle scene.

"What incredible force!" Lily noticed feeling the wind pick up.

"The power of a god and dragon are colliding…" Wendy analyzed.

"Did Natsu do it…?" Reana asked watching.

Natsu slowly began to get pushed back before his fire blew out!When this happened Zancrow's black flames pushed Natsu back, shocking everyone.

"Natsu-san!"

"Let me down! I need to help Natsu!" Reana shouted angrily.

"We can't do that, Reana!" Happy shouted. "Natsu told us to get away from there!"

"You'll get yourself killed if you go down there!" Carla shouted.

Reana gritted her teeth, "I don't care if I get killed!"

"You cats are making a damn racket!" Zancrow shouted as he shot black flames towards the group. "Oh, it wasn't just cats? Looks like a little dragon hunter was in there along with a girl, too. You're too damn weak! Seriously!"

Reana slowly placed a hand on Wendy's head, "Wendy, wake up…"

"You bastard…" Natsu said before sucking in, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

A beam of fire shot towards Zancrow and a huge explosion occurred or so they thought. In fact, Zancrow was eating Natsu's fire!

"Your flames taste good! Rampaging flames that will consume everything in their path…" Zancrow said patting his stomach. "But even if they have the power to kill a dragon, they can't kill a god!" Soon a bright light appeared around him, "This is the magic of Grimoire Heart! Bellow of the Flame God!"

A huge ball of black flames consumed everyone with damaged before sending them off the cliff!Natsu however was sent falling in the other direction from the others.

"Natsu…" Happy uttered looking at him.

-0-

When falling down, the girls and Exceed Trio managed to pull themselves together. They headed out in order to find where Natsu was. However, when they finally found him, he was with the master. Both he and the master were unconscious! Wendy had tied her hair up before trying to heal Natsu while Reana was trying her best of the master. The two girls had put up with a few minutes doing so, but their magic did not seem to work. Why?

"Wendy, Reana, are you alright?" Lily asked looking at the two girl's panting.

"We're fine, but our magic won't work on them…" Reana said as the two girls stopped.

"W-why won't it work?" Wendy asked upset.

"It looks like the Master's wounds are too deep. With these injuries, no matter how much Healing Magic you use…" Carla said feeling the same as the others.

"What about Natsu?" Happy asked.

Carla looked away, "I don't know why it won't work on Natsu… The only thing I can think of is that something is blocking the treatment."

"Natsu… Master…" Happy said tearing up.

During this moment, Makarov managed to slowly open his eyes to see everyone. Reana managed to notice his awaken state.

"Master…" Reana said softly.

"Wendy… Reana…" Makarov rasped quietly.

"Master!" Wendy shouted happy to see him awake.

"You found us…?"

"Hai!"

"Don't worry…about me…" Makarov said before grunting in pain. "Take care…of Natsu…"

"Master, try not to talk as much." Reana scolded softly. "You need to keep your strength up."

"We promise! We promise to do something to help the both of you!" Wendy said crying.

"Natsu's…scarf… Can you put it back… to the way it was?"

"His scarf?" Wendy questioned, looking at it.

"The malevolence that stains his scarf… is impeding Natsu's recovery…" Makarov said before going back to sleep.

"Master…" Reana whispered as Wendy went to fix Natsu's scarf.

As Wendy was fixing the scarf, it slowly changed back to its original color. Everyone waited with anticipation. It took a while but Natsu quickly jolted up, causing the sign of relief to fill the air.

"Where's Gramps?!"

"He's over there." Reana said as he turned around.

"He's still in a rough state." Carla explained.

Natsu looked at his scarf, "Huh? My scarf?"

"Wendy fixed it for you!" Happy said happily. "She also flipped your clothes back around."

"Arigatou, Wendy!"

"It was nothing." Wendy said before Natsu motioned closer to her. "What's the matter?"

Natsu's face was close to Wendy's before he began sniffing which brought an angry side to Reana.

Reana quickly bonked his head with force.

"Hey! You don't go sniffing Wendy, you pervert!" Reana shouted angrily.

Natsu held his head, "Ouch! I wasn't smelling her!"

"Then what, huh?!" Reana asked, giving him a deadly glare. "You better have a good explanation!"

"Natsu, what smell?" Happy asked curiously as Natsu got up.

"I remember now. Why is he here?"

Apparently it was a guy he smelled on Galuna Island. With knowing that, he quickly ran off like a hunter looking for his prey.

"Galuna Island?" Reana questioned confused. "Did you guys go to a resort on an island?"

"No, it was a demon home." Happy said raising his paw. "It was an S-Rank job!"

"Demon home?" Reana questioned even more confused but shook her head. "Exactly what guy is Natsu finding?"

"This and that and this and that… It was a pretty tough fight."

"I'm impressed that he remembers the smell." Lily said as his tail curled. "He's like a beast."

"Well, that's Natsu for you." Reana sighed waving her hand.

"It is?"

"Of course and now we just have to wait until he comes back." Reana said looking in the direction he left. "Happy can you go after him for me?"

"AYE SIR!" Happy shouted with a salute before flying off.

"That gimmick he has is just as annoying as the other one…" Reana sighed, slapping her forehead.

-0-

The two girls and Exceed trio continued to wait for Happy to return with Natsu. They waited for about what seemed like an hour before seeing Happy with Natsu and Lucy! The master was still out of commission due to his injuries being just too severe. However, the possible bright side was that his life was not in danger. During this thought, Mest appeared out of nowhere with a communicator lacrima.

"It you, Mister Fake Fairy Tail member!" Reana shouted, jabbing her finger towards him. "Disciple of Mystogan my ass!"

"Where'd you run off to jerk?!" Natsu asked, more like demanded.

"My real name is Doranbolt and I've come to rescue you! With my magic, I can evacuate just the Fairy Tail members from this island. If you can figure out where everyone is somehow…"

"Gonna have to pass on that." Natsu said lazily which shocked Doranbolt.

"I don't understand why we need help from a member of the Magic Council." Reana said, crossing her arms.

"This is a problem for our guild and we're going to deal with these guys ourselves." Lily said agreeing with Reana.

"That's not it! If headquarters finds out what's going on, there's a good chance they'll fire on the island!"

Truth be told, Etherion would possibly rain on Tenroujima just like how it did on the Tower of Heaven again. The thought of this made the Fairy Tail mages very upset. Just what kind of council would kill innocent lives of mages just to get rid of an all power dark guild?

"Makarov's down! And Grimoire Heart still has fearsome people left!" Doranbolt shouted in Natsu's face. "There's no way you can win!"

"Hey now… So that's why you're going to blow up the whole island?"

"This island is our guild's sacred ground! The grave of the founding master is here, too!" Wendy said with tears welling in her eyes. "I couldn't take you attacking this place…"

"The Magic Council won't get away with this!" Reana gritted. "The next time I see them, I'll make them regret their stupid decision!"

"We're going to protect the guild!" Happy declared.

"Trying to threaten us? The Magic Council?" Doranbolt said cockily. "You're just some wizard guild!"

"Now listen carefully, you! I don't give a crap whether it's Grimoire Heart or the Magic Council." Natsu said with a dark glare towards Doranbolt. "Anyone who lays a hand on our guild is the enemy. I'll destroy them!"

The air began to shift after this intense threat. The plain skies began to change. Dark clouds began to accumulate in the sky. This was a sign that it was going to rain, which it did.

"We need to get Gramps out of the rain." Natsu said as he picked him up.

"Carla, Lily, could you scout the skies and search for a ship." Lucy asked leaning to their level. "I think they might have a ship somewhere here."

"I'll come too." Reana said with a wave. "Maybe I'll be able to see where the base camp is."

"Alright, make sure to come back and find us!" Natsu said before they started running off to find a dry area.

"Let's go, Carla, Lily." Reana said as they sprouted their wings and carried her.

As they were in the air, a whole bunch of time had passed. The island was huge and finding the base camp along with the ship was quite a task.

"Lucy said it was a ship, so it has to be somewhere near the shore." Reana suggested.

They shortly began to make their way towards the edge of the island. On the way there, Reana managed to spot what she figured to be the base camp. As they moved to the island's edge, there was a huge airship.

"There it is!" Reana said pointing to the ship.

"It's by the east shore." Lily noticed, "There doesn't seem to be any guards around though."

"I recently saw the base camp, so can you guys flew in that direction?" Reana said pointing back.

They shortly began to fly over to the base and by the looks of it; a battle took place there before. There was a huge hole in the ground and a small tent like structure. They flew down and saw that almost everyone who went to take the exam was unconscious.

"Reana?" Levy questioned when they came under the tent.

"I thought you weren't a participant." Lisanna stated as Reana's vein popped.

"Look, enough about the chitchat." Reana said before looking at the unconscious guild members. "Did they get attacked as well?"

"Yeah, by some members of Grimoire Heart."

Reana slowly bent down to Carla's level, "Can you go find the others and tell them where the ship is?"

"What about you?"

"I think I should stay here and heal their injuries." Reana said with a grin. "Tell them about the base camp too."

"I'll stay behind as well." Lily said standing under the tent like structure as Carla flew off.

"Damn, there's too many people to heal…" Reana muttered to herself. "I'll start healing them."

"I appreciate the offer, but there are just too many to heal. Please don't push yourself." Lisanna said coming beside her.

Reana lowered her head, "Look, I don't care if there's a lot. What matters the most is that they're okay and up!"

Reana looked around, but there was no sign of the person she really wanted to see. Just where was he? Is he okay? Did he get attacked? Will he come back to the base camp? All these questions ran through Reana's head. She wanted to get him out of her mind, yet for some reason, she felt like he belonged there.

"By any chance, have you seen Gray around?"

"No, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him after we passed the first part of the exam…" Levy said as Reana's expression dropped slightly.

"I see…" Reana said before grabbing her arm. _'I don't understand why I feel this way so much. I really shouldn't… It's not like me at all, right?'_

"Giving up is important, too! In this world we live in, there is something called an insurmountable difference in strength."

This voice alerted the working and available Fairy Tail mages. On the other side was a strange looking man with a hand on his chest. He must've been a member of Grimoire Heart.

"My fragment…it's shaking in excitement..."

Apparently the thought was spot on! He was indeed a member of Grimoire Heart as one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Rustyrose! The remaining Fairy tail mages had a job to protect their fallen friends, but Rustyrose managed to strike a nerve in the mages.

"We will sacrifice as many people it takes to create our ideal world and besides no weaklings are meant to survive there."

"You can never create an ideal world like that!" Reana shouted angrily.

"Yeah! We learned that first hand in Edolas!" Lisanna added in.

"Then use your power and try to stop me! You should try to shake my fragment much, much more!"

"You're even worse than the two bozos that fight with one another!" Reana shouted, jabbing her finger to him.

Rustyrose, ignoring Reana's comment, created a demon like arm before aiming to punch Lily. However, out of surprise a block of shinning blue material appeared stopping him in the process. This was quite a shock especially for Reana herself! She was beyond confused at what she had just saw.

"That's quite enough, Rustyrose." A calm voice called from behind him. "I leave you alone for a minute and you manage to find this many Fairy Tail wizards…?" The woman said hiding herself from behind Rustyrose.

"I just wanted to devour every last Fairy."

"I will not allow that…"

"But our mission was to…"

"Do not fret about the mission."

"B-But why did you stop me from attacking them?" Rustyrose asked confused. "Our mission was to eliminate them and…" He stopped short when the woman walked beside him before holding her hand out.

"This one is mine to deal with..." The woman said glaring at Reana.

The woman had long black hair with purple eyes. She wore an open front blue shirt with gold detail which cascaded to her mid-thighs, white shorts, gold flats, and white sleeves. Parts of her bangs were held back by a gold headband.

After seeing this woman for the first time, she was lost in shock. Memories flashed through her head as she wanted to forget about them. She didn't want who she saw to be true yet at the same time she was a bit happy to see her alive.

"N-Nori…" Reana uttered as the woman gave a laugh.

"That's right, Reana-dear. Big sister Nori is finally here in your life again." The woman known as Nori said, raising a hand to her cheek. "My have you grown..."


	14. Chapter 14: Lancaster Twins

Devil'sBlade - Yes, they are a very odd couple being that Reana is not good with expressing feelings.

Halfwayparanoid - Thank you so much :)

**Should I have Reana participate in the battle against Hades?**

* * *

"B-But I don't understand…" Reana muttered.

"S-She's your older sister?" Lisanna questioned in shock.

Reana was not the only one in shock, her friends were as well. Who would've thought that Reana's older sister would end up like this. What made it even worse was that Nori was part of Grimoire Heart, one of the strongest dark guilds. It was like her anger had resurfaced itself.

"Nori, how can you stoop so low?!" Reana gritted angrily.

"Stoop so low?" Nori asked with a laugh. "Whatever do you mean, dear sister?"

"You hated hurting people and look at what's happened to you! You've become something you hated the most!"

Reana's rage was more directed to the fact that Nori had abandoned her as a child. What Reana didn't realize was, she was stating facts that she loved about her older sister.

"Rustyrose, you deal with the fairy scraps. I've got other business to do."

A crystalized staircase began to form as Nori started walking through it, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Reana shouted, chasing after her.

"Reana!" Levy shouted, but Reana did not want to respond.

She was more interested in figuring out Nori's true intent. After chasing Nori through the forest, she finally caught up with Nori.

"Glad I got you away from your little friends." Nori said with a smile. "Now we can talk privately."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Reana shouted stubbornly.

"Oh?" Nori questioned placing a finger at her mouth. "I thought you wanted to know why I joined Grimoire Heart, am I not mistaken?"

Reana's mouth dropped.

"Calm down, Reana-dear. I'm not particularly evil at all." Nori said, looking to the side. "I am doing this in order to stop Hades."

"What?"

Nori raised a finger, "In order to gain one's trust, you must be loyal to them, isn't that right?"

"Y-You can't be serious!" Reana shouted in shock. "You're telling me that you abandoned me, leaving me to die, just so you can join Grimoire Heart, a Dark Guild, to accomplish that!"

Nori grabbed her arm, "Not my words, but yours. I truly am sorry for all that I have caused you. I-"

Suddenly a loud noise came into play. It was the sound of something falling down. This noise alerted the two sisters towards the center. Reana quickly fell to her knees, as Nori looked at her.

"W-What's going on? I feel weak all of a sudden… My magic power is…"

Nori looked towards the center of the island, "It appears that Azuma had made the Tenrou Tree fall."

"Huh?" Reana questioned confused. "W-Why the tree?"

"In other words, he is taking away the magic power of anyone with the mark of the Fairy Tail guild."

Reana fell flat down, "What will he even gain from this stupid nonsense?!"

"According to my theory…" Nori said, placing a hand to her mouth. "I believe that it must have been an order from Master Hades himself."

"Hades…" Reana muttered angrily.

Nori slammed her fist against a tree trunk, "Damn him… I did not want for anything like this to happen."

"If you're so worked up on it, why don't you do something about it?!" Reana said faintly.

"Oh how I wish I could, but alas, that would make my loyalty a fraud." Nori said with her hands on her cheeks.

Quite some time fell upon the two girls as Nori watched Reana weakening with each minute. More time had went by and Reana somehow was unconscious. This must meant that Azuma had the tree down for quite a while. Nori glared into the direction of the Tenrou Tree.

"No matter the cost…" Nori faintly whispered.

A gust of wind appeared, blowing Nori's long silky black hair. Nori ran her fingers through her hair with a smile.

"Apparently someone has defeated Azuma."

Reana began to slightly move.

"You can hear it, can you not?"

"W-What's going on?" Reana asked, attempting to get up. "My magic power is coming back…"

Nori turned to see Reana had somehow picked herself up. She had regained her strength as well as her magic power.

"It appears that one of your friends had defeated Azuma."

"How can you sound so sure about that?" Reana asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Do you have no trust in your Nee-san?" Nori asked with a chuckle. "Besides, I do not plan to hand over Zeref to Hades.

Reana looked at her sister confused, "What will you do when another member finds him, huh?"

"Do not worry, I have a friend who I believe will find him first. When I find her, I will make sure to seal him somewhere where people like Hades won't get their hands on him."

Reana smirked, "Same old Nori..."

"Hrrm?" Nori questioned.

Reana quickly ran towards Nori and landed a punch which sent her flying backwards. Nori skidded on the ground as she wiped her mouth and chuckled before standing up.

"I don't believe any of this crap! You expect me to believe something like that?" Reana shouted angrily.

"You figured out that I was lying, huh?" Nori smirked.

"You're my older sister; I know your flaws, almost everything about you." Reana said curling her hands into fists, "I know that you're a bad liar!"

"So you followed along, so you can understand what I truly want? Is that it?"

"I don't care if you're my older sister! I have my own desires as well! I'm going to live in this world without any regrets and stay alive with the people I care about even if it means stopping you!"

"I didn't want to fight you Reana, but you give me no choice." Nori said raising her hands. "You're making a big mistake by fighting me!"

In this moment of bold talking, Reana took advantage of this and aimed a punch at her chin. Nori, taking the hit, quickly jumped backwards. She quickly jumped towards Reana and kicked her. Reana blocked it, but later got hit with multiple amounts of crystal orbs.

"Crystal Make: Wave!" Reana shouted as a crystal wave clashed above Nori.

"Something like that won't work on me!" Nori shouted as she pointed her palm at it. "Shatter!" She shouted as the crystal wave shattered into millions of pieces.

"My magic won't work against you?!" Reana shouted shocked as Nori kicked her in the stomach. "Why not?!"

"Haven't you learned anything at all?" Nori said with a smirk. "I can manipulate your magic into anything I want! There is no way you can defeat me, Reana-dear."

"Nori, I can't believe this is you!" Reana shouted as she aimed a punch but was hit back by a crystal orb. "You're my older sister! This can't be what you want!"

"Of course it is!" Nori shouted as numerous copies of crystal orbs surrounded Reana. "This is all for us! Once we get the World of Great Magic, we can start over, just me and you!"

"There's no way this can be all for us!" Reana shouted, quickly making a crystal dome.

"No, that won't do at all." Nori said boldly as she faced her palm towards the dome.

The crystal dome suddenly shattered as the orbs redirected themselves onto Reana. They attacked her in a devastating assault which sent her roughly hitting against the hard wall.

"NORI!" Reana gritted angrily trying to get up. "I thought you wanted to live on without looking back, but you're still bent on the past! You told me that we had to live on!"

"Hah! That was just worthless words to bring hope, but look at what it has done!" Nori shouted as the crystal orbs continued to attack Reana repeatedly. "There is nothing good that comes from continuing on after seeing everything precious and dear to you, die!"

"Why have you become this way?" Reana shouted as she created a crystal arrow and shot it. "How can the kind gentle sister I knew, just be gone just like that?"

"URUSAI! Things have changed, Reana!" Nori shouted as the crystal arrow shattered. "I've changed for the better!"

"No you haven't!" Reana shouted aiming a punch but was kicked back into a wall. "The real you would never use anyone as a puppet! I don't understand why you want to be this way!"

"Going hand to hand won't work either! There's no way you can beat me in your state!"

"Do you realize how much I suffered when you left me…?" Reana asked struggling to get up.

"I do not want to hear it, Reana!" Nori shouted as more replicated crystal orbs attacked her. "You cannot just talk your way out of this now!"

"Urusai!" Reana gritted angrily, "You can't understand the pain I had to go through…! I wanted to die and that's what you call trying to make things normal?" Reana asked which made Nori stop right in her tracks.

"D-Die…" Nori mumbled to herself, until she noticed something pink around her wrist.

"Don't go telling me that all of this was for us! I isolated myself from people because of you…! I never got the childhood I always wanted! I lived my whole life hating you! I hated you for leaving me and I still do right now! I thought the pain in my heart wouldn't leave, but…!" Reana shouted grabbing her chest.

"Meredy…" Nori mumbled, gripping her wrist.

"Only one person…! Just one!" Reana gritted tightening her hands into a fist. "He changed everything! He made me change the way I felt about you!" She shouted looking down. "He was an idiot for coming, but because of him…! I learned that…! YOU CAN'T HATE SOMEONE WHO'S FAMILY!"

'_Meredy, what is going on?'_ Nori questioned to herself as she felt Reana's sorrow. "Where are you right now?" She questioned looking around.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you from hurting this guild!" Reana shouted as she created a huge bow and arrow weapon. "This guild is a part of me now and hurting it means you're hurting me!"

_'I guess this is what I deserve for thinking like this. All I wanted what was best for her, but it seems that I fell too far…'_

The arrow was released, aiming directly towards Nori as she took the hit of the attack. By the time it was several inches from attacking Nori, the sense link had already disappeared. A huge puff of crystalized particles emerged as Nori was seen lying on the ground. Reana stood panting heavily.

"I'm sorry, Nori…" Reana said softly as Nori slowly sat up.

"Do not worry..." Nori said with a sincere smile. "I suppose that I fell into the darkness and I've done a lot of bad things in my past. I shouldn't even be here right now..." Nori said as a blade appeared in her hand as she held it to her neck.

"W-what do you think you're doing, Nori?" Reana asked shocked.

"Erasing the roots of your pain, Reana… I want you to live a happy life with those who care about you and not those who only bring pain in your life… I'm sorry for leaving you, Reana… That was one thing I truly regret with all my heart..."

Nori attempted to kill herself, but was stopped by a crystal arrow that knocked it out of her hands. Shortly her face was slapped, but remained the same emotionless state. It was Reana who had ran over to her.

"Stop this nonsense, Nori! Killing yourself won't make the pain go away! It's only going to make it a lot worse if I see my only sister die right in front of me!" Reana shouted as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I don't deserve to even be alive or even forgiven after all the things I have committed in the past... I figured doing those deeds wouldn't matter once I got that new world…" Nori sighed as Reana quickly embraced her in a hug which surprised her.

"As much as I hate you for leaving me, I don't want to lose you forever! I forgive you, so please don't do this! Don't kill yourself!"

"Reana..." Nori said surprised as her tears began to get worse.

"You're precious to me too…so please…don't leave me again, not forever…" Reana cried which made Nori cry too, "I love you Nee-san! Y-You can't leave your little sister forever, you just can't!

"Reana…" Nori quietly whispered as her tears began to fall, "I love you too…" She cried before hugging her little sister, "I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you."

It had been about 11 years since Reana had last seen Nori. This was their first hug after so many long years and Reana was finally reunited with her older sister.

"Reana…" Nori said wiping her tears, "Please don't cry anymore, it's not your usual self…"

"I'll try…" Reana said holding her sister's hand to her cheek.

'_Gray Fullbuster…' _Nori thought looking at Reana wiping more of her tears. _'I never imagined her liking someone like him… From what I could see, he's a caring yet oblivious boy…' _Nori thought happily while smiling.

"Nee-san?" Reana asked curiously, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just happy that everything between us is alright again..." Nori said as she got up. "I have to go find my friends… I'm done fighting…"

"Well I'm not…" Reana said getting up.

Nori looked at her younger sister's state. There was no way that in her condition she would be able to handle Hades.

"I cannot lose you as well…" Nori muttered.

"What was that?" Reana asked curiously.


	15. Chapter 15: Light versus Dark

In a blink of an eye, Reana's head dropped as she laid in Nori's hands. Nori had struck a weak point on Reana!

"I'm sorry Reana, but I cannot allow to lose you too."

Nori carefully placed Reana on the ground and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew in her heart that doing this was wrong, but what sister wouldn't want to keep their younger sibling safe from harm. Nori stood back up again and started to walk off.

"Meredy…" Nori mumbled as she continued to walk.

-0-

As she was walking, she managed to find who she was looking for with the help of her crystal magic which got her to higher ground. She noticed Ultear sitting on a rock, clothes torn up, with a dark haired boy tying a purple shirt at his waist.

"There you are…"

"R-Reana?" The boy asked puzzled.

"On the contrary, I am Reana's older sister, Nori Lancaster. A former member of Grimiore Heart." Nori finished putting an emphasis on 'former'.

"Former?"

"Ah." Nori said with gasp. "You must be _the_ Gray Fullbuster, I've heard so much about. Do not worry your handsome little head, for I am not here for a fight." Nori smiled as the tension on his face was relieved. "I sense that you've taken care of my dear little sister even more than I have in a long time, have you not?"

"Um…" Gray said hesitantly with a blush.

Nori took notice of this. "The look in your eyes is telling me that it's harder to talk to me because I resemble Reana? Is that it?"

Gray scratched his cheek.

"How adorable. You really do have feelings for her, do you not?"

"Nori…" Ultear uttered, interrupting Nori's conversation. "You must've reunited with her didn't you?"

"Yes I have… She shouldn't handle any more wounds, otherwise I don't know what I'll do."

"She's hurt?" Gray asked with a concern look.

"I suggest you be on your way now." Nori said with a smile.

"But…"

"Hurry now, you wouldn't want to make your friends wait."

Gray shook off Nori's attitude before slowly walking. As he passed Nori, chills ran down his spine after hearing the words she spoke.

"If you ever so hurt my little sister, I will hunt you down no matter the cost."

As soon as he disappeared into the woods, Ultear looked at Nori.

"You looked into his deepest thoughts, didn't you?" Ultear asked curiously which made Nori jolt.

"Well, I might have peeked a bit, including my sister's as well."

"I see…"

"I need to have a little talk with Meredy…" Nori mumbled to herself.

-0-

The sky began to zoon in and out as Reana tried to open her eyes. Her vision began to focus on her surroundings. She was lying on the ground with a huge pain in her neck.

"What the hell did you do Nee-san…?"

Reana groggily tried to stand up, but fell doing several attempts. She felt the need to yell, but didn't have the energy to do so. What was her sister even thinking? Was it for Reana's own safety?

"Great, something else I'll be useless on…" Reana muttered to herself with slight curses.

A small rustle came from the bushes which directed Reana's attention to it. The noises appeared to be her friends!

"Reana! We can't do this without you!" Natsu roared as the others showed up.

"N-Natsu?" Reana blinked. "How'd you guys find me?"

"Natsu sniffed you out." Lucy said with a slight smile. "Creepy, but useful."

"Those scratches…" Gray noticed as Reana grabbed her arm. '_What exactly did her sister even do?'_

"I'll be fine." Reana managed to finally get up. "After all, I am a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Hell yeah you are! Let's head out now!" Natsu shouted as everyone began to head towards Hades' ship.

-0-

Hades stood on the deck of his ship after realizing that his strongest members were defeated. He was honestly giving props to Makarov for raising such fine troops. As soon as Reana and the others arrived at his ship, he began to walk back inside.

"Does he seriously want us to come to him?" Reana asked with a vein popping out.

"He's thinking he's all that!"

"He's the one that hurt the master!" Erza added in dismay with Gray and Reana.

Natsu had ordered Happy and the two other Exceed to destroy the power source of the ship in order for it to not start flying again. Shortly, Gray created an ice stairway up to the ship as everyone began to run up. As they got up there, Natsu made the first move. He aimed a fire punch at Hades, but surprisingly, Hades was immune to it.

Out of nowhere Reana, Gray, and Erza appeared in front of him. Erza in her Black Wing Armor, Gray with his huge ice sword, and Reana with her giant scythe. They clashed their weapons onto Hades, putting small damage which wasn't as much noticeable.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Tauros!" Lucy shouted as her cow appeared and slammed his axe down on Hades.

"Magically enchant everyone's attack power, defense power, and speed." Wendy started to say as the air around her picked up. "Arms! Armor! Vernier!" Wendy declared as everyone was covered in a light.

Gray, Reana, and Erza continued trying to hit Hades, but he kept on dodging all of their attacks. Hades shot out a white chain that grabbed Reana by her neck before swinging her to hit the other two. From above was Natsu, who was engulfed in flames. The same white chain grabbed the back of his head, but Erza managed to cut off the chain. Gray and Reana created a small platform in order for Natsu to bounce off towards Hades. Wendy and Lucy, who summoned Scorpio, did a Unison Raid which allowed Natsu to increase the effects of his attack.

"Sword Edge of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared as he sent Hades forcefully hitting the far end of the ship's deck.

"People say that their mistakes become experience, but a true mistake does not leave one with any experience." Hades said walking towards them through the smoke. "For those who make the mistake of facing me, they have no future left at all."

Their combination of attacks had no effect on Hades at all! The air in the room began to intensify with every step Hades took. His eyes seem to lock onto Reana with the thought of her resemblance to Nori, a member of his guild. However, a bright like engulfed Wendy before she suddenly disappeared leaving just her clothes.

"Wendy!" Reana shouted shocked.

"This child was destroyed without even a single trace left? How pitiful… Maybe I will just erase the rest of you one at a time."

Don't worry everyone… I'm fine…she says."

Everyone looked up. Horologium was seen clinging onto the ceiling!

"Horologium!" Lucy shouted shocked after seeing him up there.

"Thank goodness…" Gray sighed as did Natsu.

"I'm glad." Reana said with a sigh of relief.

"My automatic emergency danger avoidance mode has been activated."

"Ano…" Lucy uttered before remembering the trouble she faced against. "I kind of remember being in a whole lot of danger myself…"

"The danger level was far greater this time. I am very sorry." Horologium replied, "Arigatou, Horologium…she says."

"Just as annoyingly roundabout as always…" Gray sighed.

"And wait, why are her clothes all that's left?" Natsu wondered looking at it.

"It was an emergency, so only the person themselves was protected." Gray eyes began to pop out as he looked at Horologium. "Wait, then that means… Wendy, in there you're…"

"Pervert!" Reana gritted, pounding his head angrily.

"Kya! She says…" Horologium said calmly, "Now please change into these."

"Anyway, we're in your debt. I give you our thanks." Erza said calmly.

Horologium disappeared in a puff of smoke as Wendy came falling down in new clothes. Wendy had a serious expression that meant she was determined to win at all cost.

"So this is Makrov's brood, eh? This will be fun after all."

"You know Gramps?"

"Nani? He didn't tell you? Are there no records of me in left in the guild's library, I wonder?" Hades said as he pulled his beard hair. "I was once the 2nd master of Fairy Tail. I took the name Purehito."

Everyone was locked on shock! How could the 2nd guild master stray so far into the darkness? Natsu charged at Hades, not wanting to believe a word he said, but was sent back by magic formulas in a spherical structure which exploded. Hades then locked his white chains on both the arms of Lucy and Erza before placing them back to back as an explosion between them took place.

Natsu continued to charge at Hades, but Hades shot out a magic bullet from his fingers to Natsu's leg. He began shooting out more like it was a game. One was at Gray's side, Wendy's wrist, and Reana's shoulder blade. Hades continued shooting multiples at each of them rendering them unable to even move after being hit by several bullets.

"Do fairies have tails, or not? An eternal riddle… In other words, an eternal journey… As I recall, that was the reasoning behind the name of the guild." Hades said as he slowly walked towards Natsu. "But your journey will end soon." He said as he placed his foot on Natsu's head. "Mavis' will was entrusted to me and my will was entrusted to Makarov, but that was a mistake. Makarov changed the guild!"

"What's wrong with change?" Natsu asked trying to lift up Hades' foot.

"He exposed magic to too much sunlight!"

"That's our Fairy Tail! We ain't a living corpse like you! We live our lives by putting everything on the line, bastard! If you don't have the courage to change then just stop right there!"

"Pipe down, you little devil!" Hades shouted as he shot a magic bullet at his leg.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted in concern however he couldn't move to help Natsu when he repeatedly got hit.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Makarov."

"Stop it!" Reana gritted angrily.

"It is Makarov's fault that you will die suffering!"

"Stop saying that!"

"You…" Natsu muttered struggling to get up. "Revenge for Gramps…"

"Enough, be gone." Hades said pointing his finger like a gun to Natsu as magic began to build up.

"Don't!" Lucy screamed crying.

A clash of thunder quickly shot down from above.

"So this is the guy who hurt my old man?" A familiar voice said and when the thunder finally lowered. It was revealed that the person was Laxus to the rescue. "Natsu…"

"Laxus…"

"Boy!"

Hades was shocked to see a spitting image of Makarov in his younger years in Laxus. Hades was then head-butted by Laxus.

"Brat… Related to Makarov, are we?" Hades wondered.

"Pitiful… Looks like this guy totally wiped the floor with all of ya."

"No kidding." Natsu said with a grin.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Came to visit the founder's grave. I used to be in Fairy Tail, if you remember. I came here to visit Mavis' grave and looky what I found… The 2nd master is here too. Since you're here and all, maybe I'll make you a grave too!" Laxus said as the lightning began to increase around his body.

"Hmph! Honestly now. Never thought the boy would have such a stuck up grandkid!" Hades shouted as both of their magic power began to increase around their body before dropping down.

Laxus quickly took the first move of delivering a kick to Hades' head which was followed by a punch. He then smashes Hades' head to the ground, but his third punch was evaded when Hades jumped higher barely avoiding Laxus' Lightning Dragon Roar. Hades fires his chain, but Laxus dodges it and avoids the incoming large globe that Hades drags back due to the chain.

Hades hits Laxus with a spell and manages to surround him with the Amaterasu attack which exploded blowing Team Natsu several meters away. Laxus however managed to emerge from the explosion in his lightning form, reaching Hades' back before kicking him.

"That power was just from one leg. I've got another one and both my arms! I have my head and entire body!" Laxu said with a dark glare. "If I attack with all of them at once, we're not talking two or three times stronger… Wanna try me?"

Reana eyed the strong Laxus with lightning sparks around his body, _'I never knew he was this strong…'_

The battle between Laxus and Hades continued on like a clash of two powerful beings. Their magic power soon began to clash creating a huge collision that dispersed sending them a few feet backwards. Laxus, feeling the effects of the Amaterasu, stumbled down. He was holding up a brave front, even though he knew that he got hit by the earlier attack.

"You've done well, Laxus fellow." Hades complimented, "But that ends now. You shall now disappear!" Hades shouted as he placed his arm forward as a magical sphere appeared before shooting like a bullet towards Laxus.

"Stand up Laxus!" Reana shouted, "I thought you were stronger than this!"

"But I'm…" Laxus said pounding his fist to the ground as memories of him and his grandfather flashed though his head. "…not a member of Fairy Tail anymore."

"You're still a member at heart Laxus, even if you are a pain in the ass!" Reana shouted, trying her best to move. "Dodge the attack! Don't let yourself get hit by it, please!"

"It's okay to be pissed…when the old man got done in, right?"

"Hell yeah it is!" Natsu roared as Laxus punched the ground with his lightning enhanced fist. _'Laxus' lighting!'_

Laxus received Hades' blow which partially destroy the ship and Laxus including Team Natsu, who were sent several meters away, injured. Laxus laid flat on his back after giving Natsu his remaining magical powers to Natsu

"My anger… Natsu…" Laxus said before falling flat on his back.

"Why to me? I'm weaker than Laxus…"

"It ain't being strong or weak. Who was it that got hurt? It's got to be someone with the mark of the guild, damn it! It's the guild that will pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild! 100 times over." Laxus said with a smirk.

Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes. A fusion of fire and lighting began to surround his whole body.  
The intense power of the two magic even made small pieces of the ships broken parts float up.

"It's payback…times 100."

Natsu charged forward towards Hades and aimed a punch which sent him flying towards the wall. He soon kicked Hades with flames and lightning struck at Hades' body.

"You hurt our guild, damn you!" Natsu shouted as he punched Hades with the fusion of flames and lighting in his fist which sent him backwards. "You… Disappear!" He shouted forcing down both lighting and fire into an attack which created an explosion; however Hades jumps up and binds Natsu's hands.

"Now you can't use your hands!" Hades shouted cockily as Natsu quickly broke out of it.

He began to suck in, "Roar of the Thunder Flame Dragon!"

A ginormous roar of fire and lighting pierced at Hades and even shot out of the ship. The intensity of this attack sent Natsu's friends several feet away. After the blow settled down, everyone saw that Hades was defeated. Everyone began to celebrate a bit too early.

"Such impressive youths." Hades said which shocked everyone. "Makarov, you bastard… You've raised some fearsome whippersnappers. How many decades has it been since someone has beaten me like this?" Hades questioned as he stood up and his cape appeared on him. "It will be a trivial matter to clean up now, but I must honor you properly for showing me and enjoyable time."

Erza stepped back, "So that attack didn't work?"

Hades took off the black eye patch, "Devil's eye, open!" A huge intense dark power shortly surrounded around him, "I will show you all, special… The depths of magic… This is a realm that far surpasses even your imagination."

The magic Hades began to use caused fear in the Fairy Tail mages. Nobody could even move!

"The farther along the path of magic you tread, the deeper you sink towards the depths of darkness. And what you find there in the depths, glistening…" Hades said lifting his hand up as dark energy formed. "…is the One Magic! Just a little farther… Just a little farther and I will reach the One Magic. But that 'just a little' is so very deep! To fill that depth, the World of Great Magic is needed! A world with Zeref! Soon, the world will change with Zeref's awakening and it will finally come into my hands… The One Magic! You all cannot go to the World of Great Magic. You lack the conviction to dive into the depths." Hades said as he slowly made his arms move like a clock.

"What kind of pose is that?" Reana questioned feeling a bit scared.

"From the Book of Zeref, Volume 4, Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!" Hades shouted as numerous powerful demons appeared from the debris of his wreaked ship.

"H-He made monsters from the rubble?" Gray questioned shocked.

"With the magic power from the deepest depths, you can even create devils with the lumps of earth! You can make the devils do your bidding, as heaven's judge… That is Hidden Magic!"

Reana and the others stayed in fear. None of them could even move, let alone even make a positive thought on how to defeat him.

'_I'm scared… Why? Why can't I even move? W-What am I even afraid of? S-Someone save us… I'm a-afraid…' _Reana thought as she trembled in fear.

'_What am I afraid of? Damn it…' _Gray thought gritting his teeth.

Natsu touched his face, "What? I've got my friends this close by. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." Natsu said remembering Gildarts words as his friends looked back to him. "We know our weakness. So, what'll we do next? We'll get stronger!" Natsu declared as he stood tall. "We'll stand up and fight! Maybe we can't help being scared alone, but we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because, we're not alone!"

"Your vanity is praiseworthy. But that ends now as well."

'_As long as our friends are with us…'_ Erza thought getting up.

'…_we have nothing to fear!' _Gray thought as he got up.

'_That's right, Natsu!' _Lucy thought getting up.

'_Even if we don't have magic power left…' _Wendy thought struggling to get up.

'…_we won't give up to the end.' _Reana thought as she slowly tried to get up.

'_That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!' _Erza thought with pride.

"Here we go!" Natsu shouted as everyone charged.

"What can you do without any magic power left? Dance, Dirt Devils!" Hades shouted as the demons started to shoot stuff out of their mouths.

Everyone seemed to be easily dodging the numerous attempts made by these demons. Natsu tripped, but Lucy and Wendy grabbed his arms before tossing him up. Lucy and Wendy then tumbled backwards leaving it up to Reana. She quickly jumped into the air and kicked his feet pushing him further up to where Erza and Gray were waiting for him. Erza and Gray used their foot to push Natsu towards Hades with intense speed.

"Send everything to the pits of darkness! Fairy Tail, your sun has set!"

Hades shot dark purple beams towards Natsu which resulted in an explosion which destroyed the top of the airship. However, Natsu managed to avert the attack and aimed a powerful punch to Hades' face.

"I-Impossible! The Hidden Magic didn't work?" Hades questioned shocked, "Unfathomable! My magic is…" Hades started until he touched his eye. _'They couldn't have…' _Hades thought as Natsu delivered a powerful uppercut. _'My heart!' _Shortly the demons began to disappearing leaving only smoke behind as Natsu dealt powerful hits to Hades, _'If that's destroyed… My magic power…'_

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Wendy?" Reana asked looking at her.

Shortly everyone followed Wendy's gaze to the island. Tenroujima was returning back to normal, but exactly how, was the question to all except Gray. The Fairy Tail marks on the mages began to glow.

"We win!" Natsu shouted aiming a final punch to Hades who instead punched Natsu's face.

"Listen up!" Hades shouted kicking Natsu, "For those who have walked the path of magic, the devil will never sleep!" Hades declared before getting punched back by Laxus.

"Laxus!"

"Do it! Fairy Tail!" Laxus shouted as Natsu ignited his body with fire and lighting as everyone started running to Hades.

"This might be the final attack!" Erza shouted.

"Let's blast him with all the magic power we got back!" Gray shouted.

"You'll face my wrath for all of this!" Hades shouted shooting a wall of magic.

"We don't have a contract yet, but…" Lucy said as she raised a key up, "Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn!"

A well-dressed tall goat with sunglasses appeared, "As you wish, Lucy-sama."

"Please!"

"Of course." He said before jumping off.

"You're…" Hades started to say until he was punched.

"I am not Zoldy! I am Lucy-sama's spirit, Capricorn!" He declared as he kicked Hades.

Wendy jumped into the air, "I learned this from watching! Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon!" She shouted as two cyclones of wind attacked him sending him to Gray and Reana.

"Twin Blades!" They shouted as they both created blades before slamming it down on Hades.

"Requip!" Erza said running towards Hades, "Heaven's Wheel… Pentagram Sword!" She shouted as a star like structure was made which sent Hades flying back.

"Grimoire Law!" Hades shouted bringing his hands together.

Natsu was charging with lighting in one hand while fire in the other, "New Secret Dragon Slayer Art!"

'_I'm not going to make it!'_

"Crimson Exploding Lighting Edge!"

Natsu clashed the two immense type of magic together, creating a huge collision which resulted with Hades being defeated. Natsu fell down to his knees as the sun was shining signaling the next day.

"Gramps… We showed 'em. We showed them the power of the guild putting everything on the line." Natsu said softly before raising his arms up in celebration, "THIS IS OUR GUILD!"

"It's over." Gray sighed holding his wound as Erza requipped into her regular armor.

"We won, didn't we?" Wendy asked as Reana smiled.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Minna!" Carla shouted running towards them with Happy, screaming.

"Are those…?" Lucy asked after seeing numerous numbers of Grimoire Soldiers chasing after the Exceed Trio.

"This doesn't look good." Reana said looking at the number of angry soldiers. "To top it off, we have zero magic power left…"

"That's far enough!" A stern familiar voice shouted.

Team Natsu along with Reana turned around to see Master Makarov along with the other members of Fairy Tail.

"There are more of them!"

"Isn't that Makarov?"

"And look over there!" One of the soldiers shouted pointing to Hades.

"Master Hades…"

"He's been defeated!"

"Get off this island this instant!" Makarov ordered as all of the soldiers started running off.

Everyone began to cheer and hug in celebration of defending their guild's sacred ground. Gray seemed to be fixated on a different matter.

Reana held her head in annoyance as she watched Natsu still being active.

"Okay! Time to continue the exams!" Natsu declared raising his arm up.

"You're going to do it now?" Happy exclaimed in shock.

"The second test was interrupted so it didn't count! So let's just do things nice and simple with a big battle!" Natsu shouted punching the air.

"Don't be an idiot, Natsu!" Reana shouted placing her hands at her hips. "You don't have the strength to be in another fight again!"

"What's wrong with your head?" Gajeel asked banning his head against Natsu. "You think you can beat me when you're that busted up?"

"Stop it Gajeel." Levy said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, it'll be a cinch! 'Cause right now I'm a Thunder-Fla…" Natsu boldly said before making a face.

"H-Hey…" Gajeel said as Natsu fell flat on his back, "What kind of passing out is that?"

Erza had her hand at her chin in a thinking pose, "Looks like a side effect from eating something other than flames."

"Anyway, shall we return back to the camp?" Carla asked as the Thunder God Tribe helped Laxus up. "We have to rest a bit or else our bodies won't hold out." Carla added as everyone started to head back to the camp.

"Hey, what? I'm going to carry Natsu?" Lucy asked with Natsu on her back.

"Don't worry! I'll be here to cheer you on!" Happy declared.

Reana continued to walk with Cana and Gray, even overhearing Lucy's conversation. She couldn't help but smile that the whole Dark Guild invasion was over and done.

Cana chuckled, "What's with them?"

"Doesn't surprise me at all, but I try to avoid getting involved." Reana scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood now." Cana said with a smirk.

"I'm always like this Cana, deal with it."

"It looks like they're getting along just fine." Gray laughed before having a serious expression.

"What the hell is with that face Gray?" Reana asked as she continued to stare at him.

"Is it wrong to think about what happened to Juvia? I told her to catch Zeref and I'm worried something might've happened."

"I'm sure she'll show up. You're such a worry-wart sometimes." Reana said placing her hands behind her neck. _'It's always Juvia with him… It's not fair…' _Reana continued to glance at Gray with a sadden expression still seeing him lost in thought. _'Why does it have to be him? Why?'_


	16. Chapter 16: Accidental

**Thanks for the reviewing peeps! xD I'm so busy with school now since I'm a Senior... w I try my best to update weekly if you managed to notice. **

* * *

Everyone had finally returned back to the base camp to relieve their bodies of strain. They had gone through a lot ever since they began the S-Class Exams and were just happy to finally be done with the Grimiore Heart business. It was as if it never even happened in the first place. Everyone was conversing as usual while Reana was busy healing with Wendy.

"Wow! It doesn't hurt anymore!" Happy beamed after being bandaged by Wendy.

Reana glanced around looking at everyone who was either having a conversation or doing things she rather not want to get involved in. She and Wendy were in charge of making sure everyone was up and well again. She blinked once again and noticed Levy quietly sitting behind her.

"Just because I'm being nice to you, doesn't mean we're friends." Reana muttered slightly.

Levy blinked. "Umm… Y-You don't have to heal me if you don't want to!"

"J-Just deal with it! I-It's not that I want to be helpful to you or anything!" Reana said turning her head.

"Why don't you two rest a bit?" Levy asked with a smile.

"No, we feel great ever since the Tenrou Tree went back to normal!" Wendy said happily.

'_How did the tree return back to normal, Nee-san?'_ Reana looked at the now revived tree.

A loud rustle echoed in the vicinity. Everyone looked at the bush to see Juvia crawling out from it!

"Juvia is so sorry! She let Zeref get away!" She cried before showing Gray her butt. "Gray-sama, please punish me! Hit Juvia as much as you want!"

Gray placed his hand out, "I'm not into that!"

"Yeah, but Juvia is…"

Reana watched in anger as Juvia continued to wiggle her butt to Gray. To make it even worse, the pain of regret wandered in her head. She tightly clenched her hands, digging her nails into the palms of her hands, angrily. Wendy managed to take notice of this. She seemed very worried.

"Are you okay, Reana-san?"

Reana quickly unclenched her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to really worry about…"

"Is there something troubling you?" Wendy continued to pry Reana of her thoughts.

"Nah, it's nothing important!" She lied.

Reana had no time to be dealing with Gray since she and Wendy had a whole line of people waiting to be healed. Some were with Reana while others were with Wendy. Unfortunately, Gajeel picked the wrong time to be around Reana.

"Make sure you get healed up, Lily."

"You took more serious damage than I did."

"And who said that they were the strongest, huh?" Reana smirked as Gajeel twitched. "You took a more beating than I did, Scrap Metal."

"Urusai, teme!" Gajeel gritted angrily.

Reana tightly wringed his wrists with the intent to still continue. "Is that really any way to treat someone wasting their precious time healing you?" She asked with a menacing glare which put him in his place.

It really wasn't him in particular that she was angrily at, but he managed to make her fuse increase.

"Reana, Wendy, switch places."

Reana and Wendy turned around to see Erza. She was wearing a tight and sexy nurse outfit.

"Erza-san, that outfit…" Wendy said shocked.

"You actually have something like that?" Reana raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have any healing power!" Carla shouted angrily.

"Difference in ability doesn't matter during battle!" Erza declared clenching her hand. "It is your heart that is tested."

Erza managed to scare Wendy a bit after saying "battle" since there was no such thing as a battle in healing.

"Now tell me straight out… Where does it hurt? Shall I lower that fever, first?" Erza asked in a mesmerizing tone. "Or would you prefer an injection?"

"Great, look what's started." Gray sighed.

"This is messed up…" Gajeel complained as Natsu nodded in agreement.

Reana glared at the huge line of boys. As expected from the male population. She even noticed Laxus and Makarov there!

"What the hell?!" Reana shouted angrily.

"MALES!" Carla shouted with her eyes out as Wendy was sulking.

"H-Hey… Isn't it good to rest?" Levy asked trying to cheer her up. "Right?"

"I-Is it because my breasts are too small?" Wendy wondered as Levy covered her chest.

Reana slapped her forehead. Even though she admired Erza, she hated the fact that she was surround by perverts. She opened her eyes again to see Erza trying up Gajeel and Gray with bandages.

"Tying bandages is more difficult than you'd think!"

"You're trying to kill us!"

"You're doing it all wrong." Reana grabbed the bandages. "It's more like this!" She tightly pulled on the bandages, practically making the pain even worse for the two boys.

"Everyone!"

They turned to see Makarov on top of a tower of crates.

"Everyone, brace yourselves and listen well! I have an extremely important announcement to make!"

"What?"

"From the day after we return to the guild from Tenroujima…" Makarov said building the suspense.

"Hurry it up, master." Reana said impatiently.

"I'm going to introduce a women's only dress code!" Makarov shouted jumping. "You got to choose between a nurse outfit or a swimsuit!"

"I ain't heard about this!" Lucy shouted shocked.

"Hell no!" Reana glared at the boys angrily. "You honestly cannot be serious, master! With all of the perverts in our guild, the next thing they'll do is…"

Reana jolt after seeing the eyes of the men. They were picturing a guild filled with their girl members wearing either a nurse or swimsuit.

"Get out of here!" Reana kicked most of the boys fantasizing. "Proves my point!"

"Sounds like fun." Erza said with a twinkle.

"Do not encourage this!"

"You're supposed to be mad about this!" Lucy shouted pointing her finger.

"Master…" Mira said with a dark evil look that could send cold chills down one's spine. "This is no time for jokes."

"Sumimasen! I was just caught up…" Makarov muttered before going down the crates. He cleared his throat. "I've decided to put the exams on hold."

"WHAT?!"

Reana watched as the male participants argue about wanting the exams to continue. She quickly noticed Lucy and Cana leaving without her. She shortly began to follow them.

-0-

Apparently they had found an herbal spring which they used to help heal their wounds. Reana sat on a huge rock, admiring the forest scenery.

"You guys ditched me and why find this herb spring? I could just heal you." Reana sighed heavily.

"We didn't want you or Wendy to waste so much magic power." Lucy said happily as Cana was rubbing some herbs on her arm.

"I told you already, it's alright." Reana laughed fixing her hair. "Since the Tenrou Tree is back to normal again, I feel a lot better."

"But still…" Lucy murmured. "We've been using your Healing Magic for a lot of things these past months."

"Suit yourself then."

"A medical herb spring, huh? It definitely worked its way into these wounds." Cana said holding a bunch of herbs.

"Cana, is your right arm okay?" Lucy asked.

"What exactly did happen with our arm, Cana?" Reana asked curiously.

"I borrowed Fairy Glitter and my rental is up." Cana replied, lifting her arm.

"At least you're okay."

"So, you and Gray, huh?" Lucy asked, leaning a bit closer to Reana. "I never knew you liked him, Reana."

Reana slightly blushed. "I have no idea what you're saying! Who the heck told you that?!" Reana quickly looked at a brunette. "Was it you?!"

"I didn't say anything. Though you practically admit that you do like him." Cana said slyly which made Reana turn red.

'_If I tell her that she did while drunk, she'll stop drinking…' _Lucy waved her hands. "A little birdie told me, but never mind who. I think it's cute that you like him."

Cana smirked. "Almost everyone in the guild knows it."

"A-Are you serious! Everyone knows that I like him?!" Reana blurted, before noticing their sly expressions. "Kyaa!" She screamed covering her mouth.

"Come on Reana." Lucy started with a smile. "You two are really cute together. And I love how you guys act whenever you're together."

"S-Stop involving yourself in my personal life, Blondie! I do not like him like that!"

"Whatever you say, Reana." Lucy said with a laugh.

"I-It's n-not a laughing m-matter!"

Cana looked up, "I wish I had a boy like that… Just thinking about it makes me jealous."

"J-Jealous? At what?" Reana asked curiously at her behavior.

"The way he looks at you, of course." Cana said with a grin. "He's like an adorable puppy wanting attention."

"R-Really? Does he really look at me like…" Reana asked, twiddling her fingers. "W-Wait! Stop getting me off track!"

"You can be so cute sometimes, Reana!" Lucy proclaimed, making Reana turn beet red.

"I-I'm n-not c-cute…"

"The way Gray looks at you when you act so girly makes it pretty obvious that he likes you."

Reana softly mumbled before getting up.

"W-Where are you going?" Cana asked as Reana started walking.

"I'm going to head back…"

-0-

Reana casually walked through the forest. She never imagined Lucy knowing that she liked Gray, let alone anyone else who might know.

"Nee-san, I miss you and your advice the most…"

Reana continued to wonder if she would ever see her sister again. Reana slowly tripped on a tree root. Before she had the chance to catch herself, she felt herself knock into another person.

The two of them toppled to the ground and as she landed, she found herself to be on top of the person. However, just being on top of the person wasn't enough embarrassment for her as she felt her lips press against theirs.


	17. Chapter 17: The End?

Her cheeks flushed as she slowly opened to her eyes and much to her surprise; she had landed on top of Gray Fullbuster! His eyes were wide in surprise, just like hers! It made their hearts race especially since neither of them had moved. Shortly, Reana quickly got off him and backed away.

"KYYAA!" Reana screamed, holding her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I s-should b-be asking the same thing to you! Just let me explain!" Gray said waving his hands in defense, "T-This is all just a horrible accident!"

Reana dropped her arms down angrily. "Are you trying to say that kissing me is just sort of horrible accident?!"

"N-No, that's not what I was going for! You're making this harder than it's supposed to be!"

"Does it look like I even care?! I can't believe this even happened!" Reana pounded the ground. "What the hell are you even doing walking around here?!"

"I was running away from Juvia! And ended up here-"

At the sound of her name, she quickly turn red that you could see a fuse above her head. She seemed like she was going to explode from anger. Gray took notice of this and slightly back up.

"A-Are you okay?" He was too afraid of being brutally hurt again by her.

"No I'm not okay! I never am okay! I don't get why I like you so much!" Reana boomed unknowingly.

Reana quickly caught the words that came out before covering her mouth with her hands. Gray's expression changed from scared to slightly shock. There was a huge silence that came upon the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Y-You like me?" Gray questioned as Reana turned bright red.

Not being able to take the humility of it all, Reana turned around.

"J-Just leave me alone! And don't talk to me!" With that, she began running with all of her might.

Gray tried to grab her arm, but she was already out of sight. For some strange reason, he felt chills again like how it was when he met Reana's older sister.

-0-

Reana continued to run back to base camp, often cursing to herself for revealing such a thing to Gray. However, she stopped and placed a hand at a random tree. She carefully places a finger to her mouth and slightly smiles.

"I never thought it'd be this nice."

Reana quickly shook her head before heading back to base camp. When she got there, everyone was still having a conversation. She found Wendy sitting at a small table and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Wendy… Is everyone alright now?"

"Yes, they'll be fine now." Wendy said with a smile. "Are you still feeling okay now, Reana-san?"

Reana blinked. "I'm fine Wendy. You don't have to worry about me too much."

During their talk, there was an ominous feeling. Wendy and Reana looked up in the clear blue skies, nothing of the unusual there.

"What's that?" Mira wondered looking at the sky.

"Probably just Lucy's stomach." Gajeel sighed which shocked Lisanna.

"HUH!? This world's Lucy's stomach makes that kind of noise?"

"Hey Gajeel…" Levy said irritated, "Try to speak with a little more delicacy!"

"Well, in that case, I'd better prepare a heaping helping for her meal!" Mira said with a smile while holding a platter with two cups.

"HEY! I was just kidding!"

"I'm sure it's just some strange rumbling sound." Reana suggested, noticing a presence of someone she did not want to see.

"I need to talk to you about earlier."

"Like I said Gray, leave me alone." Reana deadpanned. "I'm in no mood to talk about that."

"But-"

Reana turned to face him and noticed something in the process. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand?!" This shut him up.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

Reana turned around to see Mira, happily standing there.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now…" Reana softly said while looking down at her lap.

"Oh my…" Mira said noticing this strange tension. "When you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me."

Reana forced a smile. "Will do…"

Reana tired her best to ignore the fact that Gray finally realized about sitting on Juvia's butt. Something like this couldn't be easily ignored because of what happened earlier. Mira shortly came back with two drinks.

"Here Wendy, Reana, thanks for your patience." Mira said placing down the two cups.

"Mira-san, you're hurt too." Wendy said in concern.

"Wendy's right, you shouldn't be serving."

"Oh that's okay. I enjoy doing it."

"That's my big sister! What a man!" Elfman shouted as a fan slammed against his head. "What the hell was that for wench?" Elfman gritted turning around to see Evergreen.

"Man! Man!" Evergreen gritted before repeatedly slamming his head with her fan, "Just looking at you makes my blood boil!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Don't even ask!" Evergreen shouted as they went into an argument.

"They're so loud sometimes." Reana said with a small laugh until she and Wendy noticed their drinks slightly move.

-0-

They continued to stare at the liquid until it finally calm down. Shortly a loud roar was heard that pierced the ears of everyone in its vicinity.

"Everyone! Are you okay?"

Lucy was running towards them with Gildarts, Cana, Natsu, and Happy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cana asked when Gildarts grabbed his arm.

"An old wound is acting up on me… There's no doubt. It's coming!"

"Hey! Heads up everyone! Something's coming!" Lily shouted pointing up.

"Natsu! What's wrong?" Happy asked until he followed his gaze. "WHOA!"

From above came the shadow of a gigantic dragon. It was covered in black round scales which were decorated with blue markings. Its lower body was grey and seemed smoother than the top. It had a round head with four large plates extending backwards with white beady looking eyes. Its mouth was full of sharp teeth and below it was a piece pointing down.

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse…" Makarov explained coming from behind, "Is this the one called Acnologia…?"

"Yeah… That's the one…" Gildarts agreed.

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked looking at the dragon, "Grandine and Metalicana, too?"

"Knock it off Natsu!" Gildarts shouted holding his shoulders, "Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm… No, how my whole body got like this!"

Soon the dragon known as Acnologia came down as the wind began to blow against everyone.

"This is not the kind of dragon Natsu and the others love!" Happy noticed as the wind picked up again,

"This is an evil one…"

"Yeah, you're right about that. This bastard is humanity's enemy!" Gildarts shouted as the dragon let out a huge roar.

"Then are we going to fight it?" Natsu asked.

"No, you're looking at this the wrong way, Natsu. It's not about winning or losing this one. It's, how we are going to escape from it. No, more like, which one of us, are going to survive."

"You're saying that this thing is going to kill some of us!" Natsu shouted angrily as the dragon let out another roar.

"Oh no! Everyone, run!" Gildarts warned as the dragon let out an intense roar that dismantled the whole forest around them. The strong gust was even enough to send some of the guild members several feet away.

"H-Hey… What the hell? The whole forest is just gone…" Natsu said looking at a clear land.

"What is this? It did this with its roar alone?" Cana asked shocked as her father was kneeled beside her. "What is that monster?"

"It's…" Gildarts said as the dragon was staring. "Tsk! It's admiring its work! I guess that's was its way of introducing itself, for now… We're all still alive, right! There's no time to be scared! We got to get off this island right away!" Gildarts ordered as the dragon roared again, "Here it comes! Get your asses to the boats!"

"Run! We're all going home together!" Erza shouted jabbing her arm to the forest part where the dragon had not destroyed yet. "Fairy Tail!" She shouted as everyone began to run.

"Wendy! I thought you could talk to dragons! Can't you do something about it?" Carla asked.

"It's not that only I can talk to them! All dragons have a high level of intelligence!" Wendy shouted as the dragon rampaged itself over to Bickslow and Freed.

"It cut us off!" Reana shouted angrily.

Soon it began to attack most of the Fairy Tail members that came somewhat close to it. Natsu after seeing Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, and Elfman get hurt, ran to try to stop it, but the dragon merely kicked him back. Makarov took off his shirt and began to increase in size.

"Run back to the ship!"

Makarov was in his Titan form before head locking the dragon.

"Ridiculous! There's no way he'll win!" Gray shouted holding Juvia on his back.

"Master! Please stop!" Erza shouted, "If something happens to you, the guild would…"

"RUN!"

"Under the circumstances…" Freed managed to say while holding his shoulder.

"Don't you dare make light of Fairy Tail!" Bickslow shouted still on the ground.

"We're going to crush you!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO IGNORE YOUR MASTER'S ORDERS EVEN TO THE END? YOU DAMN BRATS!"

Mira covered her mouth, "The end…?"

"He can't be serious…" Reana placed her hands at her cheeks.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer! If that's the enemy, I'm going to…" Natsu shouted as Natsu was pulled by Laxus.

"Run, Natsu!"

"Laxus! What are you…?" Natsu shouted until he saw tears that belonged to Laxus.  
"Master! Please be safe!" Erza shouted before running off. Everyone shortly began to follow after leaving their tears trailing off their eyes.

'_Good… One day, you'll understand. Tears are hallow… Are you sad because someone is going to die? Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are deep in each of your hearts… My proud little brats! Live on…into the future!' _The dragon continued on trying to get itself free from Makarov's grasps. "You bastard! I don't know what you're after…but you're not getting past me! 'Cause my brats are behind me!" He shouted as Acnologia pushed down Makarov and started to dig its claws down to his chest. He started screaming before erupting in laughter which confused the dragon, _'For the first time… I acted like a parent. I have no more regrets!' _

Makarov's head then fell to the side as a huge grin was plastered on his face. When he heard footsteps his eyes quickly opened.

It was Natsu who ran towards Acnologia who slammed its tail to him, but Natsu slid to the side. He then jumped onto its arm.

"Gimme back… Gramps!" Natsu shouted trying to climb its arm.

Acnologia tried to swing Natsu off his arm and in the process of it all; it tossed Makarov into a rocky wall. Makarov was back to his regular form as Erza stood in front of him.

"Erza? You too?"

"I was against it…" Laxus said appearing beside her. "…but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind?"

"Bring it!" Erza declared as everyone came behind her before firing off their magical powers at Acnologia.

Makarov began to have tears swell up in his eyes, "Idiots!"

"Hey morons! All the power you have!" Laxus shouted as his body was sparked by lighting, "Anyone who says, 'I don't have any more of this' I'll kick your ass! Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lighting attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!"

"Laxus?" Natsu questioned turning his head around.

"Hey, Natsu! Get out of the way!"

"W-W-Wait a second!" Natsu shouted after seeing how serious he was.

"Laxus! Now!" Erza shouted which scared Natsu.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus shouted as he brought his arms together as a beam of lighting shot out.

Erza had requipped into different armor, "Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!" She shouted as numerous amounts of swords were thrown.

"Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray shouted as thick shaped arrows were shot out.

"Crystal Daggers!" Reana shouted as she created over an uncountable amount of daggers that were thrown towards Acnologia.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted as a beam of water shot out.

"Solid Script Fire!" Levy shouted as fire shot out.

"Sagittarius, now!" Lucy shouted as he fired off multiple amounts of arrows.

"Evil Explosion!" Mira shouted in her Take Over Mode as a beam of darkness fired.

"Been a long time since the Thunder God Tribe fought together!" Freed exclaimed as he fired thin rays of magic enchantments.

"Really let 'em have it!"

Bickslow's puppet drums fired a green beam from their eyes. Evergreen fired off some of her fairy bullets. Their attacks soon began to form together and created a huge ball of magical power. Happy managed to get Natsu out of there before their magic had made contact with Acnologia.

"Dammed monster! You took everything we've got and you're still grinning?" Laxus gritted as he held off the magic power, "You guys, last chance to take him down! Go Natsu!" He shouted as the three Dragon Slayers were being flown towards Acnologia with their Exceeds.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel shouted as a beam of his magic power shot from his mouth.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy shouted as her magic shot out from her mouth.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared as his fire shot out and formed together with the other Dragon roars.

Acnologia was directly hit by their combined attack and was sent falling into the water. A huge beam of the water shot up and everyone was wondering if they managed to beat Acnologia.

"It's not using the power that it did when it fought me. It's just playing with us!" Gildarts explained.

"Wha…?" Natsu questioned as the land broke below them as Acnologia was seen in the air.

"It ascended again!"

"Crap! It's healthier than ever!"

"Even though we gave it everything we had…" Wendy cried hugging Reana, "And we had the power of three Dragon Slayers… Even when concentrating the entire guild's power together…"

"Even together, we're not strong enough to destroy it…" Reana said comforting Wendy.

Natsu slammed his fists to the ground, "Damn it! Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!"

"What is it up to?" Reana asked looking at it stare at everyone.

Acnologia began to breathe in, in order to power up for its Dragon Roar. This was going to be the final move it wanted to use against Fairy Tail.

"Don't tell me it means to wipe out the whole island!" Cana shouted in shock.

"Maybe it's just hopeless…" Lucy said crying into her hands, "Is it going to end for all of us here?"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!" Erza ordered.

"I don't have time to draw runes!"

"There are plenty of other kinds of defense magic you can do with letter based magic!" Levy explained to Freed.

"Th-That's right."

"That's our Levy!" Bickslow shouted.

"Everyone! Focus all your magic power on Freed and Levy!" Lisanna shouted cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Everyone, hold hands!" Mira shouted as everyone began to hold hands.

Everyone grabbed each other's hands; Reana holding Cana's trying to stay away from Gray as possible. Yet, she couldn't help but regret her decision as the thought of not being able to make it lingered in her mind. Makarov began to cry before holding hands with his grandson.

"That's right! Let's all go home together!"

"TO FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone shouted as they had formed a circle and a bright light shined.

Acnologia had fired off its Dragon Roar, obliterating everything about Tenroujima. The water soon began to cover up the remaining flat surface of the island. On the remaining vessel of Grimoire Heart's airship was Zeref who was looking out to the destroyed island.

"It's over, huh, Natsu?" Zeref questioned as the airship continued to fly off.

-0-

It was December 16, X784 when Tenroujima was obliterated by Acnologia. After killing Fairy Tail, Acnologia disappeared once again into the skies. There was a search that was conducted in the surrounding seas in the following 6 months, but there were no survivors to be found.

7 years had passed ever since Natsu and the others disappeared without a single trace. Two people were seen waiting at the docks. One was a boy with dark hair while the other was a girl with brown hair.

The boy was donned in an outfit similar to a certain Dragon Slayer. He was wearing a sleeves open jacket revealing parts of his muscular chest. He was wearing green pants with dark small boots and around his neck was a scarf that was tied in a large knot. His Fairy Tail mark was right on his left shoulder.

The girl was wearing a green kimono style blouse with a pink obi. It was paired with a brown skirt, black leggings, green straw sandals, and her hair was tied in two high pigtails by brown bows.

* * *

**Go check out "Eternal Feelings". I updated the first chapter, so that means there were two chapters I updated. :D I'm really worn out and I hope it's to all of your liking. :P**


	18. Chapter 18: Return of Tenrojima

**Credit: **Photo is made by Tamireli01 on deviantART

**Author's Note: **I decided to just lump the two stories together. Sorry for the moving! xD

* * *

It was the year X791, the girl and boy continued to look out at the sea as the wind picked up. Shortly two familiar faces showed up behind them.

"How long are you two going to stare out at the sea?"

"Our work is finished, so let's get back to the guild."

It was indeed Bisca and Alzack who were finally married. During the 7 years Alzack had finally cut his hair. The boy continued looking out at the sea and didn't move, but the girl on the other hand, turned around as her bright purple eyes glistened in the sunlight.

"Bisca! Al!" The brunette proclaimed with open arms.

"Rosie-chan." Bisca gently patted her head.

"Romeo, if you're not back soon, your dad will worry." Alzack explained.

"Macao asked us to take care of you, Romeo." Bisca added in an attempt to get him to come back.

"Yeah…" He said in a bored tone.

"Romeo, c'mon and lets go back. I know how you feel but-" Rosie attempted to grab Romeo's shoulder until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Rosie…" Alzack shook his head as she went quiet.

"Sorry, Al…"

This girl was indeed Reana's cousin, Rosalinda Swann. The 7 years were not in her favor being that she was finally 19, but still as short as Romeo. After being notified about her cousin's supposed death, she was always seen hanging around the guild. She was just as upset as Romeo was about this situation.

-0-

Back at the guild Macao was pretty upset that Al, Bisca, and the others were not back. He often had suspicion that Al and Bisca went off to snuggle. Apparently during the 7 years, he was appointed as the fourth master. Most of the guild members were depleted leaving only: Max, Vijeeter, Jet, Droy, Warren, Wakaba, Macao, Kinana, Reedus, and Laki.

"Kinana-chan, bring me another one of these!" Droy was holding a chicken leg when she passed right by him.

"Sure!"

"Hey Droy, are you putting more stress on the ground these days?" Laki asked leaning over to him.

"You're trying to say I got fatter, wench!"

"Don't take it out on Laki!" Jet shouted leaning in his chair. "And don't you have any self-awareness? Look at Reedus! See how slim he's gotten?"

Across from them was Reedus who was painting another picture, but with a slim body. He claimed that it was his true form. While Droy explained that his fat was muscle.

"And see how ladylike Kinana has become!" Jet said as she was washing the dishes. "Compared to her you're…"

"Shut up! I'm trying to increase my magic power by eating!" Droy shouted getting out of his seat.

"Both of you cut it out!" Laki scolded as Kinana sighed.

"Jeez… What would Levy say if she could see you know?" Jet asked as Droy sat down.

"Levy's not coming home!" Droy shouted which caused the atmosphere to drop.

"Well, well… As always this place is dead from the afternoon on… That's what I hate about these kinds of guilds!" A man said coming from the doorway with some men with him.

"Teebo, I told you to stay away from here!" Macao shouted walking in front of them with Wakaba.

"Hey, hey… Is that anyway to talk to us… Members of Magnolia's number one wizard guild, Twilight Ogre? You may once have been the strongest guild in Fiore, but that era is over. Between this ramshackle old tavern and Twilight Ogre, the wizard guild of the new age, one glance is all it takes to tell which is more useful to the development and process of Magnolia."

"Acting big just because you've got a huge guild…" Max said after hearing his bold talking.

"That's right! We got soul!" Warren added.

"Soul doesn't put food on the plate!"

"What'd you come here for, Teebo?" Macao questioned Teebo.

"This month's money!" He said with a grin.

"You didn't pay them back, Macao?" Wakaba asked.

"Call me master, damn it!"

"You people are late repaying your debt." Teebo said with a grin.

"We didn't get any decent jobs this month! I'll pay you double next month, so just be patient!"

"Whoa, whoa…" A short man with Teebo calmly added. "Who was it that saved you from this beat up tavern when it was on the brink of collapse?"

"We took on your debt for you, remember?" A man in blue explained.

"And if we knew how ridiculously high the interest was going to be, we would have never turned to you…" Jet said as Laki agreed.

"Did you say something, asswipe?" The man in orange asked, irritably.

"Wait until next month and I promise I'll pay!" As Macao was calmly taking in the situation, he was kicked all the way to the bar table.

Everyone of Fairy Tail wanted to rebel, but Macao told them to not do anything. Twilight Ogre began to trash the place, often flirting with Laki since she was the only girl there, before leaving the guild.

When they left, Reedus' sketch book falls down and pictures of everyone who left to Tenroujima, fell out. Everyone began to reminiscing the time when the island disappeared and how they tried to find everyone, but failed in the process. Everyone began to cry and Macao stated that ever since Tenroujima disappeared, Romeo had not smiled even once.

-0-

After this, a huge rumble could be heard from outside. They all ran out and saw that it was Blue Pegasus in Christina, the Magic Bomber, version 2! Ichiya elegantly jumps down from Christina, but brutally hits his head on the ground!

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Your Ichiya has arrived…" He said with a pose still with his head crushed into the ground.

"What are you…" Macao questioned, confused.

"Ichiya-sama, I know how you feel, but maybe you should calm down a little." Hibiki said with his arms out.

"After all, I use Air Magic." Ren said as The Trimens were slowly coming down in an air bubble.

"Long time no see everyone." Eve said as they landed.

"Hi." Hibiki simply said with a dazzling wink.

"Hibiki!" Wakaba noticed until he looked at Ren.

"Ren!" Macao noticed since he was the only tanned one there.

"Macoa-san, have you aged again?"

"Eve!"

"It's Blue Pegasus! They're so cool!" Droy exclaimed.

"What in the world are they here for?" Jet wondered.

"Laki-san, you're as beautiful as ever." Hibiki said as The Trimens were surrounding her.

"You look too good in glasses." Ren complimented.

"Can I call you, big sister?" Eve asked.

"Umm…"

Max's eyes popped out after seeing these womanizers. "If you want to pick up a girl, do it elsewhere!"

"Kinana-san, are you free tonight?" Hibiki asked as The Trimens moved onto to her.

"T-That dress looks good on you." Ren complimented.

"I've decided! I'm going to be your little brother!"

"Um…"

"What the hell did you come here for?!" Max shouted wanting to know the reason.

"Enough! Gentlemen, we're not here to have fun." Ichiya said getting up while patting his butt clean.

"Pardon us!" The Trimens shouted bowing their heads to the girls.

"Hey Ichiya…" Wakaba said getting his attention.

"What are you…?" Macao asked.

"Men!" Ichiya shouted as The Trimens appeared by his side. "I never forget the parfume of friendship of those I've fought alongside."

"It was worth using Archive's information analysis and Christina's mobility to investigate Fiore's Ethernano level." Hibiki said as Wakaba's cigar fell.

"Tenroujima… still exists!" Ichiya declared with a pose which surprises everyone.

-0-

Almost everyone left in search for Tenroujima after hearing the news of it still existing. However their hopes of them being tll alive were slim. Romeo and Rosie came back to the guild, not wanting to go check out if what Blue Pegasus said were true. Romeo was reading a book while Rosie was helping out Kinana.

"You don't really need to help Rosie-chan." Kinana said while holding a platter of dishes.

"But I love helping you, Kinana!" Rosie said cheerfully while holding a few things. "It helps get my mind off things!"

"You didn't want to go with the others?"

"Of course I did, but a part of me didn't want to go…" Rosie looked down somberly. She wanted to believe her cousin was still alive. Her thoughts were quickly brought back when she overheard Romeo and his father.

"Even if they do find Tenroujima, who knows if everyone is still alive." Romeo deadpanned.

"Don't be like that! You need to have faith!"

Rosie turned around. "Your dad is right, Romeo! Try to have a little more hope. Nothing like this can bring my cousin down! You need to be-"

"We haven't had any contact with them for the past 7 years." Romeo said as Rosie's spirit lowered drastically. "Your cousin could be gone for all we know…"

Rosie eyes got watery as she clenched the dishes. "W-Why do you always h-have to b-bring me down? I w-want to believe they're still out there!" She cried loudly, tears dropping from her eyes.

"Rosie-chan, please don't cry." Kinana wiped off her tears with a napkin.

"I c-can't h-help it!" Rosie placed the dishes on the table. "Rea-Rea hasn't come back in 7 years… I want to believe she's still out there, waiting to be found! S-She's too strong-willed to let this happen!" Rosie began to cry even louder.

"Well, well… Looks like there are even less people in here than usual." Teebo said coming in once again. "This isn't a guild so much as a, what? A club?"

"Teebo! We agreed that I'd pay you next month!"

"My master doesn't agree with those terms." Teebo said as his goons were snickering. "He said that payments had to be made when due. Nothing I can do about it."

Romeo closed his book, "You can all go to hell."

Rosie stopped her sniffling. "R-Romeo, d-don't…!"

"We don't have the money to pay you!"

"I don't like your attitude, little brat." Teebo gritted as Romeo was slowly walking towards him.

"Letting punks like you walk over us…" Romeo said as he held purple fire in his right hand. "My dad and everyone else are cowards! I'm going to fight! 'Cause at this rate, Fairy Tail's name will be disgraced!"

"Romeo!" Wakaba shouted as Macao started to run towards him since Romeo's fire vanished.

"That name has been dragged through the mud long ago…" Teebo said gripping his weapon.

"No!" Macao shouted still making his way to protect Romeo.

"You assholes will never make it back up to our level as long as you live!" Teebo shouted boldly until someone from behind kicked him across the room.

"Who the hell…?" Teebo's goons questioned angrily as they turned around.

Each of them was being pummeled by a sort of magic which were ice, iron, a sword, and a giant fist. From the smoke clouds emerged the people who left to Tenrojima for the exams.

"We're home!" Natsu said with a grin as everyone surrounded the door way.

Happy jumped up, "Sorry it took us so long, everyone!"

Everyone who had their hope lost was surprised when they all appeared before their eyes. Romeo and Rosie were locked on shock. Everyone from Tenroujima were still young looking and had not changed at all.

"Umm…" Lucy murmured before Makarov began to explain the whole thing with a flashback.

-0-

"Natsu! Wake up! Come on!" Jet shouted shaking his body.

"Open your eyes, you bastard!" Max shouted shaking his body as well.

Natsu quickly jolted up, "SHUT UP!"

"Natsu!" Max, Jet, and Warren shouted before hugging him. Shortly Droy, with his fat body, jumped on all of them. "What the hell is going on? What are you guys doing here? And have you aged some?"

"You haven't changed a bit!" Max said crying along with everyone else.

"Droy, you got fa…" Natsu said pointing his finger at him.

Bisca and Alzack were holding hands until they heard Happy's voice.

"Huh? Is it morning already? Where is my fish?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Happy!" Bisca and Alzack shouted with waterfall tears.

"Wait a second!" Natsu shouted holding his face, "We just got hit by Acnologia's attack and, uh… Where's everyone else?"

"Over here." A gentle angelic like voice said from above. (I just love Mavis.)

"Who…?" Natsu and Happy wondered.

"My name is Mavis. The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion." She simply said as everyone was in shock. She then began to lead them to the whereabouts of every member that was on Tenroujima. "At the time, I took the bond between you and the faith you had in one another and converted it all to magic power. Your feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Great Fairy Magics. It's Absolute Defense magic that protects the guild against all evil. However, everyone was sealed away in a frozen state and it took 7 years to be dispelled."

Makarov was grinning, "Of all things… The founder protected us…"

"No, I'm an astral body." Mavis said as a bright light surrounded her, "It was all I could do, transform everyone's power into magic. Unwavering faith and a strong bond between you will even win a miracle over to your side. Fairy Tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it, 3rd master?" Mavis said with a smile before disappearing.

-0-

"And then she was gone…" Makarov explained sitting on a table.

"I knew sooner or later you would join Fairy Tail." Reana said with a smile. "How does it feel like to be finally 19?"

Rosie's tears began to build up after seeing her cousin again; alive and well. She quickly ran towards Reana, tackling her in a hug in the process.

"W-Welcome back, Rea-Rea!" Rosie cried loudly. "Y-You d-don't k-know h-how m-much I m-missed y-you!"

"I think I can sort of see it." Reana laughed, hugging her tighter.

Natsu turned to Romeo, "You've gotten big, huh Romeo?"

Romeo began to cry, "Welcome back, Natsu-nii… Everyone…"

Everyone began to converse with each other after the long lonely 7 years. They shortly began to have a welcome back party in which they partied to the fullest. What everyone didn't know was the things that were about to happen after their long absence…


	19. Chapter 19: Home Sweet Home

**Credit: **Photo is made by Tamireli01 on deviantART

**Author's Note: **I decided to just lump the two stories together. Sorry for the moving! xD

* * *

After 7 years of disappearance, the Tenroujima team had gone back to their almost normal day lives the next day. They were still as lively as ever being that the other night they had a party as if they tried to make up for the last 7 years. Rosie and Reana were seen together like they were trying to make up for the lost time.

"So, you can use Plant Magic now?" Reana asked as Rosie held out a hand filled with flowers.

"It's not as strong as your magic, but I do what I can." Rosie said making a flower headpiece. "I'm not into the whole fighting thing, but if it's needed I guess I have no choice, right?"

Reana patted Rosie's head. "If things turn out for the worse, you'll always have me there, okay?"

"You're right!" Rosie said placing the headpiece on Reana. "I'm really glad you're back with me again Rea-Rea! I really missed you a lot!"

"I missed you too." Reana said with a smile.

Reana easily dozed off into thought about the incident pertaining to Gray and the kiss. What she hated the most was, Gray acted normal, like if the whole kiss thing never even happened. What was exactly going on in Gray's mind?

Rosie waved her hand. "Rea-Rea, you okay?" This made Reana snap out of her thoughts. "You don't look too good."

"Nah, I'm fine. I guess I was just thinking too hard or something." Reana nervously laughed.

"Well, if you say so." Rosie said before pointing behind Reana. "What's going on there?"

"What do you mean?" Reana turned around to see Erza in a shocked trance.

"Y-You two got married?!"

"Six years ago." Alzack explained.

"They got married?" Reana questioned.

"Yep! I think Al is still bummed out on it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Bisca was the one who proposed in the first place!"

"R-Really?" Reana sweat dropped. "She got guts, that I'll give her."

"What about you Rea-Rea? Do you have someone you like?" Rosie asked as Reana slightly jolt in her seat.

"W-Why do you ask that?" Reana questioned trying to get out of the situation.

Rosie placed her chin on her knuckles. "So, who is it?"

"I don't like anyone Rosie." Reana deadpanned.

"C'mon, I really think you like someone." Rosie said with a grin. "It's okay if you don't tell me-"

"Thank goodness." Reana sighed in relief too early.

"Either way, I will find out eventually. "Rosie said with a grin. "Just by that comment, I know there is someone."

"Damn…" Reana muttered angrily.

"You should take me to go see Wendy!"

"Why Wendy?"

"I wanna be her friend! She's so cute and the same size as me!" She proclaimed before running off with Reana. "Wendy!"

When they got there, Wendy was already trembling. She was disturbed by the picture Reedus drew of her all grown up. The problem was that the older version of Wendy had no breasts at all. She was flat…

"My chest is…"

"Oh boy…" Reana sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Did I say something wrong?" Reedus asked confused.

"I don't get what's wrong with the picture." Rosie stared at the drawing. "You look really cute Wendy!"

"E-Even if I get bigger, I'm not going to get bigger there?" Wendy questioned looking at the picture of her without a chest.

"Bigger there?" Rosie stated confused.

"Oui? Are you dissatisfied with my drawing?" Reedus asked.

"Listen, it's not the drawing itself." Reana raised a hand. "It's the fact that-"

"Rea-Rea!" Rosie shouted, tugging on her shorts. "There's more cats just like Happy over there!"

"You just wanted to go talk to Wendy!" Reana gritted, placing her arms at her side. "Make up your damn mind!"

"Wendy is too busy! Let's go!" Rosie shouted, dragging Reana to the Exceed Trio.

Happy raised his paw, "Rosie! You're in Fairy Tail now?"

"Yup! That's right!" Rosie cheered before creating three flower head garments: white, yellow, and red. "Here you go! Gifts of the Flower Fairy, which is me!"

"Act more like your age Rosie." Reana mumbled as Rosie placed the head garments on the Exceed Trio.

"But I'm a child trapped in a teenager's body!" Rosie said with a grin.

"This is Lily and Carla!" Happy introduced as a sparkle lit up in Rosie's eyes.

"Lily!" Rosie cheerfully said, "I wish you were my partner!"

"You're Reana's little cousin?" Lily asked as she nodded her head. "You're very cute looking."

"Thank you!" Rosie screamed, hugging him in the process.

"You're so lovably hug-able!"

Reana slowly back away from Rosie, feeling too tired of her energetic acts. She continued to watch Rosie run around giving the members flower garments.

"Still as lively and annoying as ever I see…" Reana laughed slightly.

Max walked over to Reana, "Her mother was a huge help during the search of Tenroujima."

"Really?"

"She would often come here bringing hope in each of us when we were down. Shortly Master invited her to come join and it made her really happy. She sure is a special girl."

"I suppose she is in her own way." Reana chuckled.

She was watching Rosie attempting to place a flower garment on Gray, though it wasn't working at all.

"Gray!" Rosie shouted holding a green flower head piece. "Please put it on! It's not going to hurt!"

"That ain't my thing!"

"Put it on!" Rosie shouted flailing her arms. "Put it on!"

"I told you it ain't my thing!" Gray shouted running away from Rosie who was chasing him.

"Don't be a meanie!"

"Did I mention she was also persistent?" Reana sighed eyeing her cousin run around the guild.

"She has quite the energy for it though." Max chuckled as Reana slapped her forehead.

"She's 19, yet she doesn't act her age…" Reana sighed before hearing the door open.

From the door way were very familiar people: Sherry, Jura, Lyon, Yuuka, and Toby. Apparently they were members of Lamia Scale coming to welcome them back!

"You're Lamia Scale!" Gray noticed as two more people appeared.

"Pegasus and Lamia were also both a big help in the search for Tenroujima." Max explained.

"I guess we're in their debts now…" Gray said looking at Lyon.

"Don't worry about it. Pegasus has over taken us, but we've got more powerful members."

"Who cares…" Gray sighed.

"In the past 7 years, Lamia Scale has become the number two guild in Fiore. Too bad for you Lucy-san." Sherry explained.

"Then is Blue Pegasus number one?" Lucy wondered.

"Come, let's change the subject. What's important is that everyone is safe." Jura said placing a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Reana said, placing her arms behind her head. "What's going on over there?"

She was referring to Lyon who had his hands on Juvia's shoulders.

"I-Is this what they call love at first sight?"

Lucy covered her mouth, "He came right out with it!"

Juvia trembled walking back, "W-Wait, this means… Juvia…" She stuttered before imagining a love diagram a bit too far. "Pandemonium!"

"She's got quite the imagination…" Lucy noticed looking at her imagination.

Reana gritted her teeth, "Again she involves me in her imaginations."

"Gimme a break…" Gray sighed beside Lucy.

"Any chance you seen Cana, Blondie?" Reana asked, crossing her arms.

Lucy pointed across the room to Cana and Gildarts. He was acting goofy after finding out that Cana was his daughter.

"Maybe telling him wasn't such a good idea." Reana sweat dropped once again.

"C'mon Rea-Rea! Wanna see what Asuka looks like?"

"Sure." Reana was quickly pulled away from Lucy and Gray to Alzack and Bisca.

"Ta-daaa!" Alzack declared holding a drawing of Asuka. "This is Asuka!"

"She's s-so cute!" Reana exclaimed clasping her hands.

"She looks exactly like you two!" Wendy smiled.

"I see..." Lily said crossing his arms. "She reminds me of Wendy. She's very cute."

"Hey…" Gajeel said covering his face as Wendy was running.

"Even Lily!" She shouted crying as Lily was white in confusion.

"HUH!? What did I say?" Lily asked in shock.

"Wendy!" Reana shouted with her arm reaching for her, but she already ran off.

"What's wrong with being called cute?" Rosie wondered curiously "I like being called cute!"

Reana was also in shock, "Well, that's because you're you…" Reana sighed at her cousin's optimistic self. _'Maybe she's still upset about the drawing…' _

"What!? WHY HAVEN'T I HEARD OF THIS? REANA?!"

"Who's that?" Rosie asked as Reana turned around to see Erza.

"Erza? What's-" Reana started off before getting shake repeatedly by Erza.

"Why didn't I hear this before?" She muttered with patches of red on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Reana asked trying to get out of her grasp.

"Y-Y-You k-k-kissed Gray?" Erza asked sharply in a whisper trying to keep this on the down low. "How on earth did you do it?"

Reana's face completely turned red as a tomato. "Who the hell told you this?!" She whispered sharply yet wanting to scream this out.

"Oh…" Rosie said with a mischievous look on her face. "So you're crushing on the Ice Mister from before, huh?"

"S-Shut up!" Reana screamed, covering Rosie's expression. "W-Was it G-Gray who told you?" She questioned softly.

"N-Never mind who told me. I knew you had the fighting spirit! Take it and use it to your advantage!" Erza commanded which strike fear in Rosie.

"Y-You need fighting spirit in a love situation?"

"Oh my…" Mira said before patting Rosie's head. "You're scaring Rosie-chan, Erza."

Reana held her head in either embarrassment or anger. Just how many people knew about her crush on Gray or kiss?

"Where's the blonde?" Reana asked, looking up. "I need to have a little talk with her."

"She left a while ago." Mira explained. "She might have gone back to her apartment."

"I see…" Reana make a small pout. _'I know she had something to do with this.'_

"If you like, you can always talk to me about that." Mira said with a wink.

"Maybe another time Mira, but I honestly don't think it will ever work out." Reana said before leaving to the door. "But thanks for the offer."

"Wait up!" Rosie shouted, chasing after her.

-0-

Reana wanted to clear her head on the whole liking situation. Gray still acted like it never happened. Did the part of being sealed away made him forget? Or was it because he didn't want anything between them to change.

Rosie quietly walked behind Reana, minding her own business. Rosie was still lost in thought about the words, 'I honestly don't think it will ever work out'. She loved watching her cousin have fun, but she had never seen her this upset.

Rosie left a huge silence before speaking up. "I need to tell you something important, Rea-Rea."

Reana turned to face her.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'll tell you about Gray and me later, okay?"

"No, it's not that…" Rosie said, turning her head. "It's about Nori-nee."

At the sound of her name, Reana was locked on confused. What was the important thing concerning Nori? And why did Rosie sound so upset about it?

"W-What about Nori?"

"There's this new guild or more like an independent one. Over the 7 years this guild has been eradicating several dark guilds." Rosie took a deep breath. "The point is, Nori-nee is a part of this guild."

Reana forced a smile. "So, she's trying to repent for all the things she's done, huh?" She asked as Rosie nodded her head. "I'm glad that you told me this Rosie. It makes me feel a bit more at ease."

"I'm glad it did Rea-Rea! I'd do anything to make you happy again!" Rosie cheered, hugging her.

_'I still miss her though...'_

"Reana!"

"Huh?" Reana questioned, looking behind Rosie.

It was Natsu and Happy running at a high speed. Apparently they had no money to use for food which was why they were frantically looking for a job which they found.

"Oh, it Natsu-nii!" Rosie waved excitedly.

"Natsu-nii?" Reana questioned, arching her eyebrow.

"Cute, right?" Rosie said with a smile. "I'm copying Romeo!"

Natsu and Happy finally reached where Reana and Rosie were.

"Reana, you're coming with us!" Natsu roared loudly.

Reana twitched angrily. "And why should I come? I don't need the money like you idiots!"

"HUH?!"

"Momma has been paying off Rea-Rea's debt at the Fairy Hills."

"But we're going to invite Lucy!" Natsu boomed.

"And I should care why?" Reana crossed her arms.

"Her father died." Happy said somberly.

"W-What?" Reana lowered her arms. "A-Are you serious?" She actually felt sorrow for Lucy even though they weren't on great terms.

"She needs the dough!" Natsu shouted which confused Rosie.

"Poor Lucy! If she needs help I can-" Rosie started, but was quickly ignored when Natsu grabbed Reana's arm.

"We're going to Lucy's place!"

"Natsu!" Reana screamed while being pulled at a fast pace.

"Wait!" Rosie extended her hand, but they were out of sight. "Why did you have to go and be so rude Natsu-nii?!"

-0-

The three quickly got to Lucy's apartment, but there was a huge lady standing in front of the door way. She was wearing Lucy's clothes.

"WHAAAAT?!" Natsu and Happy screamed with their eyes popping out in shock.

"HOW CAN IT BE?" Natsu asked just as confused and shocked.

"LUCY TURNED INTO THIS?" Happy asked appalled while holding a job flyer.

"Don't be stupid!" Reana slapped the two. "I didn't ask to be involved in this!"

"How rude of you two!" The landlord lady said with her hands at her waist. "I'm her landlady."

"Of course you are…" Natsu said in relief.

"So… Where is Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Is she alright?" Reana asked kindly. "I heard about her father and I-"

"Leave her be right now."

"But…" Natsu trailed off.

"We have a job for her." Happy said showing her the flyer.

"The letter that arrived this morning came with seven years' worth of rent. Honestly… I suppose that's what you call a doting parent." The landlord lady said lowering her head.

"What?!" Natsu said in shock.

"Then we're the only ones who don't have money for food?" Happy exclaimed in shock with wide eyes.

"Actually, it's just you two." Reana pointed out. "I have no need for the job and you two honestly need it more than I-" She was cut off when Natsu grabbed her hand and started running with Happy.

"There's no time to stand around and chat! We gotta get back to work!" Natsu shouted running in a speed of light.

"Natsu!" Reana shouted blushing madly before laughing. "At least don't drag me this time! I had enough today!"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered before they stopped in their tracks before running back to Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted looking at her window. "We're going out on a job with Reana! She needs some cheering up!"

"Is that the reason why you want me to come?!" Reana shouted waving her free arm. "I was never upset in the first place! I'm seriously fine, okay?!"

"Nah, you need to do a job to get your mind off whatever you're upset about!" Natsu said with a grin. "Being upset doesn't seem like the Reana I know!"

"Aye sir!"

"Natsu…" Reana softly said with a slight blush.

In fact, Natsu was right this time! Reana had been off ever since the kiss on Tenroujima. Talking with Rosie didn't solve anything, neither did finding out that her sister was alive and well.

Happy waved his paw, "We'll bring you back some Shirotsume dumplings!"

"You two mess up every job you do!" Reana shouted before looking at her hand. "Natsu, let go of my hand! I don't want to be dragged anymore today!"

"Reana's blushing!" Happy noticed with his paws on his face. "You lllllike him!"

"Shut up you cat!" Reana shouted until the door opened and had Lucy coming out.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Lucy shouted before running off with Natsu, Reana, and Happy.


	20. Chapter 20: Her Only Wish

**Credit:**Photo is made by Tamireli01 on deviantART

**Author's Note:**So I'm also working on another story about my AnE oc, so it'd be great if you could look at it and rate. xD Please? /gets shot. Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

Reana turned around nervously as she looked herself in the huge mirror before her.

"A—Are you s-sure I look okay?" Reana muttered softly. "I look like a girly girl."

"I think it looks great on you!" Rosie exclaimed, fixing Reana's skirt. "Boys are nothing but dummies when it comes to a pretty girl!"

Reana continued to look at herself in the mirror. She never imagined _this_ is what Rosie meant by 'let's go shopping for you'. Reana was wearing a white tube top with a purple vest like shirt that revealed her stomach. She had a grey skirt with a four cut purple cloth wrapped around the hem of it. She also had matching semi-heeled boots with white leggings up to her thighs and grey metal bracelets adorning her biceps.

"I don't know…" Reana sighed, grabbing her arm. She was clearly not into the idea of dressing up so girly. "I really don't like this sort of style. I miss my other clothes…"

"Don't be silly! Your style is too boyish, so one last final touch!" Rosie cheered, grabbing a stool. She placed it beside Reana and hopped on it. She quickly let loose Reana's ponytail. "There! Leave your hair down! You look really nice with it down too!"

Reana carefully looked at herself in the mirror. She slowly brushed her fingers through her black hair. For a quick moment, she saw her older sister in the mirror, then again Reana _was_ the younger twin. She was still bent on the fact of possibly never seeing her sister again.

"Nee-san…" Reana muttered slightly.

Rosie tugged on Reana's skirt. "C'mon, everyone's still at the guild. And you wanted to go thank Blue Pegasus' master, right?"

"Yeah…" Reana muttered, taking one last look at herself with a smile.

"Let's inform the 4th master though."

-0-

The two girls shortly arrived at the guild and everyone looked like they were partying still. It must have been a way to fill in the void of the 7 years of emptiness. Apparently Reana's _new _looks attracted the boys' attention. Oddly enough, Reana didn't make a single rude comment — since nobody had the nerve to talk with her.

"Wow Reana!" Lucy exclaimed, running to her. "You look very cute today!"

"No I don't…" Reana muttered slightly. "I look like a girly girl convention threw up on me."

"You can thank me for it!" Rosie said, giving a peace sign. "I helped Reana change her look a bit. Her style was so last 7 years ago!"

"Is it because of—" Lucy wondered, staring at Gray who was arguing with Natsu. "Could it be that you really do want to get noticed?"

"O—Of c—course not! T—That is just stupid of you to think that L—Lucy!" Reana irritably lowered her arms.

"Oh, you're right. How stupid of me." Lucy said with a smile. She was just happy that Reana called her Lucy instead of Blondie.

Happy stifled a laugh. "Reana looks funny!"

Reana sent deadly daggers to Happy. "Do you want to die today?"

"N-No sir!" Happy screeched.

"Nice look Reana."

Reana turned to see Cana taking a beer break.

"What's the occasion?" She smirked.

"Do you ever stop drinking?" Reana sweat dropped.

"C'mon! Since when did you start questioning my drinking habit?" Cana took another swig. "Last time I checked, you challenged me to a drinking contest!"

"And I still lost."

From behind the shadows was Juvia who looked quite irritated. She claims to be a rival with Reana though Reana doesn't acknowledges it because Juvia mostly attacks during Reana's drunken state.

"Reana-san is going to steal Gray-sama from Juvia!" She muttered, clenching a board in anger that it nearly broke off. "Juvia must do something!" However, Juvia's presence was noticed when Reana turned to face her. A quick and unnoticed expression of disgust was sent to Juvia.

Reana slightly waved. "Hey Juvia. What are you doing hiding over there?" Reana was putting on an act — she never really did like Juvia after many occasions of Juvia irritating her.

"No time to be socializing with that woman!" Rosie interrupted dragging Reana by the arm. "The new master and the old master are over there!"

"Okay! Stop pulling me!" Reana yelped as they arrived at the two masters.

"Reana my dear!" Makarov said before noticing Reana's supposed _new _beauty. "You look very beautiful today Reana!"

"S-Stop drinking so much! No funny business with me!" Reana fumed, out of character.

Seeing Reana so flustered like this began to surprise everyone at the guild. It was very out of character for Reana to be acting this way.

"4th, do you mind if we go thank Blue Pegasus kindly?" Rosie asked politely.

"I don't see why not." Macao said with a grin.

"Great!" Rosie gleamed happily.

"Why don't you take Gray with you?"

Reana turned around to look at Gray sitting at a table with Natsu and Erza. Gray had never once looked at Reana in a different way as if the accident never even occurred. It was like it never even existed. Reana didn't like the fact that he acted normal. She even dreamed about how it would be like if she and Gray were dating. They'd be doing couple things by now — like going on a date or even snuggling. Macao and Rosie secretly did a high-five with each other as Reana slowly turned back to them.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Reana looked down. _'He doesn't remember a single thing, does he?'_

"Nonsense!" Makarov boomed giddily. "The more the merrier!"

"Gray, come here for a sec." Macao motioned Gray to come over.

"What's up?"

"Tag along with Reana and Rosie to Blue Pegasus. I don't think they know the way."

"Sure thing." Gray said, slightly turning to Reana in surprise.

Reana held her arm in slight embarrassment after noticing his eyes on her. To be honest, she actually liked that he was looking at her. Gray stared at Reana in surprise — being that he always thought of her to be pretty whenever she tried so hard. He thought it was some sort of wager she gave up since she was known for making a lot of bets. What struck him the most was she wasn't acting rude or insulting; she was more calm and relaxed. Maybe the 7 years were working on her personality as a whole.

"K—Keep your eyes off, you idiot." Reana said, turning her head. "D—Do I really look _that_ bad?"

"N-No!" Gray blurted before scratching his cheek. "I mean, you look great."

"R-Really?" Reana slightly smiled. She kept thinking that maybe things would change. "Because I really—"

"S-So cute!" Rosie squealed, causing the two to become seriously red. "Oh, sorry…" Rosie covered her mouth. "We should go now!" Rosie grabbed their hands before skipping off to their destination: Blue Pegasus.

-0-

A loud rumble echoed in the carriage — created by Reedus for the trip. Rosie didn't tag along being that she had "chores" to do which left only one suspect. Reana glared at Gray, who had an embarrassed look on.

"Keep your stomach growls to yourself."

"I can't help if I'm hungry." Gray simply stated the obvious. "Natsu kept me from eating lunch with his stupid fight."

"You're one to blame too, you idiot." Reana muttered as Gray slightly smirked.

"You're an idiot too. Why did you change your outfit? Did you lose a bet with Cana again?" He asked, pointing to Reana's girly attire. She turned bright red — not knowing how to respond to such a question.

"N—Not exactly…" Reana fixed her skirt before taking a deep breath. What she really wanted to say was 'because I'm really trying to be liked by you' yet she didn't have the nerve to. Instead, she said, "Rosie thought it'd be nice if I tried a different style. So blame her."

Before Gray could respond — his stomach growled again.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Reana laughed before rummaging in basket she brought along. She pulled out a boxed lunch and handed it to Gray. "Here~!"

Gray blinked. "Um…"

"J—Just take it before I change my mind!"

"Alright, alright!" Gray said defensively. He grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was all sorts of assorted food — that were carefully placed together — almost like it was bought from the store. He impaled a piece of meat and brought it into his mouth. His lips began to curve into a large grin. It was something out of this world! "Wow! T—This is great!"

"R—Really?" Reana asked, twiddling her fingers. "I—"

"Who made this?" Gray asked, taking a huge bite.

"Um…" Reana chocked on her words or word. "I did…"

"You can cook?" Gray asked, staring at the box. This was something he never knew Reana was capable of doing besides fighting or yelling. "I never knew that."

"That's because I never told anyone. I mean, why should I? It's nothing that important."

"Well, it's really good! Thanks!" Gray said happily before eating more.

"Y—You're welcome…" Reana said slightly blushing with a smile.

"So did anyone teach you to cook?" It was hard to understand with all the food in his mouth. Seeing him this happy made Reana feel all warm on the inside. Who knew Gray could make even Reana so at ease.

Reana laughed. "Not really. I guess I taught myself as a way to make myself seem more pleasant to be around…"

Gray paused from his eating. "Really?" He questioned — not amused at how she thought of herself to be. "I think you're fun to be around, don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

Reana's gem like eyes made contact with Gray's dark blue eyes. She could see the sincerity in them as well as how serious he was about it. Reana quickly averted his eyes — not wanting to get lost in them.

"Thanks, that means a lot…"

Gray placed his lunch down. "Listen, I heard about your sister—"

"I'm fine!" Reana blurted — not allowing Gray to finish. "I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Reana forced a smile while clenching the woven basket.

Gray took notice of the tension he had created — though he figured it would be a great conversation starters. Then again, he was never too good at talking with Reana about serious matters. After his thinking, he managed to notice something.

Gray pointed to the basket. "What else is in there?"

Reana lifted it up. "I baked some sweets for Master Bob. It's to thank him for—" Reana noticed a small tension in Gray when she mentioned the master's name. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, it's just, I'm not so good with him." Gray scratched his cheek.

"Did something happen?"

The cart suddenly stopped as they got out before it poofed away. They had finally reached their destination: Blue Pegasus!

-0-

Inside the guild was a total wasteland — indicating that their members may be at some job. Behind the counter was a plump man with tiny wings.

"Oh Gray!" The man blurted as Gray hid behind Reana and her basket.

"Keep me away from him." Gray mumbled as Reana laughed.

"Some tough guy you are." Reana whispered before saying, "I'd like to thank you for the help you've done for Fairy Tail. I made you some sweets." Reana lifted up the basket and handed it over to him.

"Oh goodie!" Master Bob exclaimed taking a bite. "It's delicious my dear!"

"I'm really glad you like them."

"Oh how I wish it were Gray who baked these!" Master Bob shouted, proving to be an annoyance to Reana. All she could think about was how hard she worked on baking him those sweets and all he could think about was having Gray hand them to him.

Reana slightly twitched in annoyance once again. Gray was still hiding behind her and their relationship was still the same: just friends.

"We'll just take our-"

Before Reana could even finish her sentence, three silhouettes came to her side, knocking Gray out of the picture. When revealed, they were none other than The Trimens: Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki! Reana was beyond confused while Gray showed slightly jealously?

"What the hell?" Reana arched an eyebrow.

She was completely confused as to what was occurring before her eyes. They were nothing but womanizers who complimented or more like harassed Reana. What the boys didn't know was that their sudden entrance somehow got Reana to jolt backwards as she twisted her ankle. As they were invading her personal space, Gray seemed to notice this.

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumors any justice, Reana-san."

"Damn, you're cute…"

"Can I call you big sister?"

"How the hell do you even know my name and stop with all the—"

Before she could answer any of their questions, the one known as Hibiki slightly pressed his forehead to hers, brushing her hair. It was like he was leaning in to kiss her and all she could do was blush and slightly panic, not knowing what to do. As he was nearing her lips, she quickly pushed Hibiki away.

"KYA!" She screamed — a bit too cute for The Trimens. Gray, not wanting to watch anymore, decided to intervene.

"Like I said before during that joint mission. You don't lay a hand on any of our princess. That applies to her too."

'_Princess?' _Reana questioned, quite relieved that Gray stood up for her. However, a part of her actually like the attention she got, which she couldn't even get from Gray himself.

"And you don't need to be here." Hibiki announced as the other two agreed.

"She can stay here with us." Ren said, wrapping his arm around Reana.

"Only big sister can stay here." Eve explained as Gray quickly grabbed Reana's hand. He pulled her out of Ren's grasp before running off with her.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" He blurted as they ran out.

-0-

"Man, I can't believe how agonizing that was… I cannot thank you enough for helping me back there." Reana took a deep breath.

"No problem, but are you okay?" Gray asked, staring at her ankle.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Reana asked confused.

"You're limping right now." Gray pointed out.

"No I'm not." Reana turned her head — stubbornly. "I'm simply walking normally!"

"More like limping to me." Gray laughed at her stubbornness. "You're such an idiot."

"An idiot?!" Reana pouted angrily. "You're the idiot, idiot! Like I would even—"

Reana's words were cut short once she was suddenly picked up by Gray. He knew she would continue to hide the fact that she was practically dying with her twisted ankle. Reana turned a deep shade of red after realizing how she was wearing a skirt.

"L—Let go of me! M—My skirt is going to fall down!" Reana placed her hands at her butt. She felt like one of those girls getting married — then again she actually liked how close to him she was. He felt so warm being that her skin was touching his chest.

"That reminds me." Gray paused, stopping his tracks. "Are you going to stay with that—"

"S—So?!" Reana quickly retorted. "I can't keep a new style or anything? I—It's n—not like I'm t—trying to get you to notice me more. What total n—nonsense!" She mumbled to herself which Gray managed to hear.

"Well, I actually like this style." Gray said calmly before muttering, "Then again, you look nice either way…"

Reana completely turned red at his comment. However, she wanted to be released from his grasp, not wanting to hold onto her skirt any longer.

"C—Can you let me go? I don't want to hold my skirt up the entire way…"

"It's only until we get back to the guild." Gray said with a grin before dashing off.

"Gray!"

Reana couldn't help but smile. Who knew he could actually help her express her soft and caring side.

'_Even though he may have forgotten, I still won't… No matter what...'_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter and I'm not so good with drama, so please bear with me! Even if you hate it or like, please **review**! **Reviews** makes this writer happier and have the power to write more! So all of those alerters, favs, etc, please review as well! See ya!


	21. Chapter 21: Training Camp

**Credit: **Photo is made by Tamireli01 on deviantART

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews you guys! /hugs This won't have any drama or anything involving Reana and Gray, sorry! /gets shot I promise that things will happen soon! Until then, please enjoy!

* * *

Reana laid on a beach lounge chair, admiring how her body was basking in the hot sun. It was the time of training for the Grand Magic Festival! Despite coming late to hear the news, she was really pumped up for the festival.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Jet and Joy with a dazed expression on. Reana had on a ruby red bikini as she noticed Erza, Lucy, and Rosie were playing in the water. The only thoughts she had were that Rosie was in a pink bikini and did not like the boys' expressions.

"You know…" Jet said looking at the girls in their tight swimsuits. "If days were like this more often…"

"I wouldn't mind coming here…" Droy said, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Eyes off boys." Reana simply said, bringing them back to reality. "Continue to think like that any longer, I'll kill you."

"R-Right!" They squeaked, afraid of Reana's wrath.

"We didn't even come here to have fun." Reana explained, turning her back to the sun. "What happened to the training?"

"Look at yourself." Jet mumbled to himself. Reana was just relaxing in the sun rather than training like how she wanted to.

"Even if you whisper, I can still hear you!" Reana gritted angrily. She was still upset that she was finally able to be alone with Gray yet nothing good happened. She didn't like how dense Gray was to her feelings especially her lame excuse for keeping her girly style. Her intense thoughts were broken by a loud and familiar scream. She turned her body back to see them at it again.

"YEEEAAHH!" Gray shouted running towards the water.

"IT'S THE OCEAN! LET'S HAVE A SWIMMING RACE!" Natsu declared as they both jumped in and started to race.

"Natsu! You're going to end up splashing everyone!" Lucy scolded at his long range water kicks.

"They sure know how to have fun!" Rosie shouted as she splashed Erza. "Let's play Erza!"

"If you insist!" Erza said as she began splashing water on Rosie and Lucy.

"C—Cut it out Erza!" Lucy shouted laughing.

Reana annoyingly watched, along with Jet and Droy, Gray and Natsu having their friendly competition. Going from a swimming contest to a sandcastle contest to an eating contest and finally a sun-tanning contest!

"I can't believe I like a kid." Reana mumbled, staring at how calm the waves were. "It's never going to work between us, huh?"

"What won't work?"

Reana turned her head to the side to see Rosie towering beside her. Rosie looked like she really wanted to know the answer to her question — hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Me and Gray…" Reana blandly said as if she no longer liked him.

"W—What?" Rosie flailed her arms. "Y—You guys are like perfect for each other! If you interpret this metaphorically, he cools down your temper with his ice! Or that both magic are two similar gifts of power! Don't give up, Rea-Rea!"

"I'm only thinking about it." Reana looked up to the clear blue skies. "I'm not the romantic or dating type of person anymore. I escaped that cage… Expressing my feelings is just too hard. All of this is too tiring for me. He's just too stupid and dense…"

"B—But!" Rosie cried as tears fell. "I like you two together!"

"You're taking this a little too far, Rosie." Reana laughed at her tears. "You shouldn't cry over something as petty as this." Reana wiped Rosie's tears as she sniffled.

"I just want you to be happy again, Rea-Rea."

"I am happy though, really." Reana forced a smile. "Why wouldn't I be? I promise you that I am happy."

"A—Are you sure?" Rosie asked, fluttering her eyes.

"Why don't you go back in the inn?" Reana got out of her seat and began to lead her back to the inn.

"O—Okay then…" Rosie sighed in defeat.

-0-

Half of Reana's head was dunk into the warm and relaxing hot spring. Rosie was busy waddling around Wendy to even notice what Reana was actually doing. Her face was staring directly at the wall that separated the boys from the girls. That could only mean one thing: the boys were possibly snooping.

"Hurry up Juvia." Lucy called, leaning her body against the edge.

"This feels so good…" Roise said raising her hands up. "The water is so relaxing!"

"Sure it is…" Reana mumbled with half her head in the water, _'They're watching us. I just know it.'_

"The bath feels good after moving your body around in it…" Erza said walking in the water.

"It relieves all of your stress, huh…" Wendy said enjoying the water.

"This water is great for beautifying your skin!" Rosie cheered swimming around.

"Tell me again, why Happy is here?" Levy asked eying the blue cat while covering her chest.

"It's because I'm not a guy! I'm a cat!"

Reana angrily lifted her head out of the steaming water, sending death glares at Happy. "You're still a boy cat, you idiot!"

"Looky at the stars!" Rosie screamed pointing towards the night sky.

"The stars are beautiful." Lucy noted, staring at them.

"I wonder if everyone is hard at work right now." Levy wondered, staring at the sky.

"Maybe they're watching the stars too!" Wendy said enthusiastically.

CLANG! CRASH!

"Reana, Erza?" Lucy asked, covering her body with a towel.

There were swords and crystal spears that punctured through the wall of the divider.

"Who's there?" Erza demanded to know.

"What's wrong you guys?" Rosie asked, confused.

"No, I thought I felt a suspicious aura, but it might be my imagination." Erza responded casually.

"No, it's not your imagination at all Erza." Reana spoke, still hiding her body in the water. "It's the boys trying peep on us."

"Maybe they _are_ peeping on us…" Levy said hiding her chest.

"That's just the worst!" Wendy shouted with a red face.

"Boys are such perverts!" Rosie shouted flailing her arms. "I will—"

"Gray-sama would never do something like that!" Juvia blurted, coming out of the water.

"Shut up you crazy water lady!" Rosie shouted angrily before covering her mouth. "Whoops~"

"You surely have no idea what boys are capable of you idiot." Reana spoke, irritated that Juvia somehow brought out Rosie's mean side. "Gray is still a guy!"

"B—But…" Juvia muttered silently.

"Natsu and the others?" Erza questioned getting up. "Let's invite them over here." She simply said as the girls turned red.

"No way, Erza!" Lucy shouted slapping her arm.

"Erza!" Rosie pleaded, grabbing her arm. "How can you think so calmly about this?!"

-0-

The boys had their backs against the wall. Each of them was nearly close to death as the pointy weapons were seen on their side of the wall.

"Last time I ever follow you…" Gray sighed heavily.

"W—We could've died…" Natsu mumbled feeling relived that he didn't get stabbed.

"At least we saw a sight…" Jet said with a happy grin.

"I couldn't see anything…" Droy groaned still in the same spot.


	22. Chapter 22: Her Final Decision

**Credit: **Photo is made by Tamireli01 on deviantART

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews you guys! /hugs Their lovey thing (I guess you could call) is really slow being that Reana isn't great at expressing feelings, so blame her! xD So enjoy!

* * *

It was finally the second day of their three month training before the Grand Magic Festival was to be held. Everyone was raring to go with some intense training while others were trying to apologize — in a way. Standing with a red mark — almost like the shape of a hand — was Gray who looked like he was feeling uneasy. Beside him was Reana who held an irritating expression on — probably indicating that she never forgot about what happened during the night before.

"I cannot believe you." Reana gritted with a dark and malicious aura surrounding her. "You're such an idiot…"

Gray rubbed his cheek — right where the slap he had received from Reana the following morning of the peeking incident. _'I knew I shouldn't have followed Natsu.'_ Gray thought to himself — still rubbing his injured face.

"Heh-heh." Rosie snickered at the fact that Gray had received one of the most hurtful and painful slap he would ever get.

"Princess! There's a problem!" This familiar voice alerted everyone to Lucy's way — being that Virgo had appeared under her butt. This caused some confusion towards Rosie and Reana — who had never seen such guts as to appear right under someone's rear end.

"W—Why did you have to come from under there?!" Lucy screamed lifted by Virgo's head.

"Punishment time, is it?" The pink-haired woman asked.

"It's Virgo!" Happy noticed as Carla came beside him.

"She's the maid spirit."

Reana glared at the pink head maid. "So this is the person Blondie was telling me about." Reana noticed, arching her hand under her chin. "Virgo, right?"

"Wow! She's a maid Celestial Spirit!" Rosie cheered happily. "That makes me miss momma's maids."

"I'm pretty sure calling you 'Princess' wasn't like her maids…"

"Wait, with Lucy in the Fairy Sphere for 7 years, the Celestial Spirits she had contracts with, must have been in the Celestial Spirit World all this time." Gray noticed once Virgo fully came out of the sand.

"T-That's right!" Lucy noticed, rubbing her butt in pain.

"Poor Celestial Spirits!" Rosie began to cry as Reana patted her head.

"I'm sure they'll understand Blondie's problem." Reana said — extending her arm. "I mean I can deal with her problems easily."

Lucy sighed at Reana's comment. There was no way she could ever receive many compliments of praise from her — except in her own funky imagination. "I guess that's really how you feel about my problems, huh?"

"No. That isn't a big problem." Virgo softly said before bowing, "The Celestial Spirit world is in danger of destruction. Everyone, please help us."

Everyone was shocked at this blandly made statement. Virgo insisted that they come by the order of the Celestial Spirit king. However, everyone knew that humans couldn't even make it to the world. Fortunately for them, they were able to pass if they wore the celestial clothing Virgo had supplied them with. Shortly after their comments, everyone — except Jet and Droy — were sucked into a bright light.

-0-

Everyone toppled onto each other after the shift in worlds. The Celestial Realm was a sight to behold. It was like Wonderland in multiple different orbs. There were several different planet-like orbs that were floating in the air. What caught everyone's attention was a ginormous man with a huge mustache — standing before them with his arms crossed.

Apparently the whole 'Celestial Realm was in danger' was a big lie. Every one of Lucy's spirits wanted to celebrate, but couldn't because not all of them could come at once — so they decided to invite everyone else.

"Y—You're joking, right?" Reana asked — upset at the fact she was wearing a frilly dress.

Rosie twirled around in her newly found celestial clothing. "Wowza! This is so cute and comfortable!"

"Ah who cares! We got their point!" Natsu roared — having his arm around a man in a horse suit.

"Wow! Woow!" The horse-man shrieked happily — as Gray was on the other side of him.

"I was worried about that whole 'big crisis' thing!" Gray shouted — relieved.

"C'mon and let's have a big party tonight! Everybody enjoy some good time with friends!" The giant man declared — waving around fans.

-0-

Everyone began to wander off as they explored the celestial realm. Reana followed Rosie around — not wanting her to leave her sight. However, there were some strange things clinging to her legs. They were tiny, big-headed, and had a carrot like nose.

"What the hell are these things?" Reana asked with a stoic expression as she tried to knock them off her leg. "They're disturbing…"

"So cute!" Rosie shouted glomping the several she had encountered. "How can you not think they're adorable?!"

"These are Nicolas!" Two identical blue creatures appeared — directing to the strange things.

"This place is beautiful." Reana aid happily before her expression changed. She glanced towards Gray with a jealously feeling in her chest. He was with Lucy along with the fact he had patted her head. It wouldn't be something as bad — being that Reana never liked being patted on the head by anyone, but coming from him, it actually felt sort of nice. Later on, Lyra — the harp player, was playing music as everyone began to party hard.

"Me next! Me next!" Reana could hear Rosie yell — who wanted to get her hair done by Cancer. She always was such a girly girl when it came to looking as cute as ever. Lucy began to well up in tears after realizing how much she meant to her spirits.

"Thank you everyone, I love you all."

After this, it was time to leave the celestial realm. Levy had a souvenir book while others exchanged friendly good-byes. Others, on the other hand, weren't having as much fun as they wanted to. It was time to get back to their three month training — in order for them to participate in the Grand Magic Festival.

"By the way…" Virgo started — looking in the direction of the lively boys. "There's something I forgot to tell you. Time is in a different pace in the celestial realm."

The boys gaped in surprise — wondering if it was what they expected. However, it was the complete opposite once the words came out of Virgo's mouth.

-0-

"_It's the opposite. One day in the celestial realm equals one month in the human world." _Virgo's voice resounded in everyone's minds once they had returned back to the human world.

Everything was lost in just one single day — not even enough training was made for any of the Fairy Tail members. Everyone was in a shocked daze as some people fell flat on their faces: Erza, Natsu, and Gray. Others were crying such as Wendy and Rosie. One on the other hand, held an emotionless expression as if she didn't have a care in the world

"Give us back the time you big moustache bastard!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs.

'_I tired of everything that has happened. I'm done…' _Reana thought, wondering if the choice she made would be best for her.


	23. Chapter 23: The Independent Guild

**A/N: **This took a lot out of me! I'm sorry about how late this is and all, but I hope you all can enjoy! If they were to ever get together, it'd be hard to do since the anime/manga is still on-going. If you have any ideas, let me know!

* * *

"Quit whining." Reana spat — looking at her fellow comrades looking as if they were dead. "You guys are pathetic." She slapped her forehead because of how much everyone was upset about the three month training loss. However, during Erza's rampage of fighting spirit, a bird landed on her head.

"It's a pigeon." Rosie noticed as it glared at everyone. Apparently there was a message tied to the leg of the bird. It read: To Fairy Tail. Come to the suspension bridge deep in the west woods. Everyone assumed it to be a sort of trap while Erza demanded that everyone to take the risk.

-0-

"Is this what they meant by broken suspension bridge?" Erza asked as she and the others were staring at a broke bridge. It would be pretty dumb to think otherwise. Apparently there was nobody there, or so they all thought. The bridge somehow miraculously rebuilt itself as if by magic!

"It connected to the other bank." Gray noticed, shirtless as usual.

"Telling us to cross it." Erza finished as suspicion filled the air.

"Are we really going to go through with this?" Rosie asked, cowering in fear.

Natsu pounded his fist. "I don't care who it is, but let's go for it!"

"Great plan Natsu!" Reana blurted as she slapped his back, causing him to lung forward.

He practically looked like he was skipping on the bridge itself. "Don't push me like that! You scared me the crap out of me!"

"Strange how you don't—" Reana started until she saw that Natsu got sick. "Are you joking me?!"

"He gets motion sickness even on a hanging bridge?" Gray asked not surprised. At this comment, Natsu began to run at a fast pace to get to the other side. He screamed in victory and how the bridge was safe.

"Awesome! Now we know the bridge is safe to cross." Reana said crossing her arms.

"Oh, is that so…" Rosie forced a laugh. She really did find Reana's tactics to be a bit overboard.

"What am I, some test experiment?!" Natsu roared after hearing her comment.

"Sorry Natsu-nii!" Rosie waved happily. Even if it was wrong of Reana, Rosie couldn't help but smile being that it was funny to her.

-0-

As the Fairy Tail members began to travel through the deep woods, they noticed four dark figures of people standing on a hill. They all wore the same blue cape as the hood was covering their identity.

"There's some people over there!" Lucy pointed out as they slowly approached Fairy Tail. By each movement, everyone began to suspect the same thing. These people were people they had already have met in the past years.

"Thank you…" A male voice spoke as the others, including the speaker, began to take off their hoods. "…for coming… Fairy Tail." It was Meredy, Ultear, Nori, and Jellal. The sudden thought of seeing her older sister again brought joy in Reana, but she tried not to show it.

"Nori…?" Reana muttered to herself.

"Jellal…" Erza spoke calmly.

"You haven't changed Erza. Have you heard about how I escaped?" He asked as she already knew. He turned his head to the side. "Although I didn't intend to…"

"Meredy, Nori, and I broke him out of prison." Ultear explained as Nori smiled.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit, Ultear." Nori said sweetly as Meredy agreed as well.

"I didn't do anything. You and Nori did most of the work." Meredy said until she noticed Juvia. "Juvia! Long time no see!" She exclaimed with a grin.

Reana couldn't believe she was seeing her sister after such a long time. The thought of a friendly reunion was out of the question — being that Nori was a former member of a dark guild.

"Nori-nee!" Rosie exclaimed happily that she finally got to see her again. "Rea-Rea, it's really her!"

"Rosie, it's been a while hasn't it?" She spoke kindly before turning to Reana. "How's my little sister doing?"

"Nee-san…" Reana muttered with a slight smile. She was happy to see her sister again, but she couldn't help but feel if it was something she needed. The thought of giving up on Gray wasn't too her liking even if she wanted to make that her final decision. Her sister was her only hope of getting advice if she should ever admit her feelings towards Gray once again or just move on with her life.

Everyone was shocked to see that Jellal and the others were there — even thinking that they were enemies. However, they were just trying to make up for their crime by helping others. Apparently Jellal had regained his memories and figured out his goal after being broken out of prison.

"A purpose to live for… Nothing as noble as that I'm afraid." Jellal replied with a sadden expression of the sorts.

"We made a guild." Ultear explained blandly. "Neither a dark nor a proper guild. We're an independent guild. A witch's crimes… Crime Sorciere." Everyone was confused when she mentioned the term 'independent'.

"Independent guilds aren't part of the alliance." Rosie explained raising a finger. "From what I dug up, they've been doing a bunch of elimination of most of the dark guilds in the past several years."

"My, my…" Nori said with a small laugh. She always knew Rosie had a thing for knowledge. "Your studying is impressive as usual Rosie."

"I needed to since you were in the guild Nori-nee!" She screamed as Nori smiled. "I've missed you so and so does Rea-Rea!"

"Oh is that right?" She asked with a smile. She was happy to hear that her lovely younger sister had missed her along with her bubbly cousin.

'_I really do miss her…'_ Reana thought to herself drowning the mention of their real reason of why the guild was made. In fact, the guild was made to destroy any dark guilds that were caused by Zeref. Hearing this made the Fairy Tail members happy about their new goal in life.

"You should have the council recognize you as an official guild!" Gray brought up as Reana slapped her face. There was no way that could ever happened based on the people's reputation.

"The prison break, remember?"

"And we're former members of Grimoire Heart." Meredy laughed, scratching her head.

"It doesn't matter even if we are official or not." Nori said, placing a finger at her chin. "It's more fun this way."

"Being an independent guild works for us. But we're not here for introductions." Ultear began calmly.

"We heard of your participation in the Grand Magic Festival." Nori finished with a smile.

"We can't get near the arena, so there is a favor we need."

"You need someone's autograph?" Natsu asked which made Ultear annoyed.

"No thank you!" She responded with annoyance.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Natsu." Reana sighed heavily.

"Every year when the games are held, we can sense a strange magical force." Jellal started building up the suspense. "We want you to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for leaving it off like this but pleeeeaaasssee review! Even if you don't like it or not since Reana is being stupid! /gets punched. Until then!


	24. Chapter 24: Sisterly Reunion

Author Note: Sorry for not updating this! (==^.^==) Thanks for the feedback on what should happen. I appreciate them! The reason for Nori and Reana's meeting to be dramatic was because of the people there. There's no way Reana would show how much she really missed her in front of others! xD Now enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked confused. It was strange to ask something of that — being that guilds throughout Fiore were the ones participating which lead them to believe that it was the source of the magical force they were talking about. However, what they assumed wasn't what the former evil people were talking about.

"That magic is evil and somehow reminds me of Zeref." Jellal explained which shocked everyone. "We're able to sense it because we've gotten too close to Zeref in the past."

"That's why we want you to figure out where it's coming from." Ultear added as Nori held a calm expression.

"It'd be a great help to us if you did, that way we can figure out Zeref's location."

"This has nothing to do with the outcome of the games." Meredy started off with a slight smile. "We'll be rooting for Fairy Tail on the sidelines. But while there, we want you to search for that mysterious magic."

"That's like grabbing a cloud, but we'll try our best." Erza agreed — with arms crossed.

"We're forever in your debt." Nori said sweetly as she bowed her head. Reana continued to stare at her with a slight smile. She knew that her sister was always so gentle and formal which she missed seeing the most. "Huh, Reana, is there something the matter?"

"N—No!" Reana frantically waved her hands, trying her best to not show that she was staring at her sister. "I was just thinking, really!"

"I see..." Nori said with a smile as well as a laugh.

"Are you sure about this Erza?" Gray asked suspiciously. However, Erza replied that if there was a mysterious evil magic at the games, Fairy Tail would be in danger as well.

"We'll pay your fee in advance." Ultear began as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy thought it was about money or food. "No, nothing like that." She blandly explained before holding out her crystal orb. "My evolved Time Arc will raise the level of your abilities." At this comment everyone was interested to hear what she had to say. "Power up has a ring to it, but that's not really what it is." She began to explain about wizards having a magic container which determines the limit to their use of magic. In short, she would be able to awaken another container which, in other words, would allow them to use their magic longer.

"I didn't get any of that, but…" Natsu roared — a bit confused at what she was talking about as everyone was cheering.

"Hold on there, dear. There's a small price you have to pay first." Nori said with a smile. This smile's true intention wasn't because she was trying to make things seem easy, but it truly meant her own twisted way of humor.

"I thought it was free?!"

"It's not money." Reana said eying her sister's smile. She knew that behind that smile was something that was going to be fun for Nori.

"You'll be facing unimaginably excruciating pain." Ultear said normally as if it were funny to see everyone pained expression.

"Now, now, Ultear, we wouldn't want to scare them."

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Reana sighed crossing her arms. She knew it was going to be something bad because of the smile Nori gave. She had a twisted sense of humor while Reana had an odd sense of defining cute.

Natsu quickly glomped Ultear in a hug — shaking his head almost at her breast. "I don't care! Thank you! Thank you! What should I do? You seem more like a real woman!"

"I am a woman!" Ultear screamed angrily as Nori plucked the boy away from her.

"Now where did you get an idea such as that?" Nori asked lovingly — still holding the boy back.

"You're still the same as normal Nee-san." Reana couldn't help, but laugh. She had never been this happy before and this seemed to go noticed by Gray. He had never seen her so lively and this happy before. Nori turned to face Reana who was standing beside Gray.

"Reana, how I miss you so!" Nori squealed before glomping her twin sister in a hug. Reana only laughed before returning the hug.

-0-

It was finally the time for everyone to get acquainted with the independent guild. Everyone else began talking as if they had been good buddies. Gray with Ultear, Juvia with Meredy, and Nori with Reana.

"How are you holding up?" Nori asked, placing a hand on Reana's shoulder. Reana looked at her if she was crazy. She had no idea what Nori was referring to and she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. "Come with me." Nori laughed grabbing her sister's hand before walking off. Reana smiled as she felt like memories were coming back. She had always loved that feature of her sister — being able to figure out her so easily unlike others who wouldn't have a damn clue how to understand her.

"Where's Reana going?" Natsu asked confused — not realizing that Nori was her older twin.

"It's her sister, of course she would need some alone time with her." Lucy sighed at Natsu stupidity.

"H—Her sister?!" He questioned shocked. He was getting stupider each minute, if he wasn't able to figure out they were related. They both had the same faces, how could he not have known. "T—They look exactly the same!"

"You're an idiot, Natsu. They're twins." Gray sighed, also catching Reana's habit of calling people 'idiots'. 'I wonder if she'll be okay…'

-0-

"So, what's going on?" Nori asked as Reana glomped her older sibling in a tight hug. This wasn't surprising to her since she knew Reana only showed her warm side to some people especially her older sister. "You're still the same, Reana."

"I really missed you Nee-san! I can't believe I haven't seen you in seven years! I seriously miss the old times!" Hearing Reana talk so fast about this made her smile. She had always loved her younger twin, even pushing away her feelings to make her happy. Though she knew that she couldn't do that anymore because Reana was no longer a child.

"Man up Reana and tell Gray how you really feel."

Reana twitched as she pulled out of the hug, looking at Nori's mischievous smile. Her face was flushed at the sound of that comment. "D—Don't say things out of the blue like that!"

"You always did like to act cute." Nori laughed at the sudden comment made back to her. Reana, as a child, liked only dressing up if the occasion called for it, such as dances or parties. And seeing her so flustered made her miss the good old days. "I've never seen you like this about a guy before… You actually love this boy don't you?" The sudden word of love made Reana turn a deeper shade of red. She had never thought of it in that way before. The way she was always near him made her feel at ease and happy. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. "It's a shame he doesn't realize it…"

"N—No I don't!" Reana retorted angrily as she held out her hand in embarrassment. Even if Reana had always tried to hide how she truly felt, this wasn't something that could go unnoticed. The reason why she tries to deny was because she didn't want to lose the image she already had about her being one of the most feared girls in the guild. "I just really like him, that's all! It's not like I love him or anything…"

Nori, being her older twin, knew all of her flaws as well. Hiding her feelings was something that Nori knew very well and how to deal with. All Nori needed to do was help her sister gain the courage to confess once again.

Nori took in a deep breath. "Reana, you can never know if you don't try. You will truly regret it if you don't tell him how you truly feel."

Reana smiled — an actual smile — after hearing her sister's advice. She had always loved her advice ever since she was a child. The fact that she had said that made Reana think deeply. She truly did love the ice stripper, not for his looks, but for the reason of how happy she felt around him. "If anyone finds out, I'm blaming you."

"Ehhh?!" Nori asked surprised and shocked. She frantically started to panic out of fear even if she was the elder one. "B—But no one is going to believe me!"

Reana held a causal look on as she watched her older sister panic. Being siblings meant they knew everything about each other. Things that could set them off, scare them, or even make them smile. "I was only kidding..."

"Oh..." Nori responded before holding her sister's hand. She closed her eyes and a few seconds of silence fell upon them. Reana looked like she was anticipating for something, but what is was, was a complete mystery.

"So?"

"There will be a spark of fire in your life, be aware of that. Be open as well as free and in return you will have what you desire the most." Nori finished as she released her sister's hand. She had just foretold a fortune, which was something Nori was very good at. This was one of the reasons why Reana admired her sister since she was very accurate with her predictions.

"I have no idea what that is supposed to mean, Nee-san." Reana said as she held a confused look.

"Come, it's time for you and your friends to get that Second Origin." Nori said with a smirk, ignoring Reana's comment, before leading her back to the others.

"Will it really hurt?"

"You're not scared are you?" Nori laughed as Reana scoffed. She wasn't the type to be afraid of a little pain. "I'm looking forward to your other friends taking it." She stated with a grin before having an image of a boy with dark-blue hair in her mind. "I'm looking forward to your friends getting stronger."


	25. Chapter 25: Evil Within Kindness

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating! It's just that I'm busy with school things and next week will be my finals! I've changed a few things in this story, like Nori's name to Arinna. /get shots Sorry about that, but I feel like that name suits her better and I fell in love with it. haha

* * *

The aching screams of the Fairy Tail mages could be heard through the whole beach. At the price of receiving pain, the benefit of it was the enhancement of their magical powers. Oddly enough, Arinna's prediction was correct. Both Erza and Reana were unfazed by the Second Origin which confused and surprised Ultear who was hoping it would cause pain for the two of them.

"Thanks to you, nobody can move." Erza sighed with her arms crossed.

"I'm pretty upset that Rosie is doing this too…" Reana sighed at her little cousin's determination of following whatever Natsu did. Apparently she looked up to him even if their magical power differed by a long shot. Reana could hear the little girl's cries of pain since hers was the loudest.

"How come you don't feel anything?" Ultear asked, confused. It was true that these girls had shown no side effects of the Second Origin, possibly because of how strong they were or how determined they were to not show their weak side.

"Don't act so surprised Ultear…" Arinna began before giving a smile to the two girls. She was a bit happy that it didn't faze Reana since seeing how much pain she had already caused her was enough. Though she couldn't laugh as much as she wanted to since Rosie was suffering as well. "They are stronger than they look."

"You give us too much credit." Reana said with a smirk. She was very confident of herself, maybe a bit full of herself to be exact. "Like I'd let anyone see me like that."

"You are too funny my dear." Arinna laughed as the two twins shared a high-five. Reana then had a hint of sadness since her sister was going away again. Even if she did get to see her after so many years, she couldn't help but miss her older sister. There was no way she'd show it in front of others, that is.

"We can't stay in one place too long due to the nature of our guild." Jellal said as everyone began to put their hood on. "We're leaving now…"

"If you have any information on the dark magical power, please let us know by carrier." Meredy explained as the two girls agreed.

"Don't worry too much about the games." Arinna began with a small chuckle. She nonchalantly snapped her hand down. "We'll be secretly helping on the sidelines, so keep watch for it."

"Hope to see you again, Erza…" Jellal said as the others were bidding farewell.

"Say goodbye to Rosie for me and don't forget!" Arinna said with a wave before realizing something. "Whatever your dear Gray tells you, it's a lie!"

"Huh?!" Reana questioned confused and somewhat worried at what she might have done to him. Hearing that made her panic a bit since she had no idea what her sister might have told him. She had hope it wasn't about her liking him a lot. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Nothing." Arinna simply replied with a smile which made Reana a bit more annoyed.

"Take good care of Gray for me." Ultear said with a slight smile as they continued their way.

"Ta-ta, Reana!" Arinna said with a wave as Reana was infuriated.

"Don't go leaving without telling me what you did!"

"Gomen*!" Arinna waved her last goodbye with a smile. Reana could only sigh at her sister's weird self, though she was happy to be around her once again.

"I seriously hate you right now!"

"It was nice to reunite with your sister, wasn't it Reana?" Erza said as she watched Reana's sister and the others disappear into the dark.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Reana agreed before grabbing her arm in a slight smile. "I'm still curious at what my sister did to Gray."

-0-

"I hope the Fairy Tail mages will be alright." Jellal wondered as the fire began to give him warmth. His independent guild was residing in a cave for the time being. Everyone was at ease as they were talking about if the Fairy Tail mages were going to be able to find the source of the dark magic.

"So Jellal…" Meredy began — building suspense — as she brought her feet close to each other. "Why did you tell her you had a fiancé?"

"Y—You heard that?!" Jellal asked shockingly and embarrassed. He turned his head — not trying to make any eye contact.

"Isn't it better to be honest with yourself?" Ultear asked with a smile. She was feeling for him since she had cause him too much problems. She was the reason for Jellal's evil life.

"Or is it because you're still punishing yourself?" Arinna asked as she watched Jellal's expression change. "Do tell, then again, I foresaw it as well..." Arinna muttered to herself with a smirk.

"We all know punishment is the rule for our guild, isn't it? I can't fall in love with people who walk in the light. I can only hope for Erza to be forever happy."

"Then why didn't you come up with a better lie?" Meredy asked — not amused by his speech.

"That was bad… Are you trying to be cool?" Ultear asked as Arinna was feeling the same way.

"Men, always trying to find an excuse to hide their true feelings." Arinna laughed, giving him the eyes.

"That reminds me…" Meredy began looking at Arinna. "What _did_you do to Gray?" This comment sent a sudden shock to Arinna. She seemed like she was panicking out of fear before she began to take in a deep breath.

"I just had a little talk with him." She said laughing before thinking back to what she had actually told Gray.

-A few hours ago-

Natsu was screaming in pain since he was taking in the Second Origin. Lucy and Gray were staring at him, scared out of their wits. It was going to be their turn next. Just looking at him was making them more nervous. Meredy even suggested to them trying a sense link, though they declined.

"Gray, I have something to tell you." Arinna spoke as he turned to face her. He couldn't help but see Reana, even if she did look different from her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Come with me." Arinna said as she grabbed his hand, taking him somewhere away from the others. Reana, on the other hand, was too busy to even notice this action since she was watching Rosie shake in fear.

After finding a place where Arinna and Gray could be finally alone, with nobody could hear them, she quickly pulled on his necklace. This sudden action made him go down to her eye level. All he could see was a hint of gentleness in her eyes, but behind it was an evil presence. At this moment, he sweat-dropped wondering what he did wrong to provoke to do such a thing.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, a bit afraid since she didn't let go.

"Hurt my little sister again…" She started as her eyes began to narrow. The sudden action made this even more frightening for Gray. "I will kill you without a second thought…"

"G—Got it..."

-0-

"You guys kissed?!" Reana whispered sharply. She couldn't believe how open Erza was with her. This meant a lot to her since she actually admired and liked Erza. She couldn't help but feel like they were getting closer.

"Look Erza!" Happy's voice attracted the girls to a broken heart in the sand. This action ended up with Erza kicking Happy towards the moon as Reana clapped her hands.

"Thank goodness he's gone."

* * *

* Gomen Sorry in Japanese

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, even if it was just a little bit. I don't know when I'll post another, but it depends, maybe on reviews... /gets shot Just joking, since I need to work on school stuff as well. Anyways I'm also writing up a Christmas Special, so be on the look for it. And if you have any suggestions, leave a review telling me! :D Thanks and please review!


	26. Chapter 26: Double the Danger

A/N: This chapter is updated by the request of HalfwayParanoid. This chapter's beginning is more for laughter and fun. xD Well hope you like and back to studying! :P

* * *

It was finally the next day, two days left until the Grand Magic Games, but our little Fairy Tail mages are all wiped out. However, that didn't stop them from spending their last day at the beach for relaxing. They may be in pain, but that didn't stop the mages from having their only time to relax in their swim suits.  
Somehow Gray and Reana seemed to be walking alone together. The two think of it as a search for coconuts, while others thought of it as a sort of date. Oddly enough, Reana seemed normal, as if she didn't even feel awkward walking around with Gray. Him on the other hand was a bit paranoid after the incident with Arinna. There was a long silence between the two and he felt as if she was trying to be distant from him, but why? Reana shortly stopped as Gray followed beside her.

"Did you find some?" Gray asked curiously as she pointed up. Right in front of them was a huge palm tree with several coconuts hanging loosely.

"I found some up there." Reana said, glaring at the tree for a few seconds before to Gray. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Give me a boost up there, idiot." Reana ordered, placing her hands at her hips.

"Hah?" Gray questioned once again. He understood how she might've needed help getting up there since she was short, but couldn't she have said it in a nicer way?

"You do have a brain, right?" Reana asked rudely before patting her head. "Common sense to figure out why since I can't reach them from here."

"Alright then..." Gray sighed in defeat. All he wanted was her to say it in a nicer way, but apparently she didn't think of doing that. Reana climbed onto his back, reaching for the coconuts. She soon dropped her hands around his neck.

"I can't reach them." Reana noted with a sigh, "Get me on your shoulders, Gray."

"Don't fall then." Gray said as he lifted her onto his shoulders. She then began to extend her arms out again and he could swear he could feel her almost about to fall.

"Just a little more!" Reana said as she stretched her hands out more.

"Reana, you're going to fall if you keep that up."

"Then make sure it doesn't happen, you idiot!" Reana replied as she continued to reach further. Each time she tried, he could feel that she might slip. "This is a lot harder than it looks!"

"Can't you be a bit nicer for once?" Gray asked before feeling her leaning over too far. He had to do something, anything that came to mind.

"I got 'em!" Reana cheered, feeling accomplished. She had grabbed two coconuts and decided it'd be best if Gray took them from her. "Here, grab these coconuts."

"Whoa, I got you!" Gray said as he put his hands out to stop her from falling. Apparently his choice of actions were the wrong choice in reality.

"Gray…" Reana gritted, her face red in anger, "T—Those aren't coconuts, you idiot!"

"Huh?" Gray questioned as he looked up. His eyes exploded in shock once he realized what he was truly grabbing: her breasts. Because of how surprising it was, he quickly back away, thus making her fall off his shoulders, something he didn't want to happen. She landed on her butt and she angrily grabbed the coconuts.

"PERVERT!" She screamed, tossing the coconuts at him with such force. Gray managed to dodge each of her throws. He didn't want her to think of him as a pervert since he wasn't intending to do something like that. He held his hands out defensively.

"W—Wait a minute!" Gray stuttered, afraid of all the anger she must've had in stored for him. "I didn't mean it! Y—You were f—falling and I had to—"

**Slap!**

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID EXCUSES! ICE PERVERT!" She screamed before running off, leaving a shocked Gray behind. He knew now that he would get it if Arinna somehow figured out what he did to her. A cold chill ran down his spine as Arinna's words resounded in his head once again.

"I—I don't know who I should really be afraid of now..."

-0-

It was finally time to go back to their guild, though everyone was still a bit exhausted from the Second Origin while others weren't fazed at all. Everyone, including the other members who went to different training locations were at the guild. Some trained for rather odd reasons that wouldn't help whatsoever at the festival.

"Good job everyone!" Makarov proclaimed as he walked towards his guild members. "It looks like you've done your best to prepare for the Grand Magic Games."

"Yeah, keep thinking that." Reana muttered as Rosie giggled in agreement.

"For now, get inside the guild."

-0-

"Alright..." Makarov began as he stared at all of his guild members. "I'm going to announce the five members who will participate in the Grand Magic Festival as our representatives." Makarov finished as silence filled the air as tension surfaced. "Natsu! Gray! Erza! The remaining two are Lucy and Wendy!"

"What?! No fair!" Reana shouted upset. She really wanted to represent Fairy Tail in the games even if they had been losing every year. Just hearing how Lucy was going to participate made her even more angrier. Rosie didn't have a single care in the world since she was too occupied thinking about something else to even realize her cousin's rage.

_'Can't wait for the games!'_ Rosie thought with a smile.

"I can't do this! You should choose Laxus or Gajeel instead!" Wendy pleaded to Makarov. Unfortunately for her, they had not return from their training camp. Reana just stared at Gray who looked very confident that he'd be chosen to represent Fairy Tail. She still didn't even want to talk to him after their little 'incident' back at the beach. She thought it'd be best if she didn't try to cause another scene, so she stopped looking at him and calm down. During this, Gray took a glance at her, noticing how tense and angry she looked.

"You lllllliiiiike her!" Happy snickered once he noticed the way Gray was staring at Reana.

"Shut up!"

"Everyone! These Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain its reputation! We'll beat Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!" Erza announced with confidence as everyone began to cheer with her. It was only a matter of time before Arinna's fortune would take place. Little did Reana know that it would be during the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

_**Sneak Peak of the Next Chapter:**_

"Even Fairy Tail can have a beautiful girl like yourself, huh?" He announced as he began to stare at her even more closely. Everything about her made her very attractive and he even liked the smell of her (which would be pretty weird to do) since he did have a strong sense of smell. "You really are a cute one, aren't you?"

"Well aren't you a little smooth talker." At this moment, she was leaning against him with a smirk. Rosie couldn't believe her eyes since Reana rarely flirted. By this point, Rosie was beyond angry since they somehow managed to hit it off. "You're not so bad yourself; what's your name?"


	27. Chapter 27: Her New Guy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.**

**All I own are my ocs**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

_A/N: Here is the next chapter you all have been waiting for! And sorry for any problems ealier since I uploaded the wrong thing! xD I also took in some of your advice for this chapter and upcoming ones as well. Reana will have another love interest which will spark up Gray's jealous self. Sorry for any ooc people! TT_TT_

* * *

"Rea-Rea, can I get this, huh!?" Rosie pleaded, holding onto Reana's hand. They were doing some sightseeing in Crocus, the blooming capital of the kingdom of Fiore and happened to be at a clothing stall. The reason for them not being with the others was because Reana specifically explained to Rosie what had happened at the beach. The petite girl had enough plenty of money with her since she bought almost everything there with a grin, claiming that the clothes were calling her.

"Let's go do something else!" Reana whined carelessly. Rosie simply laughed at Reana since it had been a while since Rosie had ever seen Reana drink. "Hey, how did you get so tiny?" Reana hiccuped with a feverish blush before taking another sip of her bottle of sake.

"It's not my fault that I got mommy's genetics!" Since Reana wasn't one of the representative for Fairy Tail, she decided to drink until she dropped. When word of her not participating, everyone knew that wasn't such a good thing which was why they managed to leave her in Rosie's hands. Nobody wanted the job of taking care of her, especially in her drunken state.

"Rosie-chan! Again, again~ Pwease?!" Reana spoke cutely as she pointed to her head. She went down to Rosie's height level, slowly. Rosie laughed with a slight smile before rubbing Reana's head as she laughed. "Yay!"

"Rea-Rea, you've been drinking too much lately." Rosie explained as she watched Reana walk wobbly with her sake bottle. Rosie began to follow her, her shopping bags swaying side to side. "Everyone at the guild should know not to leave you in the hands of a kid. Then again, you're so much cuter when you're like this!"

"YAY!" Reana laughed, raising her arms as if she were on a rollercoaster. "I'm cute!"

"Now all I need you to do is get you to repeat what you said to me to Gray." Rosie had to admit that the best part of Reana being drunk was being able to tell nothing but the truth. In no right mind, would Reana even be acting like this if she wasn't drunk. During their sightseeing, Rosie managed to ask about how Reana felt about Gray and to her excitement, it was what she had wanted to hear. "The only problem is that you can't do it without being drunk..." Rosie was still planning a way to somehow get Reana and Gray together, not because she wanted Reana happy, but for her own little fantasy. If Rosie was happy, why shouldn't she help out Reana too?

"Wheee!" Reana screamed, ignoring her cousin's words. Reana began to pull on her cheeks, playfully. "I'm a scary monster, Rosie-chan!" She said before skipping happily before smacking into something warm and firm. "Oushy!"

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice spoke from behind Reana. Rosie averted her eyes away from Reana to look up towards the familiar voice. It was a boy with spiky blonde hair, a scare over one eyebrow, and very odd looking clothing. Beside the blonde was another boy donned in black, yellow, and red; his piercing red eyes was what stood the most along with the red cross on the front of his clothes.

"I don't need your help, Sting-san." Rosie clarified a bit coldly. Reana stood there, in the middle, of Rosie's and Sting's little stare down. "I thought I clearly stated that the last time."

"Sting, do you know this girl?" The man dressed in black questioned.

"I'm right here!" Rosie fumed, flailing her arms which were pulled down by the weight of her shopping bags. "Ask me my name if you want to know! Just watch 'cuz Natsu-nii and the others are going to beat Sabertooth this year!" She fumed, though Sting scoffed at her.

"Acnologia..." Sting said in a dark stare which seemed to put Rosie in her place. Said mention about the dragon that was said to have destroyed Reana and the others on Tenroujima sent Rosie in a sadden state. "Your Natsu-san calls himself a Dragon Slayer even though he couldn't even beat a dragon. We could've easily defeated it ourselves."

"He can too! You can't say things like that if you've never seen it in person!" Rosie screamed, flailing her arms in anger. "You shouldn't even be called Dragon Slayers! You killed your own parent! And that is just wrong! This is why I don't want your help!" Rosie and Sting had met several times during the other Grand Magic Games and they clearly didn't see eye to eye. "Rea-Rea here has seen how dangerous Acnologia was up close! Right, Rea-Rea?!"

"It doesn't matter if I didn't see it or not." Sting responded with a smirk. Before he could continue, they all heard a random noise.

"Roar~" Reana hiccuped loudly, causing everyone to stare at her as she ruined such an intense moment. She began to grin before taking another sip of her sake. There happened to be a small crowd surrounding them since the Twin Dragons were there fraternizing with the Fairy Tail mages. Sting's eyes began to waver from Rosie towards the drunken girl beside her. The look on his face was something that Rosie didn't particularly like at all. Reana too began to turn her head towards Sting. Their eyes connected with each other as if fate had brought them together or so some had imagined. "What?"

"Even Fairy Tail can have a beautiful girl like yourself, huh?" Sting announced as he began to stare at Reana even more closely. Everything about her made her very attractive and he even liked the smell of her (which would be pretty weird to do) since he did have a strong sense of smell. "You really are a cute one, aren't you?"

"Well aren't you a little smooth talker." At this moment, she was leaning against him with a smirk. Because she was still drunk, she didn't quite hear the argument between Rosie and Sting. Rosie couldn't believe her eyes since Reana rarely flirted with anyone. By this point, Rosie was beyond angry since they somehow managed to hit it off. "You're not so bad yourself; what's your name?"

"Sting, Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. And you?" He asked, pretty amused at what was occurring.

"A Dragon Slayer?" Reana laughed with a hint of amusement as she waved her sake bottle. Sting could smell the scent of sake lingering in the air every time Reana began talking, indicating she had been drinking for quite a while now. "How interesting, you're like that fwirehead. You can call me Reana."

"I should say that I'm a true Dragon Slayer though. I've could've taken on Acnologia." Sting boasted as a way to get her attention. His friend just stood there, not wanting to get involved since he wasn't so interested in what Sting was doing. "So you're one of the girls who were gone for 7 years. Aren't you a pretty sight for sore eyes."

"Stop bragging about it!" Rosie fumed angrily. "And stop flirting with my cousin! She doesn't like you!"

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Sting said arrogantly.

"True Dragon Slayer, huh?" Reana slurred confused as well as ignoring the previous conversation. She didn't understand what he meant by that, but it made her interested. "How so?"

"Allow me to explain." A small reddish cat down below, beside Sting announced. Beside the small cat stood another that looked more like a frog.

"Lector here is smart." The frog-like cat spoke. Reana clamped her hands onto her cheeks as she stared lovingly at the two cats.

"Kawaii..." Reana said in a mesmerized tone and stare that made Lector flinch.

"You see, Sting-kun wad raised by dragons and also have a dragon lacrima implanted in his body!" Lector explained, a bit nervously since Reana was still staring at them lovingly.

"Talking kitty, too cute!" Reana cheered as she began rubbing her head against Lector. "Pweety kitty-cat!"

"Sting-kun, get her off me." Lector said a bit annoyed. "They're obviously not worth talking to."

"I don't think so Lector." Sting replied staring at Reana hugging Lector. "Not her..." He then turned to Rosie, "You Fairy Tail people really can't take care of your women well, can you?" He mockingly said to Rosie since he was referring to Reana's drunk self as he continued to stare at Reana. Even if she was drunk, she

looked normal as ever. The strangest part was that she actually looked like she enjoyed the flirting.  
"You jerk!" Rosie screamed angrily. "This is why I don't like you! You're going to pay one of these days!"

-0-

"And if we win?"

"I'll return Juvia to your guild!" Lyon explained, pointing a finger towards Gray.

"She's ours to begin with!"

"This is a gentlemen's agreement. Don't forget about it Gray."

"Gimme a break! That's no kind of bet!" At the mention of bet, Gray suddenly had a vague image of Reana pop into his head. Seeing this was random, which made him shake her image out of his head. He was just furious at Lyon's bet which would decide which guild Juvia would join.

"Are you afraid of losing?"

"What's that?!" Gray gritted as Juvia came in between them flailing her arms.

"Gray-sama! Do you want Juvia?! Or Lyon-sama?! Please make up your mind!"

Gray sweatdropped, "You're not following the conversation, are you?"

"Come and let me show you that restaurant I was telling you about Juvia." Lyon spoke as he had his arm around her and began walking off.

"Ehh~!" Juvia sputtered, not wanting to go since she just wanted to be alone with Gray.

Right behind Gray was following slowly. He didn't want to go to an awkwards dinner until he noticed something. There was a familiar person up ahead. Said person made him walk a bit faster and when he got close enough, he saw Reana with a blonde haired guy near the wall. Apparently she was leaning against it and the boy had his elbow against the wall. This struck a nerve inside Gray; he seemed angry for some reason. Even if Reana was mad at him for the little incident, he just wasn't going to let this slide so easily.

"Gray-sama, where are you going!" Juvia called, but to no avail. He was out of her range to even hear what she had to say since he already bolted off to where Reana was.

-0-

When he got there, he also managed to see Rosie there as well. She looked very irritated even though she was carrying twice her size.

"Hey!" Rosie shouted, pointing an angry finger at Sting. She was furious at how Sting and Reana were getting along. "Unhand my cousin, you ass!"

"Lanwage!" Reana laughed, wagging her finger at Rosie. Sting simply ignored the little girl as he went back to Reana's eyes. "Keep quiet for once."

"Listen to your cousin." Sting cockily said with a smirk. "Now, why don't you go and ditch your cousin and come have fun with us?"

"Sounds like interesting!" Reana laughed, taking another sip of her sake. "What you have—"

"What do you think you're doing with our princesses?" Gray questioned (referring to the Fairy Tail girls) as he casually walked towards the group.

"Gray-san!" Rosie cheered happily.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well I hope that you liked this chapter and please REVIEW! It means a lot for this writer if you do write a review! Those who story alert, add to favs, etc pleeeaaassse review!_


	28. Chapter 28: Deadly Love Triangle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.**

**All I own are my ocs**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys! I love those reviews by the way! It made me feel all happy inside! Though, I noticed that most of them are from Guests. Is it because you guys are scared to log to your accounts or because you're too lazy to log in? Either way, I'm just glad you guys reviewed! As promised (I know it was a long wait) here is the next chapter! I hope it's to your liking because it wasn't for me... P.s. Has anyone seen the recent episode and manga? I loved it!

* * *

Somehow the situation began to change drastically ever since Gray entered into the picture. Some would say it was a knight saving a damsel in distress. It didn't seem as fitting being that Reana was no princess. There was no way she would even dream of dressing like one unless forced. Everyone in the group began to stare at Gray as if he were crazy.

"Gray-san! I'm super glad you showed up! Teach Sting-san a lesson!" Rosie cheered, waving her arms.

"Pwincesses?" Reana questioned, not realizing that Gray was coming towards her and Sting. Her vision wasn't as great and her mind was still out of whack.

"I'm no pwin—" In an instant, Reana was pulled away from Sting. "Hey!"

"What's your problem?" Sting asked, a bit annoyed that Gray ruined his attempt to get Reana away from Rosie.

"Tis boring!" Reana announced, slapping her cheeks. "He ust wans hums to humaelfs!"

"Rea-Rea, you're not even talking clearly." Rosie sighed as she watched the boys stare at each other. It was the type of staredown Gray would usually give to Natsu, but this time the intent of his actions seemed different. Who would've thought that Gray would be jealous.

"Are you trying to pick up a fight?" Gray asked angrily as he stared at Sting with hate.

"So she's your girl?" Sting asked, a bit irritated at Gray's presence. Gray stayed quiet since he had no idea how to counter that statement since she really wasn't his girl. There really wasn't anything Gray could say back since Reana wasn't technically his girlfriend. The thought of losing her to some guy he barely knew seemed to be heart-breaking. "Tsk! I thought so... Coming in all bold yet you have nothing to say to that."

"Watch what you're saying."

"I think I do know what I'm saying. And what I'm saying now is, this just makes things even more interesting." Sting replied smugly which seemed to make Gray's blood boil. Since Reana wasn't his girl, that just made things easier.

"Wee!" Reana laughed as she was skipping around them. Her sudden action ruined the tension in the air as the boys stared at her. "Triangle! Triangle!" She motioned her fingers together to form a triangle as she gave the boys a smile. Her feverish blush was getting more worse as she was stumbling several times which went unnoticed by the two boys.

"And as her comrade, you can't even take good care of her. I'm sure I would've done a better job at that." Sting said arrogantly and in an instant, Reana was getting pulled away by Gray. "Hey, what gives?"

"Rosie we're going." Gray simply stated ignoring Sting as he dragged Reana. Rosie happily followed after him and Reana before turning her head towards Sting and Rogue. Reana looked like she didn't even want to go since she was having some fun.

"Hey! I wanna stay!" Reana pouted, trying to stand still, but it didn't work. Gray was a lot stronger than she was.

"I don't care if you don't!"

"You're such a meanie boo!"

"Loser!" Rosie laughed, sticking her tongue out at Sting in victory before running off with Gray and Reana.

"Tsk..." Sting scoffed, though one thing for sure he wouldn't forget would be her scent and appearance. Even if he didn't try to do anything, it'd be just a hassle to try and get Reana back. Was she even worth the trouble, was something that lingered in Sting's mind.

"Just forget her Sting." Lector spoke up, watching them leave. "She's from Fairy Tail."

"But she's still an interesting one..."

-0-

"Where we going?" Reana mumbled with a pout. Her wrist was still being held by Gray since he knew she was capable of running off, doing something else ridiculous. He and Rosie couldn't allow her to do another stupid action. Rosie was walking beside Gray, often moving side to side with victory. She loved the face Sting had made once Reana and Gray were walking off.

"So, how'd you find us?" Rosie asked, realizing he must've been doing something if he were able to spot them. "What were you doing before?"

"Some Juvia and Lyon thing." Gray answered and the face she made was very hard to interpret the meaning behind it. He then began to explain about the wager Lyon made which involved Juvia since he wanted to come along. Also how on the way there, he noticed Reana with Sting.

"You're dense, Gray-san. You're so lucky that she's enduring this long." Rosie flat out explained witch confused Gray.

"Huh?"

"You already realized Rea-Rea's feelings for you, haven't you?" Rosie spoke as Gray went silent. She could tell that she must've struck something to make him be this quiet. He randomly began to scratch his cheek without saying a single word, though she could see patches of red on his cheeks. "Why not tell her how you feel before it's too late?"

After her little advice, Gray began to recall the incident on Tenrojima and how she accidently confessed her feelings. It's true that Reana was an explosive type of person, but the sudden smiles she gave were always so nice that they gave him warm feelings. For him, he was able to see past all her tomboy and hot-headed personality in order to see her soft side. Truth be told, he kept thinking about her and how it'd be if things actually happen. His thoughts was interrupted once Arinna's words resounded in his mind:_ 'Hurt my little sister again... I will kill you without a second thought'_. Somehow a cold chill ran down his spine indicating a small fear he had recently obtain: he was afraid of both Arinna and Reana.

"Is Reana's sister..." Gray couldn't find the words to saying about Arinna's threat.

"Ari-san is too overprotective of Rea-Rea." Rosie answered as if she already knew what he wanted to ask. "Whatever threat she told you, it's pretty much not a surprise." Said comment made another cold chill run down Gray's spine. Now he knew he had to be more cautious when it came to Reana. Otherwise it could be his life at stake. "Rea-Rea...?" Hearing the way she said it made Gray very worried. He had hope it didn't involve Reana somehow trying to get out of his grasps.

"Gr~ay..." She said in such a flirtatious tone as she began to hug his arm, her breasts pressing against it. "Pway with me."

"W—Wait a minute!" Gray screamed nervously once he could feel the softness of her breasts press against his arm. Since he was a guy, his hormones were getting out of control. The look on her face made him blush as he quickly released her wrist. "I'm not going to play with you! Whatever that means!" He didn't want to even answer her comment since he wasn't so sure what she meant by play. "You're drunk right now!"

"Stin~gy..." Reana mumbled sadly before leaning towards him, with her eyes closed. "Kissy? Pwease?" She sweetly said as she pointed to her puckered lips. Said action made Gray really want to nosebleed since it was his chance to plant one on her, but since Rosie was there, it only made things awkward.

"Gray-san!" Rosie cheered enthusiastically. She was pretty excited to see this happening right before her eyes since Reana was practically asking to be kissed. "Go for it! It's totally your chance now!"

"I'm not doing that!" Gray screamed at Rosie. Even if he sort of did want to kiss her, it would only make things awkward since Rosie would be watching each second. "She's drunk!"

"You're such a dork!" Rosie fumed, waving her arms as her shopping bags dangled. "Wait, so you_ do_ want to kiss her." Her little pout stopped once she noticed how sad Reana looked since Gray didn't want to kiss her.

"Gray don't like me? But me like Gray!" Reana cried before jumping onto his back, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Piggyback! Yay!"

"G—Get off, R—Reana!" Gray shouted shocked and surprised at what she had said. "Rosie do something!"

"I..." Rosie was too shocked at what was occurring with the two. Things were getting a bit too overwhelming for her. "This is the grownup world! I don't want to be be involved in this!" She screamed running back and forth, her shopping bags smashing against each other.

"D—Don't leave me like this!" Gray shouted at Rosie's panicking self. However, during their constant panicking, he couldn't feel Reana's tight grip on his back. He could feel her grip loosen with each second. "Oi, Reana, wake up!" He spoke, lifting her a bit up, but she was still silent. He turned his head back to see that she was sleeping. Even if she was hostile, her sleeping was actually a cute thing. Rosie took notice of this, in a different perspective, before pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Y—You killed Rea-Rea!" Rosie screeched as Gray sweatdropped at her statement. Reana had only fallen asleep and who knows how long it would take before she would wake up again. Hopefully, if she didn't drink as much, she would wake up normal or worse case, still drunk.

"She's sleeping! Not dead!" Gray explained which made Rosie blink in confusion. "How much sake did she drink?" Gray asked as Rosie flinched once again. She shyly began to poke her fingers, slightly turning her head away from him.

"Yeah, not a good question to ask..." Her words meant that she drank more than she could even handle which mean that anything Reana did could be unpredictable.

"Who even gave her sake?!"

* * *

Please REVIEW! :D


	29. Chapter 29: His Opportunity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.**

**All I own are my ocs**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while even though I told myself not to update to make a suspense. Anyways I decided to upload because of a recent event which was me asking my friend to Sadies. I feel proud of myself for finally asking, but it was still nerve wreaking. Anyways, here is the story and I know you will hate me for this since it's really short. T_T**

* * *

"Are you okay yet, Reana?" Gray asked as he looked at Reana's sleeping body. It had only been a few hours ever since Gray found Reana and Rosie. It was only a matter of minutes before Reana would wake up normal as ever. He couldn't help but think of what Rosie was telling him. Enduring what? The fact that she liked him and had to hold it in for so long? His thoughts subsided once he noticed Reana getting up from the bed. "What were you thinking?" He was referring to her and Sting. The sudden mention of that incident made his blood boil a bit. It shouldn't be something to be so worked up on since Reana wasn't even his girlfriend, yet.

"Sting!" Reana raised her hands up happily. She paused to realize she was staring at Gray. "Waits, yous nots hims! Wats yous dos wiffs hims?!" This made Gray sweatdrop since she was suppose to be acting normally, yet she wasn't. She was still goofy and so out of character. "You wittle pervert!" She shouted with a grin before slapping him across the face as he could feel the anger fire up. "What, am I not enough for you?!"

"Don't go thinking crazy things like that!" Gray screamed angrily as Reana lively waved her arms. All he could see was that there was another Rosie in front of him. Seeing her like this was sometimes alright with Gray since he got to see another side of her, but this was taking things on a far different level. Suddenly, he could feel a slight weight on his head. It was Reana's hand.

"Your hair!" She laughed with enthusiasm as she was on her knees on the bed. He began to turn his head in embarrassment since he was able to see her breasts from his view. It was just another perverted thought he had in mind. If she wasn't drunk, she wouldn't brutally beaten him to a pulp if he ever did something perverted to her. "I like it. See!" She exclaimed before yanking it back and forth.

"Okay, okay…" Gray could only agree with her, mostly against his will. He wouldn't want to do anything that could set off her violent personality. Truth be told, even if it was out of character of her, he couldn't help but think of her to be very honest with herself. 'She can be actually cute when she wants to…' His thoughts were driven out once he heard her voice again.

"My turn!" She giggled, pointing to her head lovingly. Her words caught him off guard. From what he was told, she hated being patted on the head since it made her feel like a child. He wasn't so sure if this was some sort of test that he was getting. "Patty pat, pat!"

"You hate it when I do that."

"Awe, but I like it when you do it." She smiled, pointing to her head again. It was true that Reana tend to tell the truth whenever she was drunk, which made him a bit more relieved that it wasn't some sort of test.

"You're too much work." Gray sighed as he patted her head. From recent experiences, this was the longest she had been drunk which was quite odd. She would usually snake to normal in such a little time. It must have been the fact that she overly drank too much.

"Up~!" Reana laughed sweetly as she lifted her arms. "Up~!"

"Don't even think about it!" Gray screamed at her angrily. All she gave him was a pout as she crossed her arms angrily.

"You're a wittle!" She didn't finished and in a flash, she jumped, knocking him and the chair over. Her body was softly pressed against his bare chest as their faces were just inches away, earning Gray his bright red face. "Now what?" She grinned cheekily, pointing to her lips, which made Gray's heart pound faster and faster. He didn't know what to even do at the moment.


	30. Chapter 30: Better Late Than Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.**

**All I own are my ocs**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

**A/N: I truly am sorry for making you all wait, but it'd be best if I were to leave a cliffhanger. /gets shot I hope this is to your liking...**

* * *

Time did not favor the two mages and the male's feelings were kicking in. The silence amongst them became more empty and nerve-wreaking with each minute. Once he noticed how her eyes looked like they were asking for an answer, he gently pushed her away from him, just before their lips could make any contact.

"What the hell goes on in your head?!" Gray firmly questioned the crystal mage. He just couldn't believe how he was about to share a kiss with someone he referred to as his friend. Though, was she really just a friend? Yes, in his mind of course. Or was he just lying to himself? She was always a brute, yet she still had a soft side. Reana, of course, was pretty to him and anyone would be blind to not even realize that.

"My head is killing me!" Reana screamed, grabbing her head in pain. Did this mean she was back to normal? Luckily for him, she was. "Wait, where am I? Hold on..." She paused before looking at her surroundings, turning a bright shade of red. It was only her and Gray in a room, alone. She quickly got up, pacing back and forth. "I went too far again, didn't I?!"

"Hah?" Gray questioned, slightly confused by her comment. He was still a bit immersed in what almost could have happened a few seconds ago. Did he really want to kiss her? That was something that bounced from yes to no. A part of him was dead set on letting it happen, but something was telling him that the time wasn't right.

"I asked you a question, you idiot." Reana spoke, waving a hand in front of his face, gaining his attention. "Why are you even here?"

"Trying to avoid a situation with Juvia and—"

"Idiot!" Reana yelled with a hint of jealousy and anger in her tone. "Juvia this! Juvia that! I'm sick and tired of hearing about that thing!" The more she screamed, the more afraid Gray was getting. Should he be that afraid? Of course he should, in fact, he chose the wrong time to mention Juvia's name. Her hand curled into a tight fist, tight enough that he was able to see her veins pop. "I can't believe you sometimes! Why would you even talk about her?!"

"W—Why are you acting up all of a sudden?" Gray asked, trying his best to not provoke her any further. He took precautionary measures by backing away from her. Would this have made Reana even more angry? Of course it would, yet he didn't think it through.

"Me acting up?! I'll have you know that I'm perfectly fine right now! You're just the idiot who decided to bring her up and I hate you for that!"

"I don't get why you're so angry with me! Juvia has nothing to do with this!" Sure enough, Gray chose the wrong words yet again. Did hearing Juvia's name spark more anger in Reana? Of course. He didn't quite understand why she was so angry with him since he should be the one angry at the fact she was with a Sabertooth member. "I haven't done anything wrong yet! You're being too dramatic about this!"

"Oh I'm overdramatic?!" Reana questioned angrily, curling her hands into fists. It was quite noticeable to see that she wanted to punch someone severely. "You seriously don't get it, do you?! You're such an idiot, Gray!"

"Of course not, why else would I even ask! And stop calling me an idiot!"

"Just forget about it! You won't understand a single thing! I'm leaving!" She roared, making an attempt to leave the room until Gray grabbed her wrist. She tried her best to yank his hand off her wrist, but the attempt failed. "Let go of me!" He still didn't let go. "What part of let go don't you understand?!"

"You're the one who started all of this!" Gray raised his voice, making Reana flinch. She felt a bit pained being that Gray was yelling at her, though she was pretty much asking for it. "Tell me why you're so mad and I'll fix it!"

"Stop yelling at me! There's nothing to fix!" Gray flinched once he saw the tears which streamed down her gem like eyes, dropping onto her red tinted cheeks. This was his first time seeing her cry, coming from a girl who was always seen like a brute. Did he feel upset that he was the cause of her tears? Of course... "You know I hate people yelling at me!"

"I..." Gray couldn't find the words to help the tears stop. No guy in their right mind would like to see a girl cry nor would they like to hear that they were the cause of the tears.

"The truth is, I love you, you idiot!" She chocked on her words as her tears began to intensify. The poor weeping girl tried her best to wipe away the tears that should have never been there in the first place. "I know it's strange to say that, but it's true!"

The sudden news made him surprised. The girl he had grown to love as a friend actually loved him as more than friends. Did he feel the same way for her? Would he rather like to keep things on a friendly basis? Did he even like her as much as she liked him?

"Reana..." The real Reana wouldn't be caught dead crying about something as petty as loving a person. She was always so confident and lacked the feminine traits of most girls, but she was still Reana. Even her sudden smiles would make her seem even cuter in his eyes.

"You act like you don't remember what happened at Tenroujima! I'm just a friend to you, aren't I?! I don't understand why it has to be you! You're so stupid that you can't even realize it!"

"Calm down Reana!" Gray pleaded, not wanting to see her cry any longer. Once he took in the situation, it hit him hard. Reana had been holding in her feelings for him for such a long time that she couldn't handle it anymore. "H—Hey, don't cry anymore!"

"Why can't you understand how I feel about you?!"

"How you f... feel?" Gray questioned as their eyes made contact with each other. His panicking eyes with her eyes filled with tears. He had no idea on how to stop her from blabbering too much. "Reana... You..."

"Feeling vulnerable isn't something I want to feel, but I can't help it." She bit her lip softly. She was mostly crying over the fact about him and Juvia. Their compatibility. The fact she wasn't so scary or mean. Everything about Juvia was able to click easily with Gray, nothing Reana could do could change that. Even if she would end with a broken heart, she couldn't just endure any longer. It would have driven her insane. "Out of all people why are you the only person to ever make me feel this way? Tell me or else I—!"

Without a second thought, Reana could feel something press against her lips. Indeed they belonged to the ice stripper she fell in love with. She could feel the touch of his hand rub against her cheek as her eyes widen in shock. A shiver went up her spine and she soon found herself kissing back. The sun soon began to fade away.

-0-

When all seem to be ending, Gray pulled her into a hug as her body was pressed against his bare chest. For the first time in her life, she actually felt happy to be in the arms of a guy. Especially the arms of the guy she fell in love with.

"Let me go..." Reana whispered, as Gray tightened the hug, like he never wanted to let her go. "Idiot..."

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting..." Gray whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Reana…" Said words made Reana's face turn a deep shade of red. She couldn't help but feel happy on the inside.

"Y—You're an idiot, Gray…" Reana muttered burying her face into his chest. "An idiot..." Reana smiled into his chest. Even if she did call him an idiot, coming from her, he'd take any day. Reana was glad to know that Gray felt the same way about her, even if it did take about 7 years for him to say it back. Nothing could ruin such a beautiful yet romantic moment or that's what they thought.

"So that's what you two been up to." A familiar female voice chimed, alerting the two mages.


	31. Chapter 31: Now It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.

All I own are my ocs

Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART

**A/N: Super sorry for not updating! Been busy with school stuff lately. /: I don't mind if you're angry with me, I sort of am myself. xD Anyways this is a bit late, but I still can't believe what's happening in the manga! Future Lucy and the whole dragons thing! :o Hrmm, I wonder if I did something with a future Reana? Nah, who knows what this writer is thinking of! Anyways hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Wha... What are you doing here?" Reana asked in shock but a bit more on annoyance. Right before them was Rosalinda Swann, Queen of Interference as well as little miss matchmaker. It was no surprise she'd be the first one to know what happened.

"Were you watching the whole time?!" Gray screeched in shock and anger.

"It's pretty simple!" Rosie waved her hand with joy. Had she been spying on them the whole time Reana and Gray were arguing? Would she end up telling the others what she had found out? Of course she would. "I knew something like this was bound to happen! And I didn't want to miss such a lovely memory! And besides its almost late too!"

Reana looked at the clock and realized Rosie was right. It was almost the time where Gray and the other participants had to be in their hotel. Before she could make a reaction, she could feel her face heat up with embarrassment since she realized what had occurred. Was she dreaming? Why was her heart beating 10 times faster. The fact that Gray's hand was actually intertwined with hers made her want to melt. Such a sensation that she had longed for, for a very long time. The two didn't exchange words, except for eye contact. It was as if they were communicating telepathically as they made the motion of leaving Rosie behind.

"Oi! Don't leave the little girl behind!" She cried as she raced to catch up with the newly couple. About 15 minutes had passed as they finally arrived at their final destination. Even though the walk there was quiet, it didn't matter to the two lovely mages. The fact that they were finally holding hands was good enough.

"Erza's gonna kill you, Gray." Reana responded as she released her hand from his slowly. For some reason, she felt as if his hand was trying to reach back for hers, as if he never wanted to let go no matter what. 'Did he...?'

"Adorable!" Rosie bursted out in joy. Even if Rosie was 19 years old, she still had the energy of a young girl. She was jumping or more like skipping around the two mages. All they did was stare in her in shock and annoyance. "Gray-san finally brought out Rea-Rea's cute side!"

"W—What?! I do not have a cute side! Y—You're c—crazy!" Reana shouted, a bit embarrassed by Rosie's words. As those words escaped Reana's mouth, she could feel something warm press against her cheek, leaving her in a daze. It had been a light kiss that Gray had given to her cheek as he slowly pulled away. She gently placed a hand at her cheek and her face became red as a tomato. "W—What was that for?"

"I just want things to work out..." He simply responded with a slight blush. He then proceeded to enter the hotel without another word. All that Reana could think about was that soft kiss on the cheek.

"Rea-Rea lllllliiiiiikes him!" Rosie laughed with a grin. The sudden comment made Reana turn red, either in anger or embarrassment. "A LOT!"

"Just shut up..." Reana scoffed with a slight blush, knowing how true that was. Even if Reana tried so hard to hide it, it wasn't something that could go unnoticed.

* * *

"Where have you all been wandering around till now?!" Erza demanded — sitting on her bed while in her pajamas. The people participating in the festival were sitting in front of her on the ground. They had spent outside sightseeing for quite a long time.

"We got into a bit of a tangle with some people… or maybe we started it." Lucy mumbled — trying to figure out the words to phrase what truly had happened. Natsu looked like he was bottling up some anger which was because of his encounter with the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Gray was in such a noticeable daze. He couldn't stop thinking about him and Reana. Was it going to work out the way he hoped? Or was it going to end in a disaster.

"I'M GONNA GET THOSE GUYS NO MATTER WHAT?!" Natsu and Happy screamed simultaneously.

"You still haven't explained yourself, Gray." Erza said as she glared at Gray's quietness.

"It's kind of complicated." Gray murmured before he noticed someone else in their group was missing. "Wendy's late…"

It was finally almost 12 and Wendy had not been seen in the room with them yet. She was very little and being on her own in a place like the Fiore Kingdom was frightening. This made a certain blonde over think what could have happened with Wendy which was less likely to ever happen. The door suddenly open with a burst and four people had appeared. It was Rosie, Reana, Lisanna, and Elfman!

"Hiya all!" Rosie shouted with a wave. Both Gray and Reana made eye contact which happened to last for quite awhile as they exchanged soft smiles. Just the thought of them being together was something that could not escape their thoughts. No matter how much they been though, they couldn't help but think if it would even work. Would it be better to just stay friends?

"Guess what everyone!" Rosie screamed, drawing everyone's attention. Before Reana and Gray could stop Rosie, it was already too late. "Rea-Rea is Gray's girlfriend now." Rosie spoke which left everyone in a dazed state. Reana mentally slapped her forehead with distain while Gray just sweatdropped. Now there was more people that knew their relationship. Out of nowhere, there were cheers.

"I just knew that you two would get together!" Lucy exclaimed, holding Reana's hands with hers. Her eyes lit up energetically at the thought. She knew her assumptions were going to come true. She was overly too excited to realize the glare Reana was given her.

"And I thought I said not to hold my hands like that. You're freaking me out."

On the other hand, while Reana was getting talked to by Lucy, Gray was also getting a little talk. Rosie tugged on his pants, for him to lean down to her level. She cupped her hand near Gray's ear in order to tell him something possibly top secret.

"Message from Ari-nee..." Rosie said with a smile. "Hurt her and she won't be the only one that gets hurt." Rosie then patted his head with a giggle. Those words sent another chill down Gray's spine. What confused him the most was how Rosie was able to get the message. Did Rosie meet Arinna somewhere? And why have Rosie transfer the message and not personally say it herself? Then again, Gray really wouldn't want to see Arinna face to face. "Her words, not mine!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu dramatically cried in fear alongside Happy. If it was one thing Natsu knew about Reana, she was one person that should never be angered unless he was asking for a death wish. Even if he and Gray were rivals, he couldn't help but feel pity for Gray. "A—Are you asking to die, Gray?!" He questioned loudly, but all Gray did was try his best to ignore him. Reana was a one of a kind girl to him, no matter what others thought.

"I'm telling you to cut it out." Gray sighed annoyingly.

"I knew you had the fighting spirit in you, Gray." Erza nodded approvingly, slapping him hard on the back. All Erza had in mind was the fortune Arinna had told her before leaving. Good things were to happen for the two girls. "I'm glad to hear this Reana." Erza said with an approving nod as she brought the two under her arms with such force against her armor.

"Why do I feel like this is something you're going to use against me?" Rwanda mumbled, though she was quite glad that her friends were just as happy as she was. It made her feel like they weren't just friends, but family that she can trust with her life. "It's nothing worth celebrating."

"We should have a party or something!" Lucy exclaimed, not aware of Gray's nor Reana's point of view on the situation.

"NO WE DON'T!" Gray screeched annoyed.

"Calm down silly!" Rosie cheered happily as they placed the snacks down. She then began to realize there was someone missing. "Wait, where's Wendy? I wanna tell her too!"

"That's the favor we need." Erza began as she crossed her arms.

"Favor?" Lisanna questioned.

"Wendy hasn't come back yet."

"Really?" Reana questioned confused as she crossed her arms. "She's so little, what if she gets in some sort of trouble?"

"Trouble? No, not Wendy!" Rosie shouted scared as she dove into Reana's arms.

"And we shouldn't leave anywhere after 12." Gray said, putting the whole other conversation behind them. "I don't know what happens, but that's what the rules said."

Ding! Dong!

"I think you just jinxed it. It's midnight now." Reana said, pointing to the clock.

Once the clock had struck midnight, outside there was a huge projection of a man with a pumpkin for a head. Apparently it was time for a preliminary round in order to slim down the number of participating guilds. As soon as that was covered, the building began to move which made Reana cling onto Gray. This action made him blush wildly as he tried to make sure the both of them didnt move. In the sky was a huge machine like labyrinth ball.

"You will all compete with each other! The first 8 teams to make it will be able to participate in the games!" The giant pumpkin man declared as other buildings began to rise as well. "Your lodgings will serve as your starting line!" After that comment, a wooden pathway began to form in front of the Fairy Tail mages.

"A path?!" Gray shouted shocked before Rosie jumped to his side.

"I think you're supposed to follow it."

"You can use any magic you want, no restriction. As long as you're one of the 8 teams." The pumpkin explained causally. "But if all five members don't make it, you automatically lose. Oh, one more thing, we don't take responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?!" Natsu roared shockingly. With Wendy not around, making past the preliminary rounds was out of their reach. However, Rosie took advantage of this situation.

"If it's a man—" Elfman began, stopping short when he saw Rosie's quick actions take place.

"Sorry Elfman-san!" From underneath her sleeves sprouted giant vines that managed to wrap themselves around the five new contestants. In such a quick whip, the five participating mages were suddenly dropped onto the wooden pathway. Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragoneel, Lucy Heratfilia, and Reana's Lancaster!

"EHHH~?!" Reana screeched a bit too shocked that she was going to take Wendy's place. The only thing that was a problem was that Reana's didn't look too happy about this new plan. Didn't she want to participate in the beginning? "Rosie, you can't be serious! You know I can't—!"

"You'll be fine Rea-Rea!" Rosie called out with a wave. "You'll have Gray-san there!"

"But—!"

"Lisanna! Happy! Rosie! Elfman!" Erza shouted, gaining their attention. Elfman was a bit too preoccupied since he was going to volunteer to go except he was too slow to take action. "Go find Wendy!"

"We'll let the other members know!" Lisanna replied taking in her order.

"Good luck everybody!" Happy cheered happily as they began running up the pathway. Reana reluctantly began following them.

_'I already don't like this.'_ Gray was referring to the fact of how tightly Reana's held onto his arm. The look on her face was something he never seen her express. He had known her for quite a long time and it was no surprise that he noticed something troubling her. The only question was, what it was.


	32. Chapter 32: Not So Tough, Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.

All I own are my ocs

Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART

* * *

When the Fairy Tail mages finally got into the floating labyrinth, they realized how getting lost would be way too easy. If they weren't one of the 8 guilds to finish the maze, they wouldn't be able to beat Sabertooth or regain Fairy Tail's title of strongest guild again. Reana's confidence earlier in the day just somehow diminished within her. Gray seemed to notice this just by looking at her eyes, how they lacked determination.

"You okay?" Gray asked, catching Reana's off guard.

"I—I'm fine!" Reana scurried with her words as she raised her hands up defensively. The sudden panic of trying to find the words made Gray a bit worried for her. Why did she look like she was scared? "W—Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Well you don't look too well. Are you sick or something?" He questioned as he placed a hand at her forehead before putting his hand at his own. "You don't have a fever or anything."

"D—Don't be an idiot! Of course I don't have a fever!"

"Calm down. I'm just worried about you."

"Well you shouldn't because I'm fine!"

"I think I should because you're my—"

"Guys calm down!" Lucy interrupted with a slight grin. They barely for into the preliminary round and fighting already occurred. "You guys are already getting those romantic love arguments!" She then squealed in excitement for them.

Hearing this made Reana push Gray as far away from her as possible. Her little Tsundere self kicked in again. She completely turned red and turned her back against everyone.

"D—Don't go thinking such strange things, Blondie!" Reana blurted, still a bit embarrassed about how caring Gray was to her. She wasn't sick nor did she have a fever. It was rather something different that nobody could even guess, being that she seemed so closed off. It was like if she threw away the key.

"Basically we should head east." Erza informed, aware of not wanting to pry anything out of Reana. She basically caught onto Reana's sudden lack of confidence and decided to keep it to herself. "The arena is in that direction."

"So how do we figure out which is east?" Reana asked, turning towards her guildmates again. It wasn't noticeable on how hard she was trying to keep her expression normal even if she was dying on the inside.

"Count on me!" Lucy proudly said as she grabbed one of her keys to summon a spirit. Out came a bird with a big compass on its head. It was known as Pyxis and began to conjure up where east was. With a point and sudden determination, Lucy began pointing towards the right direction. "That way!" She was very confident to be actually useful during this elimination round.

"Sorry Lucy, but I brought a compass..." Erza announced as she held out a small compass in her hand. Lucy and her spirit sat towards a corner, both feeling depressed at that comment.

"I'm sure we'll need your help later on, Blondie." Reana tried to cheer her up, though during her comment, she sort of snickered. She couldn't help it since how awkwardly Lucy must've felt after hearing Erza brought her own compass.

"Even when you're trying to be nice you're still mean!" Lucy fumed annoyed, but with slight laughter. Even if that was mean of Reana, seeing her too nice would just be plain weird for her. She was also glad to have distracted Reana just a bit. Shortly, they began to head for east.

-0-

During their time running and running through the complicated maze, it didn't even made it to their mind until during the round. Natsu wasn't feeling sick, a bummer for Reana, even if they were on a sort of transportation thing. Suddenly a screen with the referee, Mato, aka the pumpkin-head in Reana's book, appeared.

"I'll explain because the whole Sky labyrinth is treated with magic so people with motion sickness or fear of heights can participate freely!" He then began to disappear.

'Well that doesn't help with my problem...' Reana thought to herself in a sigh. "So there are others that have motion sickness?" Reana questioned, crossing her arms.

"Then he's not the only wizard." Lucy said in a whisper towards Gray and Reana. "Isn't that funny?"

"That's just pathetic." Gray responded bluntly.

"I can hear you three!" Natsu shouted annoyed.

After making fun of Natsu, they continued running to find a door which had a long corridor that confused everyone, whether it'd be up or down. They continued to run until Natsu decided to race towards the exit which was a dead end or more like him falling for his life. However, Gray was able to catch him in time.

"Watch where you're going Natsu!" Gray shouted, since he was about to fall right down towards the city. Gray then looked down. "Falling from here, we'd end up on the street in Crocus, headfirst." After Gray's comment, Reana seemed to tense as her hands seemed to be clenched her elbows in slight fear. Lucy managed to notice Reana's tensed self and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"Reana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I thought I established that earlier!"

"Okay, calm down then..."

Soon Erza came up with the plan of taking notes since it was quite easy to get lost in a place like the labyrinth. Everyone continued to bicker about how taking notes in such a place could prove to be rather complicated, luckily they had Lucy. During their travels, they manage to hear bickering, rather than from themselves, from afar. They stood still waiting for the noise to get closer and when it finally came closer, so did the members of Twilight Ogre. Natsu and Gray went in slinging their magic against the members and easily defeated them.

Suddenly, the Labyrinth began rotating, surprising everyone who was participating. Reana nearly fell off the platform in fear, but luckily for her Gray managed to save her.

"Got you!"

"D—Don't let go of me!" Reana cried which made Gray surprised. He had never seen the look of fear in her eyes before. Knowing that, he finally realized what had been bugging her.

"Reana, are you—"

"Don't say it out loud, you idiot!" Reana screamed angrily as Gray pulled her up. She began huffing heavily like she lost all her breath. She kept breathing in and out; by the looks of it, she seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Hey! Calm down Reana!" Gray shouted, placing his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her state. He had never seen her like this in her life and this was making him even more worried about her. "You're going to be okay! I'm here with you, okay?" Reana quickly and roughly batted his hand off her arm which surprised him a bit.

"No I won't! You're not her!" Reana cried as she wrapped her arms around her chest. "I won't be fine..." She murmured to herself. Said words made him feel a bit sad, being that she was still closed off from him. He wished for her to be more open since after all, they were dating now. Gray was too into Reana's fear to even realize that Lucy and Natsu were falling, along with some other mages.

"I'm already falling!"

"I wish Happy were here!"

Luckily for them, Gray had acted quickly by creating an ice type of slide which they landed safely. Gray looked back at Reana and she just sat there, apparently still scared at whatever it was that had been bothering her from the start.

A random person from Twilight Ogre somehow dropped their map which Erza managed to pick up. Natsu, Gray, and Erza suddenly came up with a rather scary idea since their eyes were shining and they held smirks. They had plotted to take the maps of anyone they came across. Lucy was afraid of their eyes since she was grabbing onto Reana's hands, though Reana looked quite annoyed.

"Everyone, your eyes look scary!"

"Blondie, your hands..."

-0-

Every time they found other guilds, they began starting a fight in order to take their maps. Being that deciphering the maps would be hard, they decided to give the job to Lucy. Strangely, Reana didn't participate in the brutal beatings of the other guilds which lead to believe that the thing troubling her was too extreme.

They maze began rotating again and Reana was yet again about to fall. Several meters away stood Rouge and Sting as they eyed the falling guilds. Reana caught his attention and he felt the need to go and save her, until he saw Gray doing what he had wanted to do.

"Fairy Tail..." Sting muttered, feeling a bit irritated by the way Gray had saved her.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone! :p I really am starting to hate my story right now. It's too mushy gushy and so OOC. :P I don't know what to do. Either discontinue it or start all over again. ._. Decisions decisions...


End file.
